The Female Bidder of Chaos!
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Asuna Michiko aka 'The Sassy Scientist' is a CEO of the infamous CHAOS INC. To keep a low profile from the nosy government on her illegal experiments, hide from her ex husband from a rival company, and become an auctioning manager for her own benefits, Asuna must come in contact with 5 bidders to help her...and lets just say the impression is the WORST EVER...SoryuxOC
1. Prologue of the Prologue!

**Heres a disclaimer, this story is inspired by Fanfiction user 'minamishiho' who has also made a KBTBB fanfic. Her OC is cool, spunky, and a risk taker and I thought I could make a story too! May not be as good as hers but we'll just have to wait and see! Credit goes to her!**

 **By the way, check out my Enchanted in the Moonlight Fanfic when you have the chance! Thanks!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

What does a child want to be when they grow up?

A CEO?

A detective?

An artist?

Or maybe...living in the life of crime if things don't go to well?

Well all little girls and boys all have to start being ambitious from a young age in their early childhood.

They can start by studying and doing well in school and getting a good education to get somewhere in life and have a bright future...

...But for a certain child...'bright' and 'future' couldn't possible come to mind...

...

...

There on a cold steel table in the infamous underground science facility by the name of C.H.A.O.S. INC was a young girl. She had deep scarlet hair and dark tanned skin donning a ripped t shirt and a short white skirt.

Across her face were tears as she had been chained to the table. Her body numb as tiny bloody holes were shown across her body. She couldn't take the horror anymore of her father and CEO Tomoko Michiko performing illegal experiments on her.

From the moment of the child's birth, Tomoko had made it his number one priority to perform experiments on his daughter in order to create 'the perfect human'. The experiments involved electro shocks to the body, external exposure to toxins, and mainly injections from a green liquid 'Chemical SHD' (Super Human Syndrome) all across the body and through the bones.

The poor young girl was forced to endure it instead of having a normal childhood. She would go to school and try to explain to the students of her fathers antics but as a result she would be bullied senseless since everybody thought she was crazy. C.H.A.O.S. had not existed in the outside world as the government had had no clue.

The young girls self esteem had dropped as she had had no friends. But she knew of a young Japanese boy with golden hair who she would sit with under a tree at recess. She knew how he had loved to draw pictures.

When the last bell at school rang, the young girl would be filled with terror as she knew that she would have to go home and be experimented by her father until midnight just like every year.

It didn't matter if she ran away. The tracking device her father implanted into her brain would allow him to find her. What a horror it was...

...

...

The young sobbing girl at the table looked up at her father who was in a dark lab coat wearing green infrared goggles over his eyes along with a grin that made him look scarier in appearance.

Tomoko picked up a needle tube and filled it with the green chemical. The young girl had had it. "Daddy...please...no more shots..." She whimpered. "I'm doing this for your sweetheart...for us!" Tomoko said.

The young girl moved her arms in the chains but it proved to be no use as the more she struggled, the more strain it was on her wrists. Tomoko chuckled. "And where do you think your going?"

"I want MOMMY!" The young girl wailed. Tomoko scoffed. "Your mother never cared about you but I do...that's why I won over your custody trial. It was our love..."

Tomoko had then finished filling up the needle and brought his attention to his daughter. The young girl shook her head "No PLEASE! NO MORE!" The young girl cried. Tomoko smiled as he brought the needle close to her. "I promise sweetheart, this last shot won't hurt..."

Then he had done it!

Tomoko had injected the needle into the center to the young girls collarbone causing her nerves to briefly suspend inside while her outer arms and legs had jittered rapidly. Her eyes widening while white goo had seeped down her lips and onto the table.

Tomoko gave a satisfied smile.

"You'll be perfect...so so perfect..."

...

...

 **So, what do you guys think?!**

 **Not too long I know but I hope you thought it was interesting!**

 **But don't worry, we'll meet with our favorite bidder guys in the next chapter! R &R! I would love some ideas too! Thanks!**


	2. The Goddess of CHAOS!

**Hee hee! Now we meet the bidders!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

The young, tortured girl red haired child was no more...

...Now that young girl has blossomed into a beautiful, ambitious, yet twisted woman...

...

...

 **Asuna's POV:**

I'm Asuna Michiko, age 22. I'm half Afro-Brazilian from my mothers side and Japanese from my fathers side.

Oh my father...my foolish foolish father...

I would either smile or frown at the thought of his name...

To this day I would smile about it. Why? Because his reign of terror had finally come to an end!

I remembered how one day while my father went on with his daily experiments on my body, the S.W.A.T. team had somehow found out about C.H.A.O.S. and things had then became...well chaotic!

It was an all out war between scientists and the police. And one by one scientists went down and died.

This included my own father who had been shot in the head.

I had stood there for that moment before smiling at the sight of his corpse, I could finally be free!

That is...

...Until I had been put out by knock out gas...my fault for not escaping quickly enough...

I had woken up in a prison alongside the other surviving scientists. We had been arrested because we were marked as 'accomplishes' of my father. It was a word I didn't understand back then but it made me frustrated and angry. I had to call prison my new 'home' for the next 3 years...

I've seen all of hell those days into my teen years. I grew a much more serious demeanor...

And speaking of growing, my body began to change dramatically, and I wasn't talking about puberty...

From the years of injections of Chemical SHD my father gave me, it had resulted in my endurance, mentality, resistance, and strength to be enhanced.

Fellow prisoners found it strange but I had frequently visited the prisons gym to further boost my strength. I loved the power and I now knew what my father meant by having 'the perfect human' he had wanted all along.

One that could do just about anything you'll see in superheroes on Saturday morning cartoons. I was unstoppable!

Life was tough in the prison, it was a dog eat world, no one cared if I was a child. But I knew for a fact that I couldn't remain here any longer...

...I had enacted the perfect plan and started a prison riot allowing me to escape. From then on, I was on my own.

I enrolled myself in a high school and did NOTHING but study non-stop and it cost me my social life as a result.

After graduating I went to a university that specializes in science and technology and while I was there, I had met and fell in love with my very first sweetheart named Asato Yoshida who shared a love of science with me and we had soon married by the end of of junior year in college.

I shared everything with him. My love, my passion, my body, and a copy of the Chemical SHD liquid which I had injected into his system. Now we were a powerful and intelligent couple...nothing could stop us...

...Soon things took a gruesome turn...

...Asato and I had had our divorce and the fight had turned out really ugly and physical...

Injecting him with the chemicals became my biggest mistake I had ever made.

Asato became possessive and overpowering and I didn't like how he was treating me so I had to leave him...along with a burden I had to carry along the way...

I had soon graduated and earned my degree and set off to live my dream as an inventor and scientist.

With my own two hands I resurrected C.H.A.O.S. INC rebuilding it from the ground up. The 'O' in C.H.A.O.S. being the world globe with a giant knife through it symbolizing my thoughts and beliefs.

And instead of being a company that experiments on people, I created a company that overpowers all...

My company and it's technology specializing in mobile devices, phone company, cable company, video game systems, being it's own search engine and emailing service, online programming, cars, furniture, fashion, and a internet based retail store.

As a result I had put the companies Apple, Android, Galaxy, Samsung, AT&T, T-Mobile, Verizon, Sprint(who never really had a chance in the industry!), Verizon, MetroPCS, Comcast, DISH, Google, Yahoo, Microsoft, Windows, Sony, Nintendo, Amazon, eBay, Victoria's Secret, other fashion retailers, all car companies, and all furniture companies either out of business or making them 2nd rate. C.H.A.O.S. had owned to it's name and business was _booming_ as I became the first female billionaire in all of Japan.

As CEO, I decided to make my goal to change the world for my personal desires to choose the fate of people everywhere because if there was one thing I knew, it was that every human in the world fears change, and I was set on carrying it out...

I couldn't decide whether I should give them pain or pleasure. But considering how I was marketing all my C.H.A.O.S. products I guess that has already been decided unless if I somehow decide to change that...

If you were to work for me you had to be prepared for what's coming for you!

You would be injected with a copy of Chemical SHD so you would have superhuman abilities as well and you would help fight for the company against multiple threats if needed.

You are also to work for me FOREVER unless if you are to sign a death warrant and a proper execution by your choice...

It's not that I didn't like a person for quitting, it's just that I didn't trust someone to leak out 95% of the company's information to the public.

That, and the fact of a complete stranger running amok with superhuman abilities to bring destruction to people WITHOUT my consent!

I was twisted at heart I know...but can you name thousands of children who can live to tell the story of their childhood years being injected with needles and then going to prison for being a victim?! NO! You can't!

Anyways, living my days in Japan, I had found of my mothers whereabouts.

She was working at this swanky hotel by the name of Tres Spades, but not as a maid...

It was actually a few blocks down from my C.H.A.O.S. building corporation.

The hotel was like New York City and Tokyo combined...NEVER SLEEPING! And not just because it was a hotel.

Every second a limo would pull up and coming out of it would be some spoiled actress, some singers, or some perverted manga artist. Tres Spades and it's spoiled rich celebs annoyed me to death.

Every other week there were these I.V.C. parties specially for them. I could have gone if I had wanted to considering my status but I wasn't really good with parties since I STILL didn't have friends...

But lately I've heard rumors about an auction happening beneath the grounds of the hotel and the CEO was behind it!

These weren't just ANY auctions for brand new cars, but these auctions have the most interesting and illegal items. And everyone knows that only certain celebs were allowed in. Others were auctioning managers who fund these auctions and put all sorts of illegal items up for bid.

At this point I was determined to become a auctioning manager living at the hotel.

Why?

Because I'm at the brink of C.H.A.O.S.'s downfall because the government was sniffing around my company a little too much and found out of one dangerous experiment I had committed.

I didn't care for what the government thought. In fact I thought the governments beliefs were idiotic.

I thought that one day my company would overthrow the government and control Japan and it's people and create a society where things are how I like it.

But I knew that had to wait for later in the future...

Anyways, C.H.A.O.S. was quarantine for awhile under the governments consent for about a week. My associates would be interrogated about my latest inventions.

I was able to escape the government without them spotting me. But as a result I could not go back. I had nowhere else to go and my ex husband would most certainly not open his doors for me so I knew that I had to succeed in my incoming plan to live in the Tres Spades Penthouse and be an auctioning manager.

I thought of my plan perfectly. I would sneak around backstage of the auctions and catch the attention of a few guys by knocking over a statue that would be sold. I would then allow the guys to capture and tie me up, blindfold me, and put me in a cage. I would then be sold off for auction in public capturing the attention of the managers who would then buy my freedom. It was the perfect plan.

Perfect, but risky as I had a 50% of being bought by the managers and 50% chance of being bought by some sleazy perverted old man.

In the end...the plan had turned out perfectly!

...Or did it...?

...

 **Eisuke's POV:**

After placing our bids on the woman for 20 Million, Baba, Soryu, Mamoru, and I stood their surrounding the cage that held a woman inside. Ota couldn't make it because he had a project to do. We were confused on how a woman was put in the auctions because neither of us had nothing to do with it.

The woman who was blind folded and handcuffed to the ceiling part of the cage had scarlet red hair and dark tanned skin with a Rutherford Atom Model tattoo on the back of her neck, a needle tube tattoo with bloody red drips at the end just above her right breast and purple python with a light blue tounge tattoo on the back of her right thigh. It made it hard for me to identify if this woman was from Africa or America since her eyes were covered.

She was scantily clad in a crossover strappy black minidress with cutouts and really high heels. And she was growling like a tiger at a zoo whists squirming like an eel. It was a little amusing seeing her in distress. Baba was even more pleased.

"Whoaaaa! Those are some dangerous curves!"

Mamo chuckled. "Better keep it in your pants."

The woman growled. "You put your hands on me, your a dead man!"

We each widened our eyes at her threat, accept for Soryu and Baba. Baba looked hurt.

"Hey now, I was just givin' a compliment," he said.

"Screw you!" The woman spat. "Now let me out of here!"

Soryu glared at her. "This woman's reckless!"

I nodded in agreement.

The woman angrily brought her blinded gaze towards Soryu.

"I'll show you just how reckless I AM!" She snapped.

Now Soryu had his eyes widened. No one spoke against him like that. Let alone a woman. Soryu walked towards the woman with anger in his eyes.

"Woman, if you value your life, you will remain-"

"-Whoaa, Soryu! We don't wanna do that to a pretty lady," Baba said putting a hand in front of him. "You gotta be gentle with them."

"Don't treat women like there weak delicate flowers, asshole!" The woman exclaimed.

I glared at this woman. She clearly has no respect.

Mamoru chuckled. "This kid has a smart mouth. She could use some discipline!"

The woman grew frustrated. "I'm NOT a kid! I'm 22! And the one's who could use a spank is you all!"

"Ooh! Spank me!" Baba cheered.

Soryu turned to me. "What should we do with this woman?"

I frowned. "I don't know yet..."

That was when Ota had finally walked in. We turned to him.

"Didn't you have a project Ota?" I asked.

The woman briefly gasped.

"That voice..." The woman whispered.

I turned to the woman raising an eyebrow and then turned back to Ota.

"Finished it early!" Ota said happily.

He walked over to us. "So what's up? What's with the cage?"

Baba smiled happily. "We bought a woman for auction Ota! I think she's a dominatrix! Maybe next time she'll pull out a whip!"

Ota frowned. "...You bought a what?!"

"Ota?!" The woman asked.

Ota widened his eyes. Did he recognize the voice.

Ota walked towards the cage and spotted the woman. "No way..." he gasped.

The woman smiled. "Ota! Is that really you?!"

I could have sworn my heart had stopped that time as we each had widened our eyes in complete shock at what we had saw...

The women had yanked on the cuffs tearing them off the steel ceilings in just one tug.

This was followed by separating the cuffs by pulling her hands to the side separately causing a piece of the chain to bounce off the cage.

The woman had then ripped off the blindfold revealing her excited deep maroon eyes that were directed at Ota.

"Ota! It really is you!" She said happily.

Ota widened his eyes. "...Asuna?!"

I raise an eyebrow. _'Asuna? Where have I heard that name before...?'_

My thoughts were interrupted because my heart had almost stopped when I saw how Asuna was bending the bars and separating them with her own two HANDS! Where was she getting all this strength?!

Ota looked slightly scared at Asuna's display of strength but nonetheless accepted the hug.

...

 **Asuna's POV:**

I slowly pull away from Ota smiling at him. He was in complete shock.

"Is that really you Asuna? You look so...different..." Ota said.

I giggled. "Different? Different how? I'm still the same old geek you knew from before."

Ota glanced at my outfit. "I know but...you just look different. You never really were the type to dress up."

I chuckled. "Oh this thing? This was just picked out by a friend. I have a whole collection of them."

I smiled at Ota. "So what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Ota said.

"Really? So are you an auction manager too?"

"That's right! But why were you in a cage?"

I patted Ota's cheek. "All will be explain in given time, but right now...I have business to attend to!"

A brown haired man in a red suit had walked up to us.

"Ota! You never told me you were hiding a sweetheart!"

Ota turned to him. "Oh, it's not like that. Asuna here is a childhood friend from school."

The man smiled at me bringing his hand out. "Hello there Princess, my name is Mits-"

I place a finger to his lips which seemed to have turned him on. His eyes wandered down my neck. I smiled.

"Please save the introductions for later. I am looking for Eisuke-"

I saw how the mans eyes wandered across my breasts.

I lifted his chin up so his eyes met mine again.

"-Ichinomiya..." I finished.

I turned to the 3 men behind me. One had brown hair and wore a black suit over a lavender suit, another wore a silver suit and a scornful expression that was directed at me, and the other wore completely black and kept smoking.

I smiled. "Would that be one of you?" I ask kindly.

The three men look at each other for a moment before turning back to me. The brown haired man then walked up to me wearing a serious expression which I would guess was _supposed_ intimidate me.

"Who wants to know?" Eisuke asked.

I smirked. _'Gotcha!'_

I put on my kindest smile and walked up to him putting my hand out.

"I'm Asuna Michiko, CEO of C.H.A.O.S. Incorporated!"

 ** _"Michiko's Chaos Incorperatedddd!"_**

Everyone else looked around in confusion for the source of the jingle. I chuckled. I dug in my bra in pulled out my cellphone. A hologram then appeared over the phone. "Sorry! That's mine! It's the company ringtone!"

Eisuke raised an eyebrow. "Your company...has a ringtone..."

I nodded as I started checking for my missed calls.

"Pretty catchy!" The man in the red suit said happily.

"Thanks cutie!" I say not taking my eyes off the phone.

The man chuckled. "Hey! She called me cute!"

Ota chuckled. "Since when were you this flirty?"

I then put my phone back in my bra and turn back to Eisuke who still didn't change that cold expression of his. But I wasn't backing down. I brought my hand out towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ichinomiya!"

Eisuke looked at my hand in disgust and then back at me.

"Well...that makes one of us..." he says coldly.

I slowly put my hand down awkwardly. "...Oh..."

"...So what's C.H.A.O.S. stand for kid?" The smoker asked.

I sighed. These guys weren't going to shut up were they?

"It stands for the **C** hemical **H** ome **A** ssociation **O** rder of **S** cience," I explain.

"Order of science? What do you mean by that?" The man in the red suit asked.

I turned to him. "Meaning that my organization will use science to change this world for-"

I turned back to Eisuke who looked impatient. I internally sighed. _'I must not be making a good first impression...I better cut to the chase...' I thought._

I put on my best smile.

"Mr. Ichinomiya, I request a room here at the hotel."

"If you have any questions on that matter, you can visit the manager at the front desk at the lobby just like any other guest," Eisuke says rather harshly.

I shake my head. "Well not just any room. I want a room in the pent-"

"- _You_ ," Eisuke interrupted.

"Are going to pay us 20 million!"

I raise an eyebrow. "What for?"

"We just bought your freedom, Princess!" Red suit cheered.

"In others words, we _own_ you!" Eisuke said with a confident smirk.

I flashed him a glare. "Own me?!"

"Let's get one thing straight Ichinomiya!" I snapped.

"Nobody _owns_ ME! I _own_ THEM!"

Eisuke's smirk was then slowly wiped from his face as I continued.

"I set myself up to be put for auction!"

Ota widened his eyes. "What? But why?"

"Because I wanted a chance to talk to you," I answer to Eisuke.

Eisuke raised an eyebrow for a moment but listened.

"I don't think you should waste your time with this woman. Maybe we should put her back up for auction," Silver suit said. It was then, I had lost my cool.

I whipped my head in his direction. "Woman?"

Silver suit had turned his attention to me. I marched up to him.

"Woman?"

"Woman! Woman! Woman! Woman! Women! Women! Woman?! Woman... **WOMAN!** " I roared.

I was now just face inches away from the coolheaded man who didn't seem the slightest bit phased at my outburst.

"Listen here, Jackie Chan!"

Now the coolheaded guy expression had changed.

"I've known you for 8.25 minutes and 6 seconds and you are already pissing me the HELL off!"

"She counted?!" I heard red suit ask.

"My NAME, is NOT woman!" I continue.

"I answer to Asuna or Michiko. USE IT you Chinese bastard!"

Smoker jaw had dropped causing the cigarette to fall out of his mouth. I could hear Ota and Red suit silently dying laughing. I could feel Eisuke's look of disgust directed at me but I didn't care. This 'woman hater' in front of me needed to put in his place. He had said nothing the entire time as his eyes had just widened in complete shock.

"HUH?! WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" I shouted.

"YOU WERE TALKING ALL BIG AND BAD JUST A MINUTE AGO!"

"Oh, what's this?"

"You don't SPEAK a-de-english?! HUH?!"

"Well HERE!" I continued.

 **"CHING CHANG CHONG DA GA DONG DONG KUNG!"**

Now Ota and Red suit were all over the floor laughing away. Smoker did his best to hide it but was just as surprised as Eisuke was.

"How's THAT for Chinese you IMMIGRANT!" I finished.

The woman hater now looked furious although his skin remained cool. I did not regret anything I said the slightest.

I leaned away from the man and crossed my arms. "Oh dear! You look pissed!"

"Why don't you just pull out a gun and shoot me since you can't take the heat?" I say.

 _KER-CLICK!_

" _That_...can be arranged...and I think I can handle heat, woman!" Silver suit said coldly.

A small pistol was now pointed and pressed against my forehead. It felt cold. But I was more pissed at the man than terrified at how a loaded gun was pointed at me.

"Sor! Don't!" Ota cried. He rushed over towards us but I quickly put my hand out to stop him. He did. My eyes did not leave the 'woman hater'.

 _'Sor...is that his name?' I thought._

"You just won't learn will you?" I ask calmly.

 _KER-CLICK!_

With my evil smirk, I had pointed a gun of my own at...'Sor' pressing it against his forehead. He seemed the slightest bit shock how I had possessed a gun.

"In just one blow, I can destroy that beautiful face and you'll be wearing lots of red in just 0.5 seconds. I'll leave the decision up to you..."

"Women like you make me sick! Your all the same! Your all either gold diggers or just plain obnoxious and in your case, rude and _racist_ , allowing such behavior to taint your loveliness..." Sor said cooly.

The room had then went silent for that moment, until red suit had spoke up.

"...Are those two flirting?!"

"Sor flirting?! But he hates women!" Ota chuckled.

"BUT! Asuna called him beautiful and Sor DID say she was lovely...IT MUST BE LOVE!" Red suit cheered.

 _'Ota and that man are complete clowns together...' I thought._

 _'...But...this man did call me lovely...'_

The corner of my lips curled into a small smirk but I didn't let it show.

I had then snapped back to reality when I saw Sor's angered expression still latched onto me. His thumb nearly about to pull the trigger. I give a bored expression.

"I am no longer delighted..."

With that I put my gun away which confused Sor who did the same.

I sigh. "This had gone off topic LONG enough!"

I then walk back to Eisuke keeping a straight face. I cut to the chase.

"I came here because I want a room in the penthouse suite here on this floor AND...I want to be auctioning manager!"

"The answer is NO!" Sor exclaimed.

I flashed him a glare. "SILENCE! I am NOT speaking to you! Zip it!"

"You sure got a smart mouth there, kid," Smoker chuckled.

"UGH! Do you all ever shut up?!" I yell as I turn to them.

"No not really!" Red suit chuckled.

"Well it needs to stop! It's annoying me!" I exclaim.

"I'm trying to talk business and you all won't stop with your interruptions! So shut it!"

"Hey...meanie..." Red suit whimpered sadly.

"...Woman!" Sor exclaimed.

"Oh NO!" I snap at him.

"If your up for round 2, I WILL shoot you dead this time!"

I sigh and then turned to Ota.

"...You need new friends!"

Ota frowned sadly. "Hey, I have some at least..."

Ouch...that hurt.

It didn't matter. I had then turned back to Eisuke determined to finally get back to business.

...

 **Eisuke's POV:**

"Give me a key to the room in this penthouse and make me an auctioning manager," Asuna had said.

"...No..." was all I said.

Asuna then showed a look of shock. "...What?!"

I told her off.

"Your two faced, your loud, your obnoxious, your a cow, and your a bitch! I regret ever bidding on you!"

"Eisuke!" Ota whined.

Asuna was at a breaking point and I was starting to enjoy seeing her squirm for once.

"Okay! Okay! Whatever! Please! Just let me stay here! I have no where else to go..."

I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't she rich? Can't she afford her own place?

"The government is after me because I apparently performed a dangerous experiment on Chinese Icon: Peter the Panda. And as a result, my company is on lockdown for awhile and I can't get any experiments or inventions done or sold anymore and if that happens then C.H.A.O.S. will be no more! And I can't just go anywhere because the government and some Chinese triads are searching for me as we speak..." Asuna explained.

Mamoru widened his eyes. "The government?!"

He started walking towards Asuna. "In that case, I guess I'm gonna have to get involved, kid."

Asuna glared at him. "Oh? And just what are you supposed to be, old man?"

Mamoru pulled out his badge as he grabbed Asuna's arm. "Detective!"

"You're coming with me-"

 _TWACK!_

To my shock and everyone else's, Asuna had sent a wild kick to Kishi's balls. Mamoru dropped to his knees, clutching them as he screamed.

"Kishi!" I exclaim.

"Asuna! Stop!" Ota cried.

 **ZU!**

 _TWACK!  
_

Asuna had went to the extremes and then brought out a glowing blue laser whip which had tightened and burned across Mamoru's wrists causing him to scream even further.

"She has a WHIP! A WHIP!" Baba squealed. I couldn't tell if he was turned on or terrified.

"This woman's dangerous!" Soryu exclaimed.

He then rushed towards Asuna but it was too late as Asuna had pulled out her gun and pointed it at Mamo making Soryu stop in his tracks.

"Nobody MOVE!" Asuna threatened.

"Asuna, what HAPPENED to you?!" Ota asked in disbelief.

"I'm doing this for the sake of the company! I'm sorry Ota!" Asuna cried.

She then brought her serious gaze at me. I studied her eyes. They watered...and it meant one thing inside...

...Weakness...

"Mr. Ichinomiya! I need to be an auctioning manager in order to sell my illegal experiments and keep money for my company going. If you let me stay here, I'll do whatever you want, pay the 20 mil, and-"

"-No money in the world is going to get you what you want this time!" I interrupt.

Asuna lowered her weapon. "...Huh?"

"I don't want some psychopathic bitch living in my hotel!"

"Please! I don't want to go back to prison!" Asuna cried.

Ota widened his eyes. "You went to prison?!"

 **ZU!**

Asuna had then released her whip from Mamoru causing him to fall back to the ground completely weak. His wrists were bloodshot red.

"Your hotel has the best security there is in all of Tokyo! I need to stay here or the government will take me back!" She cried.

"That isn't my problem." I say coldly.

"I know your type. Your the type of woman who's two faced just to get what she wants and only cares for herself!"

"You've shown me all of that by cursing out all of us while you were blindfolded and then playing it nice when you finally saw me, and _then_ being racist towards my friend _followed_ by physically beating on my other one!"

Asuna glanced down at the ground on the brink of tears.

"You don't understand what I'm going through right now..."

"I have a young dau-"

"-I want you the HELL out of my hotel! NOW!" I snapped.

"Eisuke!" Ota cried.

I ignored him.

Asuna finally looked back at me. Her eyes doing the best to fight off the tears as she looked at me with pure anger. I responded with a cold glare as I cross my legs on the sofa I was sitting on, waiting for her to take her leave.

Asuna sighed. "Fine...I'll just-"

"Michiko!" A young voice chimed.

I raise an eyebrow at the sound of a voice.

Each of us whipped our heads around and widened our eyes only to see a young little girl. Practically a toddler!

She was 2 feet tall with pale skin and dyed pink medium length hair. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a chibi Pikachu on it and a matching short brown skirt with thunderbolt prints and expensive mary jane shoes.

Soryu widened his eyes. "A child?!"

"Michiko! Michiko!" She cried out.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart," Asuna said kindly.

I widened her eyes bringing my attention towards her. "What?!"

"Sweetheart?!" Baba and Ota asked in shock.

Asuna kneeled down and welcomed the young girl with open arms giving her a hug.

"Hee hee hee! I missed you!" The girl chimed.

"I've missed you too!" Asuna chuckled. "You did so well finding your way here! I'm proud!"

"Who...is that?" I asked.

Asuna stood up, carrying the young girl as she turned to me. "She's my daughter! Her name is Azusa," she said. **(Me: Pronounced 'A-zoo-zee-aa' btw)**

Ota looked shocked. "Asuna! Your a mother?!"

"I was pregnant at 18 while I was in college so I couldn't live on campus obviously..." Asuna said as she smiled at her child.

"Your a mother?!" Baba asked surprised.

"But your so young with a great body and your so-"

"-Don't remind me...I know..." Asuna said glaring at him.

I watched as Asuna played with her child who played with her hair.

"Michiko! Michiko! I wove Michiko! She's so pwetty!" Azusa sang.

Asuna chuckled at that.

"Why does she call you by your last name?" Ota asked.

Asuna looked at him and then back at Azusa. "Because..."

Asuna had blushed before turning to the side.

"I'm too young to be called a mother..."

She ^^ smiled at Azusa. "But I'm proud to be one nonetheless!"

"I woveeee you!" Azusa cheered.

Asuna then pressed her lips to Azusa's cheek making the child squeal with joy.

"...Where's daddy...?" Soryu asked quietly though it was still audible.

"We're divorced..." Asuna answered keeping her eyes on the happy child.

I was completely stunned as I watched Asuna kindly smile at Azusa, playing with her.

All this time Asuna was only thinking about her child's future and her safety if they were to live here, otherwise Azusa will be taken into foster care...

I'd take back what I said about Asuna caring for herself but I wasn't the type to apologize so easily...

 _'To think someone so obnoxious and crazy could also turn about to be a responsible loving mother...who would have thought she would have a heart? And now I'm throwing the two of them to the streets where the government would take them...' I thought._

"Michiko? Are we gonna stay in this shiny hotel? I think it's pwetty!"

Asuna brought her gaze back to me.

I said nothing.

Asuna sighed a bit before giving her daughter an apologetic smile.

"No Darling, I don't think so..."

Azusa saddened.

"HUH?! Why?!"

Asuna gave her a smile.

"No...it's alright! We don't have to stay here."

Azusa looked as if she was about to cry.

"Then where will we go?!"

Asuna wiped Azusa's incoming tears. "Wherever the road takes us!"

Azusa was finally crying. "But the gover-!"

"-Shh..." Asuna put her finger to her lips. Asuna herself looked like she was about to cry but kept smiling.

"C'mon...let's go..."

The two then began to slowly walk away together with Azusa sobbing the whole way. Everyone but Soryu and I gave them sad expressions.

...I couldn't stand to see this anymore!

"Asuna!" I say.

Asuna stopped in her tracks. She turned to me as everyone else did.

"...I'll contact the manager, Mr. Kenzaki for the key to a room in the penthouse suite. You can live here with your daughter until the government is finished interrogating your company," I say.

Soryu glared at me. "WHAT?!"

"And I'll grant you the title of auctioning manager to sell your inventions. But you are to NOT to tell anyone about the auctions, _ever_!" I finished.

"Have you gone mad?! Your making this woman participate in the auctions?!" Soryu exclaimed.

I ignored him.

Asuna smiled as Ota and Baba happily gave each other high fives. Mamoru just continued to groan from the wrist pain.

"Thank you..." was all Asuna said.

She turned to her child. "Here that? We can stay!"

"YAY!" Azusa cheered.

"Go thank the nice man," Asuna said as she set her child down.

"Okay!" Azusa said.

I widened my eyes. _'She's bringing her child to me?!'_

Startled, I watched as Azusa rushed over to me, hoping over Mamo in the process with an excited look on her face. I wasn't used to being around children.

Azusa sat next to me on the couch and gave me a slight hug. I was slightly flustered as she gave me a smiley look.

"THANKS MISTER!"

I could hear Ota and Baba snickering causing me to blush as I turned to the side.

"...Sure..." I say.

...

...

...

...

 **Asuna's POV:**

After a shower in my new suite, I decided to dress up a little, styling my scarlet hair making it wavy but opting not to wear makeup as usual.

I wore my signature outfit.

It was a bright and shimmery light teal halter minidress that had a deep v-neck with curved cut outs at the midriff and a high hip slit on the left side allowing my C.H.A.O.S. emblem tattoo to be exposed. I also wore matching teal stilettos with a see-through glass heel.

I actually had a whole wardrobe full of skimpy dresses. In fact, dresses like these were all I wore except for when I was on vacation or out somewhere.

My outfit caused a lot of controversy!

Men found it overwhelming!

Feminists would cry!

Girls with less curvier figures would go jealous!

And many heads would turn.

I didn't care what others had to say because I loved showing off my muscular slender legs because they were my greatest asset in my opinion!

People saw me as the worlds problem anyway as I was nicknamed 'The Goddess of Chaos' since I was seen as a threat...I kinda liked that...

Although I always dressed provocatively, I still was a bit conservative as I completed my outfit with my long white lab coat that had C.H.A.O.S. written on the back.

I was now presentable!

...

...

...

All eyes were on me as I descended down the stairs to the penthouse lounge, the smooth _clip clop_ of my heels being the only thing heard. All I did was smile. I must have looked like some sort of goddess! It got me thrilled!

"Well helloooo, Ms. Michiko! You look beautiful as ever!" Red suit flirted.

I giggle. "Thank you!"

Red suit scanned me up and down.

"Hmm...are you not wearing underwear?"

I put my hands on my hips giving him a look.

"Hey! That's none of your business, Buddy!" I say back.

"You have a date, Asuna? Where are you going?" Ota asked.

"Nowhere but here Ota!" I say walking up to him.

"Where's Azusa?" Ota asked.

"Azusa's tired. She's in bed sleeping," I answer.

"So...why are you all dressed up?" Ota asked.

"Well, after all that's happened, I thought I'd look presentable so I could get to know all your friends better!" I say happily.

Red suit walked up to me and took my hand.

"You can certainly start with me, gorgeous!"

I chuckle in amusement at his gentleman gesture. "Sure! What's your name?"

"I'm Mitsunari Baba...charmed..." with that Baba kissed my hand.

I glance at Ota. "Is he always like this?"

"24-7!" Ota chuckled.

I turned back to Baba.

"Also! I'm a thief!"

"A thief?!"

"Don't worry!" Baba chuckled. "I won't steal from you, but I may just steal your heart!" He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see..."

Baba smiled at me. "Anyways...I'm 35, single, and ready to mingle..."

" **35?!** "

I jerked my hand back.

"You're a dirty old man!" I exclaim.

Baba widened his eyes. "Old man?!"

"She gotcha there, Baba!" Ota laughed.

"And here I was thinking you were kinda cute, but your almost 40!" I cried.

"I am cute! You still like me right?" Baba asked.

"UGH! NO! Your a dirty old man! I am no longer delighted!" I say.

"Moving on!" I say walking away.

I heard Baba whimper, but Ota comforted him as he chuckled.

I walked over to the detective smoker guy who was sitting on the couch with his legs spread icing his balls. His wrists were tied with bandages.

"Hi!" I say.

The man gave me a sharp glare.

"You're lucky Eisuke payed me to not arrest you! Assaulting the police is illegal and jail time is _long_!"

I gave the man a bored look as he talked. I leaned my head a bit where Ota was.

"Name?"

"Mamoru Kishi! Slacker detective!" Ota answered.

I nodded.

Mamoru shook his head.

"All of you kids with your sharp tongues and bad attitudes! You all need discipline!"

"Kinda like the whipping I gave you earlier?" I say with a smirk.

Mamoru looked like he wanted to strangle me as Ota and Baba laughed. I simple just smirked before moving onto the next person.

Silver suit was next.

He just sat in the sofa with his legs and arms crossed giving me a cold expression.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me your name?" I asked.

"...Soryu Oh...mobster..." Soryu said.

I raised my eyebrow. "A mobster!"

I turn back to Baba and then at Soryu before bringing my gaze back to Mamoru.

"A mobster and a thief!"

I smirked.

"You really are a slacker detective!"

"Shut it, kid!" Mamoru snapped.

I chuckled and turned back to Soryu.

I smiled.

"Hey...we came off the wrong foot earlier...I want to apologize to you..."

"Apologize to him and not me?! I was kicked in the BALLS!" Mamoru cried out.

I ignored him.

"I hope we can come out as friends, Soryu." I say.

Soryu frowned.

"...You really are two faced and obnoxious...but I'll accept your apology..."

I glared at him.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh oh!" Baba cried.

"I TRY to make peace with you and you just throw me off?!" I exclaim.

I shake my head. "All you Chinese are all so RUDE! Your worse than Americans!"

"Your not American?" Baba asked.

I turned back to him. "I'm half Japanese and half Afro-Brazilian."

"Ooh! Brazilian!" Baba purred excitedly.

I glared back at Soryu.

"Anyways, all you Americans and Chinese are all loud and evil and just plain BASTARDS!"

"...Are you done?" Soryu asked.

Now he's done it.

My face turned red.

 **"YOWNG GA POUNG GA POUNG YOWN GOWN CHING!"**

Soryu didn't seemed phased as he was used to my outbursts.

Baba and Ota just laughed.

"NOW! I'm DONE!" I snapped before walking away.

I then stopped when I was finally in front of Eisuke who sat on the couch giving me his cold expression.

"You already know who I am," he said.

I grinned. "Yes yes I know..."

"Eisuke Ichinomiya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Bastard CEO of Tres Shitheads!"

Now Baba, Ota, AND Mamoru were all red in the face as they fell on the floor laughing like hyenas.

Soryu had then walked back upstairs to his room due to the 'nonsense' while Eisuke just stared at me.

"Keep in mind that this 'Bastard CEO' can kick your ass right out of his hotel," Eisuke said.

I chuckle. "Then why keep my around?"

"Because..."

Eisuke smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Your the first person to talk to me the way you do...you've got some serious balls for a woman!"

I smiled. "Why, thank you!"

 _'If he thinks I've got balls he should meet my half cousin Shizuku Amano! She's always reckless in nature! Wonder where she is now...' I thought._

"Well now..." I say.

I dig in my dress and pull out wads of green wrapped in a band.

I handed it over to Eisuke who raised an eyebrow at first before realizing that I had given him cash.

"That's 20 mil for you," I say.

"Thank you," Eisuke said.

I couldn't help but ^^ smile as I giggle.

Eisuke raised an eyebrow.

"...What?"

"...Oh nothing!" I say.

"But I just know where going to be great friends Eisuke!" I say taking a seat next to him.

Eisuke smirked.

"Hmph! We'll see..." he says leaning on his fists while crossing his legs over.

I copied him.

"Yes we shall..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hope you don't mind I made our OC's cousins minamishiho! Couldn't resist! I just love your story!**

 **Anyway for those of you who are confused, the OC 'Shizuku Amano' belongs to minamishiho who also writes a funny KBTBB fanfic! Read her story!**

 **Let me know your thoughts, ideas, R &R!**


	3. CHAOS's True Power!

**Before we get to the chap, here's Asuna's profile if she was a real character:**

 **Name: Asuna Michiko**

 **Age: 22**

 **Height: 5' 7'**

 **Weight: ?**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Card: Queen of Spades**

 **Bio: CEO of Japan's most feared science facility: C.H.A.O.S. INC. From a young age she has been experimented by her father, the former CEO, giving her superhuman abilities turning her into one of the most ambitious and most powerful woman in all of Japan.**

 **She sets herself up to meet with Eisuke to make it her plan to become an auctioning manager for her own benefits.**

 **Title: The Sassy** ** _Scientist_**

 **Phrase: 'You're** ** _my test subject_** **now...'**

 **Comments From Others:**

 **Ota: She used to be so quiet back in elementary school, but now she's a whole new woman! Better not mess with her!**

 **Eisuke: Well if you ask me, that woman has some serious balls which is why I keep her around!**

 **...Well there you have it! That's what it would be like...**

 **...Don't get mad at me! (Hides behind Baba)**

 **Oh and be sure to check out my Enchanted in the Moonlight fanfic! TThanks!**

 **Anyways ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Asuna's POV:**

After getting to know the guys some more and celebrating with champagne, I had got up from my seat and walked up the stairs before turning back to Eisuke.

"Be sure to lock all your doors and windows..."

I smirk evilly.

"If you don't, snakes and spiders will come on out to get you..."

"Scorpions too!"

Ota, Mamo, and Baba widened their eyes.

"Snakes?"

"Spiders..."

"SCORPIONS?!"

Eisuke just frowned. "No pets in my hotel..."

I shook my head. "Not pets..."

"...Babies!" I say.

Ota widened his eyes. "Your 'babies?!'"

"Someone's been getting busy!" Baba joked.

I dismissed their comments and walked up the stairs. I heard Mamoru spoke up.

"That is one twisted kid!"

I smile. "That's a compliment," I say lastly.

...

I walked through the halls of the penthouse suites and walked towards the door to my room. I was about to grab the doorknob but I glanced over to the door next to mine.

It was the room that lead to Soryu's.

Yes, we were neighbors now...

I sighed at how apologizing to him about earlier probably meant nothing to him.

He was a mobster after all, always so serious and cool.

I widened my eyes. _'Wait! A mobster! He has a gun! Something I need for my latest experiment!' I thought._

I walked to Soryu's door and opened it to enter his room.

"Hey Sor!"

"Hee hee! Can I call you Sor?"

 _'_ _Stop geeking OUT! IDIOT!' I mentally shout._

"Ahem!"

"Anyways, I was wondering if you..."

I stopped in my tracks at the sight.

There on the leather sofa, sat Soryu.

He was clad in nothing but dark blue boxers.

My eyes descended across Soryu's features.

His usually silky smooth hair glistened with water droplets which dropped down to Soryu's tall and muscular body. I watched the water drops slowly roll across his chiseled chest which seeped into his abs.

"Ooh..."

"What do you want?" I hear Soryu ask quickly.

I snap out of my trance flushing a deep red.

"OH! I-I...um...well uh..."

 _'_ _IDIOT! STOP BEING SUCH A DORK!' I thought._

I clear my throat. "Uh...what were you doing?" I ask nervously.

"I just finished with my shower..." Soryu answered cooly.

I smile coyly. "Oh...right. That might explain why your all...wet..."

I mentally facepalmed. _'OBVIOUSLY!'_

"You still didn't answer my question..." Soryu said.

"Oh...right..." I slowly walk towards him.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your-"

My eyes then fall onto Soryu's body which made me nervous causing me to blush further.

 _'_ _Could you PLEASE put on a shirt so I can talk straight?!' I thought._

I bring my gaze back at Soryu who has a raised eyebrow making me even more nervous. I choke a bit inside before clearing my throat once more.

"Well!" I say quickly.

"I just wanted us...to come out as friends, you know?"

Soryu looked surprised. "Is that all?"

I slowly nodded. "Y-yes..."

Soryu nodded. "Alright..."

Even though Soryu remained expressionless, I smiled.

Soon the room grew silent and awkwardness started to fill the air.

I lean on a chair while pushing my hand up in my hair, starring at the floor.

"And...well...since we're friends now..." I began.

"I just wanted you to know that if there are any favors I could do...I'll be more than happy to...help..."

Soryu had got up as I said the last part I had sat and walked over to his closet.

I widened my eyes.

 _'_ _Is he going to change in front of me?!'_

My perverted nature had betrayed me when my eyes had wandered across Soryu's features. I grinned.

 _'_ _He's like a Calvin Klein model...with a really cute butt!' I thought._

 _FWOOP!_

A rough but silky fabric was tossed at my face blocking my entire view of Soryu's body.

"Hey!" I cry.

"Wear this," I heard Soryu say.

I pull the fabric off my face only to see a shiny dress with golden designs going through it.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a qipao?!"

"You said you would do me favors didn't you?" Soryu asked.

"Well here's my favor. You are going to pretend to be the mob bosses daughter of the Bell Crickets and attend marriage meetings. Your name will be Mei Ling."

I looked at him crazy.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm wearing THIS and meeting with a group of Chinese triads!"

Soryu glared at me.

"You said you'd-"

"-Yes I did!" I say with a smile.

I frown. "Anything not Chinese related!"

I toss the qipao back at Soryu.

"I wouldn't be caught DEAD in these things!"

Soryu shook his head. "You're hopeless..."

"Whatever! Now give me your gun!" I say.

Soryu widened his eyes. "What?! What for?!"

I smiled. "I want to conduct an experiment!"

Soryu glared at me. "Not with my gun!"

I glare back. "OH JUST FORGET IT!"

I turn to walk away. "I'm LEAVING!"

"Fine!" Soryu exclaimed.

"Fine!" I say back.

"GOOD!" Soryu yelled.

"GOOD!" I shouted.

 _SLAM!_

...

...

After going into my room, I changed into my sleepwear which consisted of light blue short shorts and a white cropped tank that had 'Ms. Einstein' written across the chest in light blue letters.

I sat on the bed with Azusa who was in her pink footy pajamas, watching her put makeup on her Barbie doll.

She started off with some sort of blue powder which was placed over the Barbie's eyelids, followed by some pinkish powder on the cheeks, and then finishing it off with some glossy substance on the Barbie's lips. I tilted my head.

"Azusa..." I say.

"Yes?" She answer as she started brushing the Barbie's hair.

"I want you to tell me..." I began.

"Why do girls like to put on makeup? What is the purpose?"

Azusa looked at me and then back at the doll.

"To be pwetty!"

"To be pretty..." I say.

Azusa nodded. "Mmhm! They make gwils wook pwetty cuz of all the nice colors!"

I nodded. "I see...but don't girls look pretty for the way they are?"

Azusa tilted her head. "Hmm...maybe! But with makeup, boys will notice you and you get attention from other people like at fancy parties!"

"Interesting..." I say.

Okay, I am smart with a REALLY high IQ but I had zero knowledge on the inner female and what girls like to do due to spending my childhood in a science lab.

Azusa was really helpful in these situations. She taught me everything I need to know about girlhood and I got to experience things I never got to as a kid!

Azusa was also the one who gave me the idea of wearing my series of expensive minidresses telling me that it made me look cute and my legs nicer looking since I knew nothing about fashion.

The two of us would often spend our time together playing with dolls and roll playing with them, do each others makeup, play dress up, play Princess, and watch Disney movies and TV shows on Disney Junior.

I didn't care how old I was! It would be our little secret.

Although I stayed away from makeup, I was grateful for Azusa teaching me so many things and I couldn't be more than happy that this child had came into my life!

Azusa then placed the brush down and showed me the Barbie.

"Done!"

I smiled. "Yeah you're right! She does look really pretty!"

Azusa nodded. "Mmhm!" She then set the doll onto the floor.

"So!" I say. I then pick up the TV remote and go On Demand and head for the kids section.

"What Disney movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"Mulan!" Azusa cheered.

I frowned a bit. "Mulan..."

I sighed. For the past week, Azusa wanted to watch Mulan. I know she's seen it so many times but she only wanted to watch it with me. I didn't want to watch a movie about Chinese people so I would often avoid it.

I look at the clock which read _11:00PM_. I then turned back to Azusa. "On second thought, it's getting late. We should probably go to sleep now. You have school in the morning."

"Aww..." Azusa whined.

I ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Darling we'll watch Mulan tommorrow!"

"You always say that..." Azusa sighed.

She's right, I do!

I kissed her forehead. "C'mon lets go to bed."

"Okay!" She said.

The two of us then got under the blankets with Azusa cuddling close by my side while I wrapped an arm around her waist. I then turned off the lights by simply clapping my hands. (Oh yes! I did a little tinkering with my suite!)

"Goodnight, Sweetheart!" I say.

"Goodnight, Michiko!" Azusa said.

...

...

 **Baba's POV:**

At around 6AM, I snuck my way into Asuna's suite to her bedroom.

Something's been on my mind since I've met her.

And that thought was...

...What does she sleep in?

While slipping in quietly through her window, I thought of all the possibilities of her sleep attire excitedly.

Sexy+Scientist+Hot Body could equal to just about anything!

There she was sleeping in her large bed like an angel with her child at the far end.

Her blanket covering her body which was practically begging me to take it off like a gift wrapped present underneath the tree.

I had practically tip toed towards her.

She looked so carefree with her messy scarlet red hair that spreaded all over the pillows and her calm relaxed smile.

I couldn't help but grin.

I slowly brought my hands towards her and quietly peeled the blankets off her body. Slowly bits of red and black appeared on her body.

"Ooh! What a treat for the eyes..." I whispered.

Asuna was clad in a sleek red and black bra which held her large breasts in perfectly and a matching g string that wrapped around her curves. The bra had several black dots going diagonally down each sides with the center of the bra being entirely made of fishnets. It was a real treat for the eyes.

I smiled. _'I must be the luckiest man in the world!' I thought._

 _'_ _Whoever divorced this intelligent beauty is an idiot!'_

That was when I noticed the black dots on the bra slowly lit up into red lights.

"Ooh! A light show..." I quietly cheered.

I then started noticing some green digital lights flow through the fishnets.

I raised an eyebrow. _'Wait! Is that a computer program in there?!' I thought._

The fishnets in the bra then created a green computerized face that had two green dots for eyes and a digital green mouth that smiled.

"...And what are you?"

The computer program face then changed from green to red creating an angry digital face.

 _"_ _INTRUDER ALERT! THREAT DETECTED!"_

"HUH?!"

 _ZAP!_

 _ZAP!_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

 **Asuna's POV:**

I smiled in my sleep at the sound of the scream and instantly woke up seeing Baba clutching his eye while stumbling back from the laser that had shot out from my bra.

I smirked evilly. "I KNEW you would try something dirty! OLD MAN!"

I jumped up from the bed and kicked Baba in the stomach.

 _TWACK!_

"Oof!"

"HEY!" Baba called out.

I balled up a fist. "Out of my ROOM OLD MAN!"

 _FWOOP!_

"AAH!"

...

...

...

I descended down the stairs to the lounge to meet with the guys. Ota had been laughing like a hyena at Baba who had placed an ice pack over his eye. Soryu and Eisuke had looks of shock on their faces and I pretty much gathered that Baba had told them the story.

"Good morning, everyone!" I say with a grin.

All eyes were now on me.

Baba actually looked scared making me grin at him even more.

Ota laughed. "What's this about a bra that shoots lasers?!"

"Is it true?" Eisuke asked.

I pull out the bra from out of nowhere.

"My latest invention!" I sang.

"I call it the Zap Bra!" I dangle it.

"There's no way you can possibly have us believe that a bra can release monochromatic light," Soryu said.

"He's right! That sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie," Mamoru chuckled.

"NO! IT'S TRUE!" Baba cried out.

Everyone turned to him.

"That bra shoots lasers! REAL LASERS!"

I glared at him. "I was teaching you a lesson! Don't ever come in my room again!"

"Whatever! But what kind of scientist shoots a guy with her BRA?!" Baba cried.

I snickered.

Being the evil woman I was, I pointed the bra towards Baba.

The computer program made an angry face.

 _'_ _PERVY THREAT DETECTED!'_

"NO!" Baba cried.

Instantly, Baba ducked to the floor and covered his head.

 _ZAP!_

 _ZAP!_

 _CRACKKKKKKKK!_

Two vases in the room had now been turned to pieces of ceramic material.

Eisuke widened his eyes. "What the hell?!"

Soryu was even more shocked. "I don't believe it...!"

Mamoru's cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Did that bra do that?!"

"Cool!" Ota cheered.

I snickered, proud of my little creation. Although it soon came to an end when I felt Eisuke's glare on me.

I turned to him.

"Oh right! Where are my manners..."

I pull out my checkbook and a pen and began signing.

"Here..."

 _RIP!_

I hand Eisuke the check. He took it.

"I'm sure this won't be the first time I'll be paying you back for situations like this."

Eisuke nodded. "Thank you..."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean this won't be the first time?"

I grinned. "Oh nothing..."

The room then went silent except for Ota's chuckles.

I smiled.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

I hold the Zap Bra in the air.

"Why don't we put this up for auction?!"

"A Zap Bra..." Eisuke said blankly.

I turned to him. "C'mon! Do you know how many women would kill each other just to have this bra?!"

"I still don't understand why you would invent something like that in the first place..." Soryu said.

I turned to him. "Y'know..."

"Shoot your friends, shoot your neighbors, shoot your perverted friends, shoot your boyfriend, and husbands!"

"Annnnnd! It can even double as a friendly game of laser tag for teenage girls at sleepovers!"

"You just put a dirty thought in my head, kid," Mamoru said.

"Those poor girls are gonna kill each other! Your gonna get sued Asuna!" Ota said.

I shrugged. "C.H.A.O.S. is just like McDonalds..."

"We'll get into over a million law suits but we'll never ever go out of business because consumers still use our products!"

"You sure you're not an evil scientist?" Baba asked.

I turned to him widening my eyes in surprised for that moment.

I blushed as I smiled.

"You...you think I'm evil?"

Soryu raised an eyebrow. "She thinks that a compliment? What a strange woman..."

I turned to him putting my hands on my hips. "Compliment or not, I've been called much worse over the years...doesn't affect me..."

"Ugh..." Mamoru groaned.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's with you?"

Mamoru stretched a bit. "My backs been killing me!"

"Killing you from slacking all day? That makes sense!" Ota laughed.

Mamoru winced. "Quit being a brat! I'm in pain! I think I pulled something...shit!"

I stared at Mamoru seeing how he was in distress while his so called friends did nothing but tease him.

I blushed letting my personal feelings get the best of me as my eyes watered.

"You...you poor thing..."

 _ZOOM!_

Shocking the others in the process, I had sped over to Mamoru and placed a pillow behind his back allowing him to lean back comfortably.

"How does that feel? Better?" I asked kindly.

Mamoru letted out a relax sigh. "...Yeah...that does feel better..."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, kid!"

I smile back. "Do you want anything else?"

"Hmm...some coffee would be good," Mamoru said.

 _ZOOM!_

 _ZOOM!_

I had sped up and down the stairs and instantly brought Mamoru a cup of coffee.

"Here!"

Mamoru widened his eyes but took the coffee anyway.

"Thanks..."

I watched as Mamoru sipped the coffee. I cooed before taking a seat next to him and clinging onto his arm while leaning on his shoulder.

I felt confused expressions from everyone.

"What's with the kid?" Mamoru asked.

"Ooh, I think she likes you!" Ota sang.

I glared at him as I pulled away from Mamoru. "Don't be silly!"

"Then why are you acting all clingy?" Baba asked.

I blushed and sighed as I looked down. "It's just..."

"Well..."

"See..."

I shake with nervousness and then bite my lips as water fills my eyes...

...

...

...

" **I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE A GRANDPA!** "

Everyone looked at me crazy.

"HUH?!"

I squeal. "Old, helpless, angry people are just so CUTE! I want to take care of them! I always wanted to have a grandpa who cries out in pain when needed!"

"Who are you calling helpless, kid?!" Mamoru asked.

I smiled at him. "Oh Grandpa!" I cooed, hugging him.

"When did you become a Grandpa?" Eisuke chuckled.

"I'm NOT her Grandpa!" Mamoru complained.

"My little Grandpa!" I sang.

"I'm NOT your Grandpa!" Mamoru yelled.

"Easy does it, Grandpa!" Ota joked.

"Shut up, kid! I'm nobodies Grandpa!" Mamoru said.

I looked up at him. "Oh Mamo! Please pretend to be my Grandpa! I'll take care of you and everything! PLEASE!" I cry.

Mamoru looked up at me. "Take care of me, eh?"

"In other words you can help him become lazier!" Ota says.

"Can it!" Mamoru snapped.

"Forget him!" I say.

I hug Mamoru's arm.

"Please be my Grandpa?"

"Whatever, kid..." Mamoru said.

I blushed and smile. "YAY! I have a new Grandpa! I'll be the best granddaughter ever, Grandpa Mamo!" I say hugging him.

"What a weird kid..." Mamoru sighed giving me a slight hug.

"Someone who invents bra's that shoot lasers, uses whips, and fetishizes old people? What kind of woman are you?" Baba asked.

I lean away from Mamo and turn to everyone else.

"Why don't I just take the time to tell you all about me?" I say.

...

...

...

...

Baba widened his eyes.

"You NEVER went to your high school prom?!"

I shook my head. "Nope! I spent the night at home alone, studying."

Ota frowned. "That right there is sad..."

I shrugged. "Boys didn't like me...I was a major loner after elementary school."

"WHAT?! But you're so beautiful!" Baba exclaimed.

I turned to him. "Y'know...looks aren't everything..."

"I find it hard to believe someone so loud could have turned out to be a loner," Eisuke said.

I turned to him. "Well, I wasn't that sexy cheerleader in high school. Instead I was the nerdy girl who sat alone at lunch being pelted with opened ketchup packets!"

Mamoru frowned sadly. "That's real awful..."

I smile. "Maybe! But I have some friends now! You 5!"

"Just us?" Soryu asked.

"You guys and my daughter! My best friend!" I say.

"Your daughter's your best friend?" Eisuke asked.

Ota frowned. "Now _that's_ sad!"

I glare at him. "Oh shut up! Azusa has taught me so many things and shown me things that I never got to experience as a child and I couldn't be more grateful that she came into my life!"

Baba sniffled as cried. "Now that's a mother! Thinking of her child as her own best friend!"

"Dry your tears, its pathetic!" Soryu snapped.

"Oh that's right! My own mother too!" I say.

I turned to Eisuke. "She works here y'know?"

Eisuke slightly widened his eyes. "Really? Is she a maid for the penthouse?"

I shook my head. "Nope! She works at your casino as one of the showgirls!"

"Hmm, maybe I know her?" Baba asked.

I turned to him. "Names, Adélia Vega-Santos. She's young, nice legs, my skin, dyed purple and pink hair? Ring a bell?"

"Never met her, but I'd love to meet her!" Baba said happily.

"As do I," Eisuke said.

"You can all meet her!" I say.

"Anyways, I originally moved to Tokyo to get my revenge on her for not fighting for my custody but then I found out the truth from her..."

My face darkened.

"When my father drugged her the day of the custody trial..."

"Whoa, that's deep," Baba said.

"I should have him arrested. Where is he now?" Mamoru asked.

I smiled. "Dead!"

Everyone either widened their eyes or raised an eyebrow.

"You seem pretty happy about that..." Eisuke said.

I stared down at the ground. "I spent my entire childhood experimented by my father. Endless injections and shocks to the body until midnight. Nobody ever believed me..."

"That's terrible!" Baba said.

"Every child wants to be loved by their parents...not be used as a tool or shoved to the side..." I say sadly.

"And the way he treated my mother was just awful...he abused her...seeing her only as a tool to produce a child he would later experiment on..."

"'Gold digging whore' he would say..."

"...Maybe it was true but my mother was still loving..."

"Sorry..." I heard.

I looked up from the floor turning to the source of the voice.

It came from Soryu.

His expression looked cold but his eyes were sympathetic.

 _'_ _Does he really feel this way?'This is a surprise!' I thought._

"Soryu..." I say.

"...Thanks..."

I stared into Soryu's eyes for that moment.

 _'_ _Maybe your not such a bad guy after all...' I thought._

 _'_ _But I wonder if he has a backstory too...maybe that's why he's so sympathetic...'_

"Are those two falling in love, Ota?" Baba asked.

"Sor, in love? That will be the day!" Ota laughed.

I blushed and turned to them. "Wh-what?!"

Soryu glared at them. "Both of you shut your mouths! I feel nothing for this woman!"

 _'_ _Ouch...'_

 _'_ _Wait! Why do I care how he feels?! It's not like I have any feelings for him or anything...' I thought._

A flush of red takes over my cheeks. I widen my eyes.

 _'_ _Why do my cheeks feel hot?!' I thought._

"Why did your father experiment on you in the first place?" Mamoru asked.

"To create this..." I say.

 _FWOOP!_

I instantly whipped out a needle with a familiar green liquid inside of it which freaked out everyone.

Baba shrieked. "Needles!"

"Chemical SHD..." I said.

Eisuke raised an eyebrow. "SHD?"

"Super Human Syndrome, an injection worth 995 Billion!" I explain.

"Who in the right mind would want to spend that much money to have a needle shot in their arm?!" Ota asked.

I stood up. "The types of people who would want to do this..."

 _FWOOP!_

 _TAP!_

I had instantly flipped up 20 feet in the air and landed on the top of the railing that lead up to the penthouse suites, overlooking the guys in the lounge as I carefully balanced on the tip of my heels.

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Asuna?!" Ota asked.

"Whoa..." Baba said.

Mamoru had then choked on the smoke from his cigarettes.

Eisuke and Soryu were just speechless and I could have sworn I saw a wet stain form on Soryu's pants.

I grinned. "And this..."

 _FWOOP!_

 _TAP!_

I jumped into the air and swong on the chandelier briefly before landing on the ground perfectly next to Baba.

Baba looked turned on. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh! And this..." I say.

I roughly hoist Baba up with my hand and raise up my leg.

 _TWACK!_

 _THUD!_

With a kick to the stomach, I had sent Baba flying sending him slamming towards the wall, although not too roughly as I had moderated my strength.

Baba had layed on the ground twitching his now weak body.

"I'm okay!"

"Ow..."

I turned back to the others who were all speechless.

"As you can see, this is power and strength. Once injected you will be known as an Altered Human. Nothing will be able to touch you! You'll even be immune to toxins and all other forms of venom and poisons."

"Is this...even legal?" Mamoru asked nervously.

"No it isn't, which is why the government only wants it but really they just want power for themselves..." I say.

"Power..." Eisuke and Soryu said.

I turn to them. "Must terrify you, I know...but just think..."

"A whole _bus_ can fall on you and you'll still be alive! Injured and hospitalized for a total of 10 months...but alive..."

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Mamoru exclaimed.

I turned to him.

"No...it's power..."

"Not even 100 bullet holes through the body can kill you...you will be able to fight back," I say.

I turned to Eisuke. "I can sell this product of 995 Billion at the auctions every 5 months...is that okay?"

Eisuke nodded. "...Fine..."

"This is a lot to take in..." Ota sighed.

"Then why don't we change the subject?" I ask.

I then walk over to Baba and help him up as we walk over back to the couch.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, are you alright?" I asked.

"Lovvvveee hurts...heh..." a dizzy Baba said.

...

...

...

"I know you hate your dad for doing those bad things to you, but you really just stood their and smiled as he died?!" Ota asked.

I smirked evilly. "My father died because he was foolish..."

"His overconfidence betrayed him!"

"If you're going to build an underground facility then you should have tight security. But instead he doesn't look into that and allows the government to sniff around his entire corporation and as a result a bullet was blown through the head..."

"You really are an evil scientist are you?" Baba asked.

I blush. "I'd so kiss you for all the compliments you've been giving me...but your an old man..."

"I'm not old! I'm a fun guy!" Baba cried.

Ota laughed.

"But you know...at the same time..." I say softly.

I glance at the floor. "My father is the reason I'm the woman I am today..."

"I'm curious...but what's your companies primary objective?" Eisuke asked.

"Bring Japan into Chaos and soon the rest of the world..." I say with a smile.

Soryu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

I give him a kind smile which seemed to have caught him off guard. "Exactly what it sounds like..."

"I like the idea of a strong world corrupted and changed the way I like it...because that's what humans fear the most!"

"I also like the idea of my babies roaming freely and behaving the way they please..."

Ota raised an eyebrow. "...Who are your 'babies'?" Ota asked.

I turned to him. "Chemicals...animals...they're all my babies who assist me in changing this disordered world."

"Is that why you have a snake going up your dress?" Baba asked.

I turned to him. "Huh?"

I glanced down at my thigh seeing how he was talking about my tattoo.

"Oh! I got this done so I'll always think about Crystal..."

Soryu raised an eyebrow. "Crystal?"

"That's the name of my pet python I rescued from Eastern Africa!" I say.

"You own a python?!" Baba asked.

I smiled at him. "Your more than welcome to meet her anytime!"

Eisuke glared at me. "Are you saying there are endangered animals living in MY hotel?!"

"Anyways, I'll change this world with my own two hands! I will one day overthrow the government and then become president using the power to unite the entire world as my own becoming the worlds leader...because this world needs a woman to keep things in check!" I say quickly.

"You'll have to take down the worlds military first to do any of that," Mamoru chuckled.

"Seriously, you sound like a power hungry dictator, Asuna," Ota said.

I glared at them. "I will preserve order!"

"Anyone who interferes with C.H.A.O.S.'s master plan will be wiped off the face of the universe!"

Mamoru and Ota winced at my words. Baba grinned at Soryu.

"She's like a female version of you, Sor!"

Ota grinned. "Now that you mentioned it..."

Soryu was about to say something but I spoke up first.

"Both of you be quiet!"

 _"_ _We interrupt this program with some breaking news!" The news reporter said._

We each then turned to the TV.

 _"_ _Last night, animals at the Tokyo Zoo have been released!"_

Baba widened his eyes. "That can't be good..."

 _"_ _Elephants, monkeys, tigers, lions, hippos, kangaroos, gorillas, snakes and more are now frequently running amok through the city. Although the person who released the animals are unknown. But police say whoever did, they will be brought to justice!" the reporter said._

 _"_ _A monkey ripped my hair out!" A woman cried._

 _"_ _An animal pooped on my face!" A kid cried._

 _"_ _A hippo destroyed MY CAR!" A man yelled._

I held in my laughter the best I could at that last part.

Footage of all the zoo animals rampaging through the city where then shown.

"Oh my god!" Eisuke said shaking his head.

"It's madness," Soryu agreed.

 _"_ _Zoo keepers are doing their best to capture the animals and put them back in cages. But police say to lock all doors and windows and hide in larger secluded areas. This is Akira Tokido, Tokyo News!"_

I smiled.

"...My babies are free at last..."

Everyone in the room looked at me soon crazy that I must have looked mental in their eyes.

"YOU released the animals?!" Ota asked.

"Your a madwoman!" Soryu asked.

I smiled widely at him. "I'm twisted at best!"

"Why'd ya do it?!" Mamoru asked.

"When did you do it?!" Ota asked.

"Last night, but this isn't the first set of zoo animals I've released. I travel around the world to do this," I explain.

"So the Kangaroo Rampage in Australia? The King Panda Wrath in China? The Venom Snake Apocalypse in Africa?! That was all you?!" Baba asked although sounding amused.

I smiled at him. "Soon I will deliver Chaos to the rest of the world...they can consider this a personal message from my company itself..."

Baba laughed. "We're all gonna die!"

"It's not funny!" Ota exclaimed.

"What kind of woman releases endangered animals from the zoo?" Soryu exclaimed.

I blush and smiled. "I do this because animals don't deserve to be trapped or oppressed...something I can relate too..."

"YOU'VE JUST BROUGHT TERROR TO ALL OF JAPAN!" Eisuke yelled.

I glared at him.

"I THINK, you should be thanking me!"

"The reporter said to hide in large secluded areas, RIGHT?!" I snapped.

"This means millions of terrified people will be brought to your hotel, and more people means more money in your pocket!"

Eisuke just stared. "You..."

"YOUR welcome, Mr. Ichinomiya..." I say with a smile.

"Your not stable..." Soryu said.

I smiled at the ceiling. "Chaos is just the beginning for this nation and soon I will corrupt the rest..."

"You've changed...so much..." Ota said.

I then broke into a fit of evil laughter.

After awhile I then got up.

I slowly walked over to Soryu who looked nervously at me with each step I took.

I leaned down closer to him leaning my face against him. Soryu who widened his eyes leaned back, his face glowing pink.

"Woma-"

I place my hand on his thigh and stroked it, leaning my lips against his ear.

"Certifique-se de mudar suas calcas. Eu sei que coce molha-los para fora do medo...mas isso e ok..."

"...What?"

I snickered as Soryu was in complete confusion at my words.

I lean away from him.

"Ooh...sexy accent!" Baba cheered.

I started walking up the stairs.

"The government is really on your company's case now, kid," Mamo said.

I stopped in my tracks.

"The government...?"

"Ku ku ku..."

"They would try to defy us?"

...

...

...

"Here comes the choo choo twain!"

"CHOO CHOO!"

"Mmm! That tastes SO GOOD!"

That night, I layed on the bed with Azusa in our sleepwear. After we made our yummy ice cream gummy bear treat together, I layed on my stomach allowing Azusa to feed it to me.

"Last bite! Come and get it!" Azusa cheered holding her spoon of ice cream and gummy bears towards me.

"Hee hee! Okay!" I giggled.

"CHOO CHOO!"

Azusa then slipped the ice cream in my mouth.

I ^^ smiled.

"Mmm! Yummy! Thank you!" I cooed.

Azusa giggled.

"Now you feed me!"

"Okay!"

I got in position and scooped up some ice cream and held it towards Azusa.

"Say 'ah'"

 ** _"_** ** _Michiko's Chaos Incorporatedddd!"_**

I picked up my phone.

"Sorry Darling, duty calls. I'll be right back!"

Azusa smiled. "Ok! Hurry before the creamy stuff melts!"

I ruffled her hair a bit before getting up from the bed and walking into my living room, shutting the door behind me.

"I wonder if this is one of my associates calling to tell me that the fortress is finished yet."

I set my phone onto the table.

"Answer call!" I command.

A hologram shoots from the cellphone.

I gasped at who it was.

There stood a man. He was all blue due to the hologram but he had wore a suit and I knew for a fact that he had deep black hair. He was Chinese although half Japanese.

He grinned evilly.

I glared at him.

"Asato! What are you-?"

 _"_ _To Asuna Michiko, heed my warning..."_

I raise an eyebrow. _'A voice message?!'_

 _"_ _I know you're hiding in that bastards hotel. A really weak move if you ask me!"_ Asato began.

 _"_ _I will take away C.H.A.O.S. for my own with my league of forces!"_

"What league of forces?" I ask quietly.

 _"_ _A science facility of my own by the name of 'The United Leaders of Science' or the TULS, we're we will take control!"_ Asato laughed.

I widened my eyes. "No..."

 _"_ _Keep in mind that I still have the same abilities you do, Asuna! The Chemical you gave me!"_ He sneered.

I growled angrily.

 _"_ _When the government overthrows you, I will slip under both of your noses while your both in combat and take the Chemical SHD and C.H.A.O.S. for myself so that I will control this world!"_ Asato said.

He smirked. _"I'll even take Azusa too, since she's all you have left in your family!"_

"YOU MONSTER!" I roared.

 _"_ _Goodbye for now, Asuna! Destroy you later!"_ Asato said evilly.

The call then ended.

I clenched my fists.

Things were really serious now.

I knew for a fact that this was now a 3 way war between C.H.A.O.S., the government, and the TULS.

I growled evilly.

"Asato..."

"I _will_ destroy you and soon the rest of this world..."

...

 **R &R! And don't forget to read my Enchanted in the Moonlight Story!**


	4. Bidders Submitting to Chaos!

**Please read my Enchanted in the Moonlight fic too! I'd be happy if you did and you told me your thoughts! Thank you!**

 **Warning! Long chapter ahead! ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **Asuna's POV:**

In case if you were wondering, the Zap Bra at the auction became a success!

Let's just say that over 500 women in the crowd had to be escorted out by security since it turned into an all out war just for my item worth 95 Mil.

But hey! Could you blame them? It's a pretty good looking and functional bra!

It even had a button to adjust cup sizes, which in a lot of women's cases is a LOT better than fishing through drawers in a Victoria's Secret Outlet to find out that your favorite bra doesn't carry your size anymore!

I didn't matter...I got my money in the end!

I would never forget the dumbfounded expressions on all the guys faces when they saw what chaos my bra had caused in the audience, especially Eisuke's...

...

...

...

It's been 3 weeks since I've been living with the guys at the hotel.

I've attended many of the auctions with the guys and sold my inventions with ease and business was booming once more for my company which had been built...elsewhere...

If I wanted to go out in public without being spotted I would use my Morphing Device!

It was a form of a watch with four buttons that allowed me to take the form of anyone I chose.

In public I would take the form of a darker skinned woman with half blue and half lavender hair, bright colored makeup donning extremely revealing outfits. And if anyone asked, my name would be 'Blak Asia': Half black half Japanese Rapper.

It was the perfect plan! No one would expect it to be me since I personally despised rappers.

And even if my alter ego did nothing, I had found myself surrounded by reporters at I.V.C. parties or at the lobby, so in a way, I was sorta famous for being famous!

Anyways, being with the guys couldn't have been more amusing!

Being fellow CEO's, Eisuke and I constantly clashed it out to see who had more money even though we both knew the answer to that. Our days together were like this:

 _"They call you the Goddess of Chaos?! HA! You are no god!" Eisuke would say ever so arrogantly._

 _"King?! King of the Bastards is right!" I would say back._

Eisuke would just stare me down.

I blushed turning to the side.

 _"I do like the game, King of Thrones..."_

 _"...What?"_

 _"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"_

Days with Mamoru were like this in the lounge:

 _"Get off your ass and do something for a living Kishi!" Ota had laughed._

 _"I DO!" Mamoru would exclaim._

 _"You're going to wind up and old biddy!" Baba would agree._

 _Mamoru would growl. I would stick up for him._

 _"HEY! If this copper wants to sit on his ass and Dunk his Donuts, LET HIM!" I would say._

This had shut the two jokers up.

 _"...These are frosted bagels kid..." Mamoru would say._

I had jumped into his arms.

 _"OH Grandpa!"_

 _"I'M NOT YOUR GRANDPA!"_

I adored the guy to death!

The other 'old guy', Baba, turned out to be alright...when he wasn't flirting!

Our days together in my suite(yes I allowed him back in my room, just not at night) were like this:

The two of us, and Azusa would often sit together either playing video games or watching our favorite anime's.

 _"Do you ship NaLu?" I would ask._

 _"Are you kidding?! Natsu needs to wake up and tell Lucy how he really feels! Gray with Juvia too!" Baba would exclaim._

He was really passionate about the pairings.

 _"I wike Kitsuna!" Azusa would chime._

 _"...Kitsuna?!"_

 _"She's an OC from a popuwar fanfic!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

Those days were fun!

Other days with Ota, were usual...when not chaotic:

The two of us(with me in my rapper persona) would walk across the lobby.

I had spotted a rich old woman in a fur coat...FUR!

I would stop in my tracks.

 _"Ota...that woman..."_

Ota stopped and turned to me.

 _"Hm?"_

My nerves would shake.

 _"She's wearing fur..."_

 _"So?"_

Fury had rose through my bloodstream.

 _"REAL fur Ota! Real fur!"_

 _"Uh oh..."_

 _"She hurt my baby...she killed them!"_

 _"No no! No she didn't! The people of the industry did!"_

I had growled after his comment.

 _"Asuna?"_

 _"That woman is wearing my baby like an accessory and now she must...die..."_

 _"HUH?!"_

I had then launched at the woman causing a scene in the lobby. Reporters had surrounded me taking pictures. Ota was beyond shocked as I pulled on the woman's fur coat tangling her inside her own outfit.

I had shouted repeatedly:

 _"50 dead animals for ONE FUR COAT! 50 dead animals for ONE FUR COAT! IT'S INHUMAN!"_

 _"LET ME GO NOW!" The woman had shouted._

 _"BLAK ASIA, STOP!" Ota had cried._

The situation would eventually end, and as a result, Ota would be mad at me for at least a week, but things would turn up between us in the end...

Anyways...my days with Soryu were...interesting:

The two of us would be alone together at the lounge.

I had sat close to Soryu, talking smoothly in the most soothing voice ever.

I had brought the needle with the Chemical SHD to his neck.

 _"All the power in the world can belong to you and the rest of the Ice Dragons...if you would do my company a favor..." I would say._

 _"P-power?" He would ask._

I leaned my lips to his ear.

 _"Take it..."_

 _"I..."_

 _"Give into C.H.A.O.S...lose yourself of all weaknesses and give into strength alone..."_

 _"I..."_

I had then blushed.

 _"We could control and change this world together...you and I..."_

 _"I..."_

The two clowns Baba and Ota would then walk in and ruin everything.

 _"You're right Baba! They were flirting!"_

 _"I ship Asuryu!" Baba had cheered._

 _"No way! It's more like Soruna!" Ota had stated._

Soryu and I had sent them twin glares.

 _"BOTH OF YOU CLOWNS, LEAVE!"_

 _"They're in perfect sync too!"_

 _"Okay you two! We'll leave you both to make out in peace!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

That...was annoying...

But they're were funny days like this with all the guys:

One day, I had been controlled by my worse enemy...

Champagne...

When all of us would play cards together, I would mostly do some drinking.

But on the very day this was all happening, three VIP maids had been cleaning.

One woman, who's name was Erika and her two minions had been doing some cleaning.

 _"Three Kings!" Eisuke had said confidently when he brought out his cards._

 _"Aw, what?!" Baba cried._

I had paid no attention to them. Instead I had narrowed my eyes at the maids.

 _"You!" I had said sharply._

Erika had looked startled when she turned to me.

 _"M-me?!"_

The other guys had turned their attention to me, eager at what amusing thing I was about to do.

I had shook my head.

 _"No! Not your! Them!"_

 _"Us?!"_ Rina and Kana cried.

I nodded.

 _"Yeah...yeah you..."_

 _"...Thing 1 and Thing 2!"_

 _"HUH?!"_

 _"Move your bony asses and bring me more champagne!"_

 _"Bony?!"_

 _"DON'T QUESTION A VIP GUEST!" Erika had shouted to them._

I glared at her. _"I yelled at them already dumbass!"_

I had then raised up my empty bottle of champagne in the air, scarring the three maids who gasped in fear. The other guys widened their eyes.

 _"GET MOVING!"_

 _CRACK!_

After throwing my champagne bottle at the wall creating shards, the three maids had then ran away screaming.

The other guys had laughed while I continued to berate about no more champagne.

And then...there were even crazier days like this:

Unable to finish my work, I had gotten a text from Baba...

I had walked down the stairs into the lounge wondering what Baba had wanted.

 _"There you are, Asuna!" Baba had chimed._

I had widened my eyes seeing him and the other guys along with 3 beautiful women in scantily clad cocktail dresses playing card games.

The girls had spotted me, looking slightly terrified, and I knew for a fact that it was too late for me to use my watch to disguise myself.

 _"Come play with us!"_

I had narrowed my eyes at him.

I had looked over at the other guys seeing the usual scene:

Eisuke making his ever so 'I'm all high and might and your not' expression, Mamoru smoking up the whole lounge, Ota making some sort of joke, while Soryu sits there quietly.

Annoyed, I walked over to Baba.

 _"You called me out from work just to play cards with...with..."_

I had turned to the 3 woman who were snuggling up against Eisuke...AND Soryu!

 _"A bunch of bubble headed BIMBOS?!"_

That was when the entire room had went silent. 3 glares from the women were directed at me.

 _"Who are you calling a bimbo, you skank?!" One woman had cried._

 _"Yeah! Look at you! That dress practically shows off half your vagina!" Another said._

 _"Hey! Shouldn't you be in prison for poisoning that panda?!" The last woman said._

It was then I had widened my eyes.

But not because of what the last woman said.

I had smelled a horrendous odor!

A terrible, gruesome scent...

A scent so unpleasant it made farts, _bearable_!

THAT...BAD!

My eyes had started to burn!

I had directed my gaze towards one of the woman.

She was in a long strapless red gown with a high slit.

I had narrowed my eyes. _"You...reek of alcohol..."_

The woman had glared at me. _"I don't drink!"_

 _"I was talking about the alcohol on your body...what women call...'perfume'!"_

 _"Pfft! Perfume isn't alcohol!"_

 _"Perfume IS alcohol! You must be foolish if you don't know that yourself!"_

The woman looked angrily.

 _"You little bi-"_

 _"-Perfume is made up of 90% alcohol, 10% H2O and raw materials, 3-5% of oil, and 2% toilet water!"_ I had stated.

 _"You have a brain, don't you Top Heavy? If those breasts of yours are even real!"_

The women had looked dumbfounded.

 _"Wh...wha?"_

I had waved a finger tauntingly. _"Don't go on a plane anytime soon or those implants might explode!"_

 _"My boobs are REAL!" The woman snapped._

 _"Tell me..." I had said calmly._

I had leaned close to the women narrowing my eyes.

 _"Do you 3 like to take a bath in the toilet?!"_

At the point, Eisuke and the others had laughed leaving the three women embarrassed.

One of the women had growled.

 _"SCREW YOU!" She had spat._

Some of the spit had got into my eye...MY eye!

I closed my eyes and sighed wiping the spit out of it.

 _"My dear lovely's, it's clear to me that you've overstayed your welcome...I'll have to stay goodbye..."_

 _"HUH?!"_

 _TWACK!_

I had pulled out my laser whip and wrapped it around the three women, tying them up. This was followed by the cries of their screams.

 _"Asuna!" Baba had exclaimed when he got up._

Eisuke had held him back eager to see what I was going to do next.

 _"LET US GO!" One woman cried._

 _"AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP HER?!" The other woman cried._

 _KER-CLICK!_

I had then pulled out my gun shutting up the three women as I wave it across their faces.

 _"Shh...shh...just stay quiet..." I had told them._

 _"Come with me..."_

I had dragged the terrified women across the floor bringing them to the stairwell that lead to the lower floors with the other guys eagerly watching.

 _"Wh-where are you taking us?" One woman had asked._

I sharply glared at her.

 _"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU 3 TO STOP TALKING!"_

 _TWACK!_

I had released the women from my whip, sending them tumbling down a flight of stairs. I watched.

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

 _DOOM!_

 _DOOM!_

 _DOOM!_

 ** _DOOM!_**

The women had slammed against one of the walls of the stairwell. One of them started bleeding. They had groaned and cried out of pain.

 _"Whoa..." Mamoru had said._

 _"My women..." Baba had whimpered._

 _"They weren't that cute anyway," Ota had stated._

I had evilly smiled as I leaned on the top rim of the stairs.

 _"It's a good thing neither of you are skin and bones...otherwise you would have cracked some ribs from the impact!"_

 _"Then again, you Darlings should take some consideration in losing weight..."_

The 5 guys then laughed at my comments.

The sobbing women had looked up at us.

 _"HOW COULD YOU?! WE COULD HAVE DIED!"_

 _"MR. ICHINOMIYA, YOU SHOULD HAVE THAT PSYCHOPATH ARRESTED!"_

 _"Nonesense..." Eisuke had said._

He then smirked.

 _"She was simply doing her job protecting me from you."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

The other woman glared up at me.

 _"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS! I'M GONNA SEND YOUR ASS BACK TO PRISON, ASUNA MICHIKO!"_

I placed my hand on my hip.

I gave her such a glare, I thought I heard her heart stop out of sheer fear.

 _"3 of you listen...this is C.H.A.O.S.'s beginning..."_

 _"If you dare go to the police, we will come after you!"_

The three woman had gasped.

 _"Heed my warning..."_

 _"Stay away from us..."_

After that instance, Eisuke had paid me 1 Billion a month, to be his personal part time bodyguard, to keep threats such as the press, and other women.

Honestly I didn't know what was running through that mans head.

I didn't mind it though, I needed the funds for the company and after all I was doing something for my dear bastardly friend.

But whatever, no matter which guy I stayed with, it was always interesting to be with them!

...

...

...

That night, I morphed into my 'rapper persona' wearing a golden shimmery hooker outfit along with tons of makeup. I had gathered some things at the convenience store in a small basket before walking up to the register. I placed my basket on it.

"Just these snacks?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah...and..."

I looked up and gasped seeing Baba behind the register in a uniform.

"Baba?"

Baba chuckled.

"Hello Blak Asia!"

He leaned close to me.

"Or should I say, Asuna?" He whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here part time! Gotta make a living somehow!" Baba said happily.

I smiled as he started to scan my products. "I see..."

"Ice cream, gummy bears, chocolate chips, Hershey's syrup, licorice, whipped cream? You sure have a sweet tooth, don'tcha?" Baba asked.

I giggled. "Azusa's been such a good little girl, so I thought we could make a yummy treat together later tonight!"

Baba chuckled.

"You sure are a great mother, Mama!"

I frowned and blushed. "Don't call me 'Mama' like that, it sounds kinky coming from an old man!"

"You allow your daughter to smoke chocolate flavored cigarettes?" Baba asked as he examined the packet of cigars.

"Oh! No no no! Those are for Grampa Mamo! I thought he would like to try some new flavors to smoke with for once!" I say.

Baba just laughed as he continued to scan the items.

He then rung me up.

"$18.23."

I gave him my card. It was see-through plastic and transparent and it had a globe with a knife through it at the bottom right.

Baba widened his eyes. "C.H.A.O.S. is a credit card company too?!"

I smirked. "With the numbers and name on the card only being visible when swiped!"

"I'd apply if I were you! Visa and Master have nothing on C.H.A.O.S.!" I winked.

Baba chuckled as he gave me my card.

"Wow! Is there anything C.H.A.O.S. doesn't own?!"

I laughed. "Well...a hotel...a mobster group...you know!"

Baba laughed. "You really are something aren't ya?"

He then started to bag my items. I watched.

Baba looked really hard at work.

He really did this everyday huh?

I studied his expression.

"Hmm..."

Baba then handed me my bags. "There you are, Asuna! Have a good night!"

"Hmm..."

Baba tilted his head. "Asuna?"

"Baba..." I began.

"What's up?"

"...Why don't you come work for me?" I asked.

Baba widened his eyes.

"Now hang on..."

"I'm not asking you to create new inventions for me, I was thinking that maybe you could...maybe test out some of my newest experiments!" I say.

"You mean be your lab rat?!"

"I mean, come on! It's a lot better than working in a small 8X4 sized area where things can get easily stolen!"

 _'I'm really lecturing a thief on stolen items...' I think humorously._

"So what do you say?" I ask.

"I don't know Asuna...if I turn green by drinking some liquid, how do you suppose I'll ever be able to land a date?" Baba asks.

"My C.H.A.O.S. doctors always find an antidote to whatever dangerous chemical experiment we test on people or animals. Also, we provide health insurance if anything dangerous were to ever cause harm to your body," I explain.

Baba twitched. "I really don't think I wanna sign up for that..."

I pull out a check book and whip out my pen.

 _RIP!_

I hand Baba a check.

He took it.

"Here's the amount I owe you for testing out my Zap Bra...well involuntarily. But I knew you'd come around to do so eventually!"

Baba widened his eyes. "Whoa...THAT'S a LOT of zeros!"

"Testing small experiments like that are worth over a billion! A lot more than $8.25 an hour don't you think?" I ask with a smirk.

"That's INSANE! All I did was get shoot in the eye by a bra!" Baba said.

I chuckled. "There's plenty more where that came from if you just work for me...OH! And I promise I won't inject you with the Chemical SHD!"

Baba turned to me.

"So what do you say? Will you work for C.H.A.O.S.?" I ask.

"Hmm...well doesn't every member of C.H.A.O.S. has to have a knowledge of smarts? I'm afraid I'm not qualified to work for you!" Baba smirked.

I smirk back.

He was playfully trying to get out of work.

"Alright then, Baba...how bout' a quick interview then to see if your qualified?"

"Sure! Shoot!" Baba said happily.

"What do you know about acids?" I asked.

Baba put his hand under his chin.

"Hmm...well I do know that orange juice is made from citric acid."

"Close enough! You're hired!"

"Really?!"

I grabbed Baba's arm. "We'll take my Hover Pod! C'mon!"

Baba widened his eyes. "Hover wha?"

We then rush out the store with me tugging on Baba's arm forcefully.

"Asuna Waaaaaaaaaiiiit!" Baba had cried.

...

The next morning, I stepped out of my room and to the hallways currently on the phone with one of my associates hearing the great news.

"Good! That's wonderful!" I say.

"Good work C.H.A.O.S. Agent #493! I'll see you in a bit!" I say.

I then hang up from my phone and then begin to get ready.

I was about to descend down the stairs until I had then heard some grunting and roughing.

I turn around seeing that it came from the door that lead to Soryu's room.

"Boss that hurts!" A voice cried.

"Your an Ice Dragon! You are trained to endure pain! So toughen up!" I heard Soryu scold.

 _BANG!_

 _POUND!_

 _THUD!_

"AHHH!" The voice had cried.

"Get up! We're not finished yet!" I heard Soryu say.

I smirk. _'I just wonder what those two are up to...' I thought._

I walk over to Soryu's door, not bothering to even knock first as I open the door.

I was in for a treat.

There stood Soryu, shirtless on a mat wearing boxing gloves. An unwilling Inui being his opponent.

I leaned against the doorframe with a look of amusement on my face.

"Boss! I don't wanna fight!" Inui cried.

"Don't show mercy! That's the Ice Dragon way!" Soryu scolded.

He then lunged towards Inui who shrieked out in fear.

"Good morning..." I say interrupting the fight.

The two Ice Dragons then turned to me.

"Princess! It's you! Good morning!" Inui cheered.

I nodded to him. "Hello, Puppy!"

From the day I met him, Inui had always called me Princess.

He called me that because he told me that my dress made me look like a 'Vegas Cinderella' but in a good way.

I liked to call him puppy because of his hair color which reminded me of the fur of a dog named Koro that Ota and I found at the back of the school playground together when we were kids.

Whenever I was around, he was always kind to me unlike his boss and would even come around to babysit Azusa when Baba and I weren't around.

"What do you want this time?" Soryu asks coldly.

"Goodness! What a charming hello that was..." I say bluntly.

"What brings you here, Princess?" Inui asked.

Not taking my eyes off of Soryu, I answer.

"Azusa needs help with her hair so she can get ready for school, can you help her out?"

Inui saluted. "Of course, Princess!"

Soryu glared at him. "I didn't say you could leave!"

It was already too late as Inui was already out of the room.

Soryu sighed. "I'll never understand why that fool ever submits to you...your not even an Ice Dragon..."

I chuckled before smirking at Soryu.

"You know, most mobsters would usually kick back and relax after going in an all out war with another gang..." I say smoothly.

Soryu raised an eyebrow. "Just what do you know about mobsters? You're just a scientist."

I shrugged. "Maybe..."

I walked over to Soryu, stepping on the mat.

"So, were you happy punching the pup or would you like a few rounds with me?"

Soryu looked confused. "...Mm?"

I turned away from him, stripping off my lab coat revealing more of my skin.

"I am talking about sparring..."

"In a dress and heels?!"

I smirked at Soryu. "Anythings possible...especially if you're a woman like me..."

Soryu looked at me suspiciously for a moment like I was crazy.

I chuckled raising my arms up. "Fine fine!"

I begin to walk away. "I'll change into something more...comfortable..."

...

...

...

 **Soryu's POV:**

I waited and waited. The Madwoman was nowhere to be found.

Why is it that women always take a long time to get dressed?!

"I hope this is okay..." I heard.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the source of the voice.

I widened my eyes seeing Asuna.

She was clad in a tight black sports bra with a blue outlining and matching spandex short shorts with high slits at each side. Her red hair had been tied in a ponytail that was held back in a black bow.

I blushed.

"Um..."

She chuckled. "Oh what's this? Surprised to see a science geek in tight sports gear? I work out too you know!"

Her cockiness annoyed me.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"On the mat!"

Asuna smirked at me in amusement as she stretched. "As you wish, Mr. Oh!"

I groaned as I follow her to the mat.

Why was I wasting my time with her in the first place?!

 **Normal POV:**

The Mobster and the Scientist were in their fighting stances as they got onto the mat.

The two circling each other as they held up their fists.

Asuna, being as reckless as she was, charged towards Soryu with her fist.

To her surprise, Soryu grabbed her fist, catching her off balance before pulling her body close to his, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

"Oh..." Asuna moaned quietly.

Soryu and Asuna's faces were now just inches away.

 _'I could have stopped him...why did I leave my guard down and let him take me like that?' Asuna thought._

"You shouldn't be so reckless...you have to center yourself..." Soryu said calmly.

Asuna smiled as she pulled away from Soryu's grasp.

"Center myself...of course!"

The two then put their fists up once more as they circled each other.

Asuna looked confident.

 _'You're not getting me this time Jackie Chan!' She thought._

This time she charged forward bringing her leg out.

"HA!"

 _GRASP!_

Soryu had instantly grabbed Asuna easily by her foot.

He smirked. "Hm!"

Asuna widened her eyes. "What?!"

Why was she moderating her true strength?

She could have easily taken out Soryu if she wanted to.

But something was holding her back.

Soryu then swong Asuna around a bit bringing her down roughly against the mat.

 _SLAM!_

The impact had caused, Asuna's loosely and poorly tied hairbow to be released from her hair causing it to go down.

Asuna groaned slowly doing her best to get up, but Soryu had gotten to her first.

 _SLAM!_

Soryu had got on top of Asuna, holding her arms back tightly sending a jolt of pain through her arms.

"Ooh..." She moaned.

Asuna flipped her hair up bringing it to the side of her face.

She glanced up at Soryu meeting their eyes once more seeing his triumphant expression.

Asuna smirked. "Your not bad, Jackie Chan...OOH!"

Soryu had tightened his grasp on Asuna's arms. "Thanks!" He said sharply.

Despite the sharp tone, Soryu had been smirking the entire time. He enjoyed seeing Asuna for the first time not acting so high and mighty but instead being pinned under his will.

Soryu had tightened his grip on Asuna's arms causing somewhat moans of pleasure to escape from Asuna's lips. Sweat had built up on both of their bodies but neither seemed to care as they both had pretty turned on expressions on their faces...

...

 **Soryu's POV:**

I leaned my lips close to Asuna's ear.

"I know you're stronger than that..."

"You think I'm strong?" Asuna asked.

"Why are you holding back?"

"I don't know...guess I'm that tired...taking care of my little baby and all..." Asuna says seductively.

I smirk leaning even closer to her. "Oh really?"

 _GRASP!_

"Ooh!" Asuna moaned.

She smirked.

"Oh...yeah..."

I smirked back.

"You sure your not...enjoying this Asuna?"

Asuna laughed as she tried to squirm out from my grasp. "Ha! That's the _first_ time you said my name!"

I widen my eyes in realization. "Is it?!"

Asuna nodded. "Yeah...and I appreciate it..." She purred.

I smirked. "Heh..."

 _'I've never met a woman like you before...' I thought._

"Whoaaaa! Stop everything! Would you look at you two?!"

"Shh! You're ruining the moment! Things were about to get a lot sexier!"

Asuna and I both froze.

...

...

 **Normal POV:**

Alarmed, Asuna and Soryu looked up seeing the two clowns, Baba and Ota at the door wearing 'never leaving grins' on their faces.

"Woo! Is it hot in here or is it just you two?!" Baba laughed.

"I knew those two had the hots for each other!" Ota said happily.

Soryu got up from Asuna releasing his grip from her.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Don't you two have better things to do?"

"And miss up a chance to watch such a hot scene?" Ota grinned.

Baba then letted out a wolf whistle before the two laughed.

I growled.

Asuna giggled.

I turned to her watching her get up before putting her lab coat to cover her body.

"Mm...I enjoyed our match..."

She smiled at me. "Thanks for the lesson Soryu..." she gave me a wink.

I blushed. "Um...sure..."

Asuna waved somewhat awkwardly sway walking out the room. "See you..."

"..."

Asuna then went back to her room.

Ota and Baba walked towards me.

"When did you start having feelings for Asuna? I didn't think you were into hot geeky chicks!" Baba laughed.

"Oh c'mon! It was so obvious!" Ota added.

I glared at them.

"Both of you shut your mouths! I feel nothing towards that evil madwoman!"

Ota smirked. "Oh c'mon! Did you see how the two of you looked back there?"

Baba then went on.

"Stripping off clothing showing off some skin, the sexy fighting attire, the bodies touching, the curves flattening onto the mat..."

I widened my eyes as he went on.

They saw all of that?!

"It's true LOVE! Love is in the air!" Baba cheered.

"I don't love her! She's just a nuisance!" I say nervously.

"But she has to love you, right?" Baba asked.

I gasped. "What?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Ota laughed.

"The way she looks at you, how she comes into your room everyday just to make awkward small talk, she even TWIRLS her hair when she tries to talk with you and shows you sides of her that nobody else has seen! And if I know Asuna, she's never done such girly stuff like that before!"

"Yeah! And the two of you just had a sexy hot 'guy on girl scene!'" Baba added.

I blushed averting their gaze. "She's just..."

"Into you of course!" Ota said happily.

As Baba began to sing and chant about love I went into deep thought.

 _'Asuna...'_

I clench my fist.

 _'No...she's just like all the other women out their who want something...just like all the rest...I think...' I thought._

"When's the wedding huh?!" Ota joked.

I then snapped.

I looked around.

"WHERE'S MY GUN?!"

Baba and Ota widened their eyes as I looked around the room.

"RUN!"

Before I could do anything, the two clowns were already out of my room in a flash.

I still continued to search, looking under the couch.

"...Where is my gun?!"

As I continued to search, something else was on my mind...or rather someone...

I couldn't help but smile.

"...One wild woman..."

...

...

...

 **Asuna's POV:**

Slamming the door in my room. I strip off my lab coat and begin to cry in front of my bathroom mirror, locking myself in the room.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"SKANK!"

I repeatedly tell myself.

I stare at myself in the mirror.

"What were you thinking trying to act all seductive like him for?! I'm a woman! NOT a sex object!"

I pull on my hair.

"WHY WAS I DOING THAT?!"

I stare at my outfit.

"Why did I wear this outfit?! Was I trying to show off?! What the hell's wrong with me?!"

I bring my face to my large Pikachu pillow plush and screamed.

"I should know my place! I'm still a socially awkward geek that's into anime no matter WHAT! Not some hot chick!"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I pull away from my Pikachu pillow seeing the snot and tears smeared all over.

I toss it away and sigh quietly.

"But still...back when we spared...I moderated my strength and held back the whole time...and even allowed him to pin me down so...aggressively..."

I recalled what had happened back there when Soryu tightened his grasp around my arms. I kept on moaning the entire time.

I blushed.

"What is this feeling...?"

After a moment, I smiled.

 _KER-CLICK!  
_

"Least I finally managed to steal his gun for my latest experiment! Heh heh heh!"

I laughed triumphantly waving Soryu's gun in my face.

I then sighed hearing nothing but quiet.

I had assumed that Inui had already escorted Azusa back to school.

I wiped my tears and got up.

"I'm just gonna eat a tub of ice cream and watch Fairy Tail..." I groan.

"Let's see if the Tartarus Arc with worth the watch as people say..."

 **R &R! **


	5. Welcome to CHAOS Underground!

**ENJOY!**

...

...

...

 **Eisuke's POV:**

Two days later, I was astonished when I had heard the news.

No one TOLD me about this at all!

I had gotten the text from Baba and my face went red.

Curious about my dilemma, Ota, Soryu, and Mamoru accompanied me.

The four of us then took an elevator underground...farther past the auctioning floor...

...

"Whoa! She's really done it!" Ota gasped.

"That crazy kid did this?! Damn!" Mamo chuckled.

Soryu just had his eyes widened.

"She _didn't_!" I say darkly.

The four of us had stood in front of a metallic building.

It was see-through and pure white.

I saw a familiar globe logo at the top of the building which had rotating letters across it that read 'C.H.A.O.S. Underground'.

"That woman built this place under MY hotel?!" I asked angrily.

 ** _"Michiko's Chaos Undergrounnnddd!"_**

I flinched after hearing a somewhat familiar ringtone that came out of nowhere.

"Ooh! Another jingle!" Ota cheered.

"Did it come from the building itself?" Soryu asked.

"Meh, it's starting to grow on me," Mamoru shrugged.

None of these guys were taking this seriously. I balled up my fists.

"We're going in there!"

I march up inside the building with the others following me.

We entered a see-through futuristic elevator that took us down further.

 **[Background Music: 'GTS' From Pokemon Platinum]**

The second the elevator stopped, we each stepped out being introduced to moving stairs that carried us through the room. They lit up with each movement.

Everywhere we looked around, we saw scientists either developing something, inventing something, having a meeting, testing out things with dangerous animals, or having experiments or inventions being tested.

All of the scientists had on the same lab coats Asuna had wore.

Females came in wearing either short tight skirts or tight short dresses while males came in wearing only pants and a lab coat leaving their bare chest and abs exposed.

I raised an eyebrow. Was this how Asuna wanted her associates to dress? Not that it mattered to me...

"Unreal..." Soryu said quietly.

"Damn I'm getting old! It's like we stepped into the future!" Mamoru said.

"I think I might just find inspiration for my next project!" Ota said happily.

"We didn't come here on a field trip! We came here to find Asuna and tell her what the hell is going on!" I say angrily.

...

After awhile, the moving stairs had then took us to a room.

There we saw Baba sitting behind a desk wearing a sleek white version of his original suit which had C.H.A.O.S. on the back although he still kept his usual hat.

I widened my eyes. "Baba?"

Baba waved at me. "Hey Boss!"

We walked up to him.

"Baba? What are you doing here?" Ota asked.

"More importantly, where's Asuna?!" I ask sternly.

"Oh! I work here now part time as a Receptionist and a Human Lab Rat!" Baba cheered.

Mamoru, Ota, and Soryu widened their eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa! Do you reeeally want to do that?" Ota asked.

"You're more foolish than I thought! Why are you working for that madwoman?!" Soryu exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?! I'm having the time of my life!" Baba said excitedly.

"I got to ride a REAL hoverboard instead of some lame wheels, I went into this simulator that allows me to fly in midair, I even got to enter a virtual world which will soon be the brand new video game that will be released for the FS4!"

"FS4?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah! The Fun Station 4! The newest one that came after the FS3, FS2, FSP, and the FSP Vita! How do you not know that Mamo?" Baba laughed.

"I don't waste my time with video games..." Mamoru said.

"Ooh! Annnndd! I even got shrunk down a size just by drinking some pink fluid!"

"You for real?!" Ota asked.

"That's great, but where's Asuna?" I demanded.

Baba shrugged. "Don't know...sorry..."

A robot had then walked up to us.

I stood there widening my eyes.

"Wow..." Soryu said.

"And you are?" I ask coldly.

 _"Asuna Michiko is busy at the moment, carrying out an execution!" The robot said._

"Execution?!" Mamoru and Ota exclaimed.

"I don't care! Take me to her NOW!" I demand.

 _"I am not allowed to take non members of C.H.A.O.S. to Asuna Michiko without an appointment. You must make an appointment with the receptionist by the desk!" The robot said._

Baba then waved happily at me.

I growled. "I'm a busy man! I don't have time to make-!"

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" A female voice cried.

"Tough luck, Darling! It's what you get for being an undercover spy from my ex husbands company and threatening to deliver him Chemical SHD...I'll have to say goodbye..." Asuna's voice said.

I looked forward seeing that it came from the double doors in front of me.

There she was!

The 5 of us then march in through the doors.

There we saw a young scientist woman, strapped to the floor. Asuna had held a large jug of liquid in her hands.

"Asuna!" I say.

Asuna widened her eyes.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here! This is the Execution Room!"

I walked towards her.

"Asuna, you've come too far by-!"

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 _THUD!_

"UGH..."

Out of nowhere, a dirty, zombied...what I thought was a large man with pale peeled skin and knifes through his back had came out of nowhere and pinned me down.

"Eisuke!" The others cry.

"GRAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GRUNDY NO LIKE WHEN SHARPLY DRESSED MAN HARASS MOTHER!" The creature roared.

"GET THE HELL...OFF OF ME!" I say somewhat weakly.

Soryu was about to move in to assist but Asuna came first.

"Grundy! Down boy! Down! He's a friend!" She said.

The man...(if I could even call him one) named 'Grundy' had slowly gotten off of me and marched over to Asuna's side.

"You need to learn to chill, Grundy. Don't tackle every person you meet," Baba said.

I widened my eyes. Was Baba friends with that monster?!

"Sorry..." Grundy said sadly.

Asuna nodded.

Soryu had helped me up. I winced. I nearly threw my back. Now I was pissed!

"Eisuke! You shouldn't be in here! This is the Execution Room!" Asuna said.

"Never mind the interruption! What the hell is THAT?!" Ota asked pointing at Grundy.

Grundy roared at him.

Asuna put her hand on his shoulder.

"He is my latest Living Experiment: He's Solomon Grundy!"

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **...**

 **Asuna's POV:**

I calmed Grundy down by stroking his large arms as I smirk at the other guys who looked terrified at the sight of him.

"Solomon Grundy?!" Ota asked.

"I thought you didn't experiment on...innocent people..." Mamoru said.

"Is that thing even human?!" Eisuke asked rudely.

I glare at him.

"I'd like to think of Grundy as my own son. You are to treat him with respect, understand?!"

Eisuke was about to snap back but I beat him to it.

"And if you must know. He's not a regular person. In fact he was already dead..."

I smirked. "Before I resurrected him of course..."

The other guys widened their eyes.

"RESURRECTED?!"

"Since when are you a necromancer?" Ota asked.

"Since I've invented my Resurrection Machine which is right over there," I say gesturing to my experiment.

Everyone turned and gasped only to see a metallic bed machine surrounded by electrical tubes which was held up by a pole.

"Whoa...Frankenstein much?" Mamoru asked.

"No way..." Ota said.

"Isn't it great?!" Baba cheered.

"Why would you go through the trouble of resurrecting the _dead_?!" Soryu asked in shock.

I frowned crossing my arms across my chest.

"Although the invention was successful, the only thing is, is that those who are resurrected don't come out as pure flesh and human...they come out...just..."

I stopped myself from saying anything further. I didn't want to hurt Grundy's feelings.

"Are you kidding?! Forget making them into creepy monsters! You have the ability to resurrect people! That's amazing! Crazy...but amazing!" Ota cheered.

I smiled humbly at him. "Thanks."

Baba swooned. "Gorgeous and smart with lovely legs too! Could a woman get any better than that?"

I sighed. "Baba, as long as you're working for me, you are to remain professional."

Baba although was in his own little world.

"Asuna Michiko: she's beautiful, she's infamous, and a sadist..."

I blushed although I kept glaring. "Don't make me bring Bane out!"

Baba shrieked. "No! Please don't!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask who Bane is..." Soryu said quietly. Although I heard him.

I smiled wickedly. "He's my other living experiment! He has acid tubes going through his back! He's part of my security with the power to crush the bones out of a single being in less than 3.4 seconds...he knows Spanish too!"

Soryu raised an eyebrow which had twitched.

Damn he looked so adorable when he looked terrified.

"I thought you knew Portuguese," Baba said.

I turned to him. "I speak Portuguese, Spanish, Japanese, and English...nothing more!"

"Enough!" Eisuke had finally snapped.

I turned to him and almost flinched. He looked pissed.

"What the hell is this place?! And what business do you have building it under MY hotel?!"

I smirked at his anger. It was music to my ears.

I placed a hand on my hip.

"Welcome to C.H.A.O.S. Underground..."

"C.H.A.O.S. Underground?!" Soryu asked in confusion.

"We are 5 feet below the earths surface...can you guess what surface we would be after this one? Well I'd have to kill you first if you wanted to find out, Eisuke!" I say with a wicked smile.

The others looked at me crazy at my comment.

Eisuke had widened his eyes briefly before glaring at me once more.

"What in gods name is the meaning of all this?!"

"My new home company as of now..." I began.

"As you may all know, my main C.H.A.O.S. facility is still being harassed by the government nonstop and you all know for a fact at how I need to keep my business going right?"

"So, I decided to build a sub science facility in secret with tight security so no one will suspect."

I had smirked. "And what better way to do so than to build it under the shady Tres Assholes Hotel? With the facility neighboring the shady auctions, no?"

"You've got some nerve," Soryu said.

"I want this place shut down, NOW!" Eisuke exclaimed.

I glared at him. "WHAT?!"

"The deal was that I let you live at my hotel as an Auctioning Manager in peace with your daughter so that you can hide from the government until further notice. That doesn't mean you can run around and do whatever you want without my permission!" Eisuke said.

I raise my eyebrow. "Permission? Is that what this is about?"

Eisuke just stared at me as I whip out the two items.

 _RIP!_

I hand him a check.

"Consider this part of C.H.A.O.S.'s 'monthly rent' if that's okay with you."

Eisuke takes the check and inserts it into his pocket.

"Fine..."

Soryu widen his eyes at him. "What?! Eisuke you're really letting her-?"

"-As long as she has the money to pay everything off, she can destroy the whole city near the hotel for all I care," Eisuke said.

I chuckled at the thought of me destroying a city.

That wasn't a bad idea...

"If she destroys a city, then I'd would HAVE to get involved!" Mamoru laughed.

Ota ^^ smiled. "Hey Asuna, if you decide to take over the world, you'll keep us alive right?"

I ^^ smile back. "But of course! Although you'll be serving me!"

"I wouldn't mind serving you," Baba flirted.

"All of you! Stop treating this like a joke! This madwoman is not stable!" Soryu snapped.

My cold glare directed towards him.

"Your awfully dumb for a mobster...do you know that?"

Soryu glared at me. "You..."

"All your friends are making the choice to follow me. You should as well if you want to stay alive," I say confidently.

Soryu then got in my face.

"'Alive' is something your not about to _be_ in a few seconds if you continue to take that tone with an Ice Dragon!"

I lean my face closer to his. Smiling calmly.

"Some man...threatening a lady like this..."

Soryu narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do I even have to say it...?"

I stare at Soryu for that moment, our faces just inches away.

Neither one of us were backing out.

My eyes then fall onto Soryu's lips.

They looked especially soft, coated with sleek vaseline which made his lips extra glossy and smooth.

I bit my own lip.

"Mm..."

Soryu widened his eyes slightly.

"Mm?"

I twitched.

 _'He heard me!' I thought._

I blushed nervously.

"Oh..."

"KISS!" I heard Ota cheer.

Soryu and I lean away from each other and turned seeing Ota, Baba, and the others grinning at us.

We blushed.

"OKAY! ALL OF YOU! OUT! OUT! OUT!" I snapped.

Soryu, Mamoru, and Ota then walk out to leave.

I had then ordered one of my associates to carry out the execution of the girl in another room.

Eisuke pointed his finger at me.

"Don't forget about next months rent!" He demanded.

I glare at him sharply, putting my hand on my hip again.

"You listen here, Ichinomiya, as long as your in my territory, you are to not take that tone with me!"

Eisuke glared back. "You're here under rent which is under my hotel, meaning that it's MY territory," he says cooly.

I clenched my fists and cock my head looking deeply into his eyes.

"Take that tone with me in front of MY associates again, and I will dropkick you in the groin with my heel so hard that you won't even _think_ , of having kids!"

Eisuke at this point had finally widen his eyes in absolute horror at my threat.

Although I had kept a straight face, internally I was laughing so hard at him.

Finally, Eisuke had turned to walk away, silently admitting defeat.

"I'm young and a busy man...I have no need to have kids in the first place..." he had said.

I shook my head. All he wanted was the last word.

He had finally left.

"Well, my shifts done! Better get going too!" Baba said.

He waved at me.

"See you tomorrow, Pretty Legs!"

Baba then turned to walk away.

 _GRASP!_

Baba stopped in his tracks seeing how I had grabbed him by the shoulder.

He looked slightly confused.

"What's up, Asuna?"

"I need you to stay for one more quick...experiment..." I say.

"Sure! I love experiments! What are we testing this time?" Baba asked excitedly.

I smiled at him. "I will be testing on you...I'm curious about the male species and what makes you all _tick_!"

Baba smiled confidently. "Well I am a male after all," he winked.

"Good!" I say happily.

My expression then turned into an evil grin as I pulled out a knife that I had invented.

It was a Multifunctional Knife.

The entire thing being a machete with several different types of knives attached to it including a meat cleaver, a scalpel, and a mini saw which had spun making a shrieking noise.

Baba widened his eyes. "Um..."

"...So you'll have no problem with me cutting open your stomach and testicles?" I ask calmly.

"WHAT?!"

"Well it is in your contract that you have to do whatever I say whenever I say so..."

"I don't want my body to be cut up!" Baba cried.

"You won't feel a thing! I'll knock you out and stitch you back up carefully! And then you'll be paid handsomely," I say with a smile.

"Can't the other associates take this experiment?!" Baba shrieked.

I shrugged. "Nobody else signed up to do this experiment...and since your my Human Lab Rat, you can't say no..."

I began to corner up Baba who backed away in fear at at the sight of my knifes.

"We can make this quick Baba, I promise it will be over soon..."

Baba shook. "I-I just remembered! I gotta date...bye!"

Baba turned to run.

 _GRASP!_

 _GRASP!_

Out of nowhere, Bane and Grundy instantly come out of nowhere and grab Baba by the arms making him unable to move.

"Eek!"

"YOU NO ESCAPE GRUNDY FROM DOING JOB!" Grundy roared.

I chuckle. "Such good boys..."

"...Help...?!" Baba shrieked.

"Sala de disección?" Bane asked.

"Sí, voy a cortarle abierta. Le mantenga presionada para que no se escape!" I say.

Bane nodded.

The three of us then walk to the dissection room with Bane and Grundy dragging Baba across the floor.

He screamed for his life.

"HEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

 **R &R! Byeeeeee! Let me know your thoughts! Read my Enchanted in the Moonlight story!**

 **No seriously! It needs love too!**

 **If you like this story then you'll love that one too!**

 **Please?**

 **Thanks?**

 **Okay whatever, bye now!**


	6. Soryu and Asuna!

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Asuna's POV:**

 _"Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"_

 _..._

 _"Hey Phineas! Watcha doin'?"_

 _..._

 _"YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSTED!"_

 _..._

 _"Behold! My Destroy the World Inator!"_

 _..._

 _"Oh there you are, Perry!"_

 _..._

After the episode had ended, I had clicked off the TV.

"Aww..." Azusa whimpered.

I frowned at her. "Don't you 'aww' me. Do you not see what time it is?" I asked.

As if on cue, the hologram from my watch then reveals the time which read '10:35 PM'.

"It's about time for you to get ready to sleep."

Azusa sighed. "Okay..." She then hopped off the bed.

 _Ssssssssss..._

 _SQUEAK!_

"Hm?"

I turned around and saw Crystal slithering towards us.

Next to her was Pikachu, my mouse who I personally dyed yellow, red and brown. She was inside a see through glass hamster ball to be safe.

"Oh that's right! Azusa, go feed them will you?" I ask nicely.

"Okay Michiko!" Azusa cheered.

She then ran towards the two animals and brought them into the kitchen.

 _'Feeding those two will be enough for her...I guess I'll have to feed the rest of my babies once I'm done here...' I thought._

I then got to work on my own little report taking small notes from the episodes of Phineas and Ferb I had been watching those few hours.

"Hmm...a Teleporter...X Ray Specs...and an airplane made out of paper mache...what interesting ideas for inventions! I'll have to ask Ota and pay him to make sketches so I can turn them into blueprints!"

I chuckled. "Phineas and Ferb...what cunning intelligent little boys!"

"Hmph, I wonder if I should tell the guys that my company's jingle is based off the ones Doofensmirtz has in every episode..."

Phineas and Ferb was personally one of my favorite shows.

I mostly watch shows like that just to get inspiration for my next latest inventions.

Other shows and movies like that I watched were, Kids Next Door, Jimmy Neutron, Sonic X(mainly to look at Tails and Doctor Eggmans inventions), Meet the Robinsons, Despicable Me and Minions, the Back to the Future trilogies, and Star Wars.

I LOVVEED Star Wars.

Yes, I was a woman in her 20s that is a hardcore geek on the Star Wars series and franchise as I was currently in my Star Wars PJs which consisted of black short shorts with white troopers and a black cropped tank top with a red and blue light sabers crossing towards each other.

I set my notes aside and picked up my small Yoda Plushie.

I smiled.

"I have such good ideas for new inventions. Do you think I could make them?"

 _"Yes young Jedi! If you believe you can, then you will!" The Yoda plushie said._ (I added an intelligent talking chip inside the plushie so that it can respond to my voice! EEEK!)

I smiled at Yoda. "You're right! I invented you after all! Hee hee!"

I fall back onto my bed and playfully toss and catch the plushie in my hands.

I then heard the sounds of multiple noises.

I got up from my bed taking in my surroundings of the animals making the noise.

On my left, from my large aquarium sized fish tank was my 23 box jellyfish, 10 piranha's a squid and a great white shark.

On my right, from multiple terrariums and other forms of protective cages were my 2 scorpions, some Brazilian spiders, a colony of ants my 4 black mamba's and boomslangs, 6 blue poisonous dart frogs, 3 raccoons, a vulture, 5 bats, some gecko, a skunk, 3 monkeys, and a baby tiger.

They were all hungry...

I loved animals very much and they loved me as well as my associates.

Animals are like me because I can relate to being abused or oppressed by others which is why I must make it my goal to free them and use them to get revenge on the ones who have hurt them...

I was the self proclaimed 'Mother' to animals everywhere which is why I call them all 'my babies'. And together we will all take over this world by all means necessary if others were to get in our way...

I'd do anything to protect them...even die for them.

See, the Chemical SHD that we were injected with has animal pheromones which allowed us to intermingle with animals in ways no other human can.

We had the ability to control animals in anyway we please...

You could even call us 'Animal Whisperers' as we were able to communicate and hear an animals inner thoughts...

But dare you not ask me how I managed to sneak all my babies and creating space for them in my hotel room.

Actually I had invented a remote with a button that would instantly hide the animals such as the folding and rotation of walls and floors so no one would suspect.

Just don't tell Eisuke, I only told him about the snakes, spiders, and scorpions...he would go crazy if he found out that these animals were living in the hotel.

I got up from the bed and smiled as I walked of to the aquarium tank.

My shark and piranhas looked furious as they chomped away at the glass towards me.

I chuckled. They were so funny when they were angry.

Normally I should be dinner to these animals but my animals loved me no matter what.

And even if they were to betray me one day, they would die as well due to the toxins in my body.

I place my hand on the glass and press my forehead against it.

"Don't worry my babies...Mommy's here to feed you now..."

...

...

...

That saturday morning, as Azusa got ready in the bathroom, I was busy testing out my latest invention...

...There I stood in a Princess Leia metal bikini with my hair styled in curled buns.

I worked so hard to create the outfit! I couldn't wait to wear it to Comic Con soon...

...But it was too bad that I didn't have anyone to go with...

But whatever!

I was holding a real life blue light saber that I had recently invented.

Oh yeah, I was THAT much of a hardcore fan!

"You won't get away with this, for I am the true Jedi!"

I lunged forward.

"HA!"

 _PEW!_

 _CRACK!_

With a wave of my light saber, I had sliced a picture frame in half, followed by a vase.

I then did a flip and continued on destroying more furniture.

"HA!"

 _PEW!_

 _CRACK!_

"HIYA!"

 _PEW!_

 _VU!_

 _CRACK!_

"You're not escaping ME! HA!"

 _VU!_

 _VU!_

 _PEW!_

 _CRACK!_

"It's over Darth Vader!"

 _PEW!_

 _PEW!_

 _PEW!_

I jumped onto the bed, raising my light saber in the air.

"THIS IS IT!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Asuna...!"

I widen my eyes and froze in place at the sound of the voice.

 _'No...' I thought._

Slowly I turned my head.

There standing at the door with a look of astonishment...was Soryu!

I shivered in shock and embarrassment at the sight of him feeling my cheeks grow harder.

 _'My door was...OPENNNNN?!'_

I started to wobble at the edge of my bed.

"W-whoaaaAAAA!"

 _THUD!_

The second I faceplanted against the hard floor, I wanted to cry and stay down there forever thinking how it couldn't be more embarrassing than it already was.

"Ow..ww..."

Stop lying! That fall wasn't that painful!

"Asuna!" Soryu exclaimed.

I heard the sound of his feet coming towards me.

I panicked.

 _'NO! NO! NO! NOOO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!' I thought._

Soryu got to my side and kneeled down as he raised me up.

"Are you alright?"

I flinched and shrieked at his touch, backing away from him as I hide my face.

"Asun-"

"-I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Wha?"

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

I zip into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

Sinking down to the floor I start to shriek as I dig my fingers through my hair, tears bursting through my eyes.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD!"

"UGHHHHHH! I'M SUCH A LOSERR!"

I start to weep.

"I must have looked like a complete DORK! What kind of grown woman still plays with Star Wars and lets a man see her make a FOOL out of herself by jumping around pretending to be a Jedi?! UGHHHH!"

"Um...Michiko?" I heard.

I looked up from the floor and glanced up seeing Azusa standing on a stool in front of the bathroom sink with a tooth brush in her mouth.

"Oh Azusa!" I cried.

I quickly crawl over to her and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetie! Please! Go get my dress, coat, and heels! Please!"

"But why?" I ask.

I push Azusa towards the door. "Please! Go! Go! GOOOO!"

"Okay..." Azusa said in confusion before walking out the door.

...

...

...

I had finally gotten out of the bathroom after freshening up and putting on my outfit, walking back into my room where Soryu stood there.

I walked towards him with me glancing onto the floor blushing furiously.

"Asuna..." he said.

"Hello Soryu...um...what did you come here for?" I asked nervously.

"I know you have my gun!" Soryu snapped.

I looked up at him widening my eyes as my blush had disappeared.

"I'm sorry?"

Soryu narrowed his eyes. "I'm not playing games! Give me MY gun!"

"...Gun?" I heard.

Soryu and I turned seeing a look of worry on Azusa's face.

I gave Soryu a glare.

He gives me a nervous apologetic expression before we both turn back to Azusa.

I smile at her. "It's nothing...go to the kitchen and start up the stove okay?"

Azusa nodded before going over to the kitchen.

I turned back to Soryu.

"Where's my gun?" He said in a lower voice.

I smiled. "Oh that..."

"...Right here!"

 _TWICK!_

Instantly I whip out a gun, surprising Soryu.

"What the?"

I held a solid gold gun in my hand. On the side was a red dial.

"Here you go! It's finally complete!" I say handing him the gun.

"What did you do to it?" Soryu asked.

"Modified it of course! You like the solid gold color?"

"You mean to tell me that you stole my gun just to change it's color?!"

"If you look at the side, you'll see a red dial."

Soryu followed my gaze and saw the red dial.

"What is it?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Not only does your gun shoot bullets but once you turn the dial it can change the functions!"

"Now your gun can shoot lasers, nets up to 20 feet, signal flares, and it's a tracker beam!"

Soryu widened his eyes.

"How...?"

"I'm a scientist Sor!"

Soryu looked at me suspiciously making me flinch inside.

Maybe he doesn't like it when I call him that?

"Why did you do this for me?" He asked.

Now I grew nervous.

"Well, just...y'know...I thought it would be useful for you when your doing your...'mobstery' things...heh heh..."

Soryu raised an eyebrow. I blushed.

I twirl my hair awkwardly.

"Y'know...?"

Soryu just stared at me which made it even more uncomfortable.

I glance at the floor.

"Maybe...your Ice Dragons would like to buy some guns from me for now on..."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Soryu exclaimed.

"Michiko! Breakfast!" I heard Azusa cheer.

I smile. "Coming!"

"Breakfast?" Soryu asked.

Azusa walked over to the table holding some plates and a frying pan with the food.

"I made omelets!" She sang.

"Omelets?" Soryu asked.

I walk over to the table. "Mmm! That looks good Sweetheart! You made it look just like how I taught you!"

Azusa then proudly sets the table and serves me the omelets.

"You both...cook?" Soryu asked.

"Well yeah, I am a mother after all! I wanna feel like a mother too so I do whatever I can to make my little baby happy by cooking and taking care of her. I don't want to hire some maid to do it all!" I say sitting on a chair.

Azusa then sits across from me.

We both pick up our forks.

I poke the omelet with my fork and raise it up towards my lips.

I then stop and set the omelet and fork down before turning around to Soryu who stood there awkwardly as he stares at the omelets.

"Um...Soryu?" I asked.

Soryu snaps out of his trance and turns to me.

"...Hm?"

"Would you...like to join us for breakfast?"

Soryu widened his eyes.

"What?! No I couldn't...I-"

"-It's fine! It would be nice to have a guest for a change."

Soryu scratched his head and turned to the side as he blushed.

"I..."

Azusa had then walked over to Soryu and grabbed him by the hand.

Soryu looked at her in shock.

Azusa smiled.

"Pwease come eat with us Mr. Oh! The food is weally good!"

"I..."

"C'mon!"

Azusa then leads a reluctant Soryu to the table, seating him next to me.

...

...

The three of us sat together and ate our meals.

I turned to Soryu. "How are the omelets?"

Soryu gave me a smile.

"They're delicious!"

"Xièxiè!" I heard.

Soryu and I widened our eyes seeing how Azusa was smiling.

Soryu looked even more surprised.

"Um...nǐ shuō zhōngguó rén ma?" Soryu asked nervously.

I looked at him crazy.

 _'HUH?!'_

"Shì de! Wǒ shuō zhōngguó rén gēn nǐ yīyàng!" Azusa said.

 _'HEH?!'_

Just when things couldn't get more annoying, Soryu and Azusa had carried on a 5.5 minute and 8 second conversation in full on Traditional Chinese.

All though both of their languages sounded fluent when spoken, to me, it sounded like this:

 ** _"CHING CHANG CHONG YA GA DOWN GOWN CHING!"_**

 ** _"CHOWN GAGA DOWN YA GA CHON CHOWN CHOWN!"_**

 ** _"YING GA GA DINGA YAGO POUNG POUNG POUNG!"_**

 ** _"XIE GA GA SHI LEI GI DOWN GOWN DOWN!"_**

Finally...the torture had stopped...

Good thing too because I was seconds close to pulling my hair out.

Azusa smiled excitedly at Soryu.

"I knew it! I knew you were Chinese Mr. Oh! I knew it!"

"Are you two done speaking 'Jackie Chan' now?" I asked bluntly.

Soryu turned to me.

"Your daughter is...very fluent in Chinese..."

I sighed. "Yeah, she's part Chinese herself...as you can she didn't inherit my skin color..."

"What?"

"Her father is a Chinese man..."

Soryu nodded. "I see..."

"I'm Chinese, Japanese, and Afro Brazilian too!" Azusa cheered.

I chuckle at her cuteness. "Yes, you're a very mixed child aren't you?"

"So...do you often jump around in your bikini holding a light saber in your free time?" Soryu asked.

My blush had returned to my face at the out of nowhere question.

"Um...I..uh..a..see...I-I...well-"

"-How were you able to invent a real light saber in the first place?" Soryu asked surprised.

I turn to him.

"Okay! I'll admit it..."

"I'm a reeeeallll Star Wars fan! And I'll do anything to bring my fandom to life because I'm that determined! I love Star Wars and the characters and movies and games! C.H.A.O.S. is in the middle of developing a real live Death Star spacecraft...did you know that?"

Soryu had just widened his eyes as I talked.

I blushed nervously.

Now I was rambling and boring him to death.

I turn to the side.

"And now...you probably think I'm some...awkward geek...right?" I ask quietly.

"..."

"..."

"...No...I don't..." Soryu said.

I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I don't think you're a geek for having an interest."

Soryu smiled.

"In fact, I was a Star Wars fan once when I was a boy..."

I smiled excitedly.

"Really?!"

"Ooh! So are you going to see The Force Awakens at the movie theaters?!" I squealed.

Soryu's eyes narrow.

"...Like I said...I _was_ a Star Wars fan... _once_..."

I blush again turn to the side.

 _'Listen to yourself! Haven't you geeked out in front of him enough today?!' I mentally say._

"R-right..."

"I finished my omelets!" Azusa had cheered.

The room went silent.

"Michiko...?"

Being the half idiot I was, I start blurting out an idiotic question out of nowhere.

"Soryu! Do...do you think I'm...pretty?!" I ask.

My face grew redder.

Soryu widened his eyes. "Wh-what?"

I could have sworn my cheeks were going to bleed because they felt too hot to even touch.

"I-I-I mean...with makeup! Would that make me look pretty?"

Soryu looked confused.

"Why...are you asking me these questions?"

I whimper. "I don't know..."

"You seem different...right now..." Soryu asked.

My cheeks relax.

"Um...different how?"

"You're usual confident and collected with a smart mouth."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"But right now...your more open and flustered about the littlest things..." Soryu said.

I sighed.

"Okay! I get it!"

"Look...this is the REAL me! I'm awkward and dorky and just...weird..."

I lean on my hand as I play with my fork.

"And since I don't have too many friends...your one of the few people that's seen this side of me..."

"No," Soryu had said.

I look at him in confusion.

"No? No...what?"

"You don't need makeup."

"Huh?"

Soryu sighed.

"Honestly I find it ridiculous for women to being caring about so many useless material things like makeup when really...I think all women have beauty inside an out..." he smiled.

Soryu's kind smile made me flutter inside as heat completely took over my whole face.

"So you're saying...that...I'm beautiful?"

Soryu looked surprised. "What?! I...I-"

"-Thank you Soryu..." I smiled.

...

 **Azusa's POV:**

I saw the whole thing!

Michiko and Mr. Oh were chatting and giggling and blushing too!

"Soryu...your more than welcome to join us for breakfast lunch and dinner. I can make you all the omelets you want," Michiko said leaning close to Mr. Oh.

Mr. Oh smiled kindly as he leaned close to Michiko.

"I'd like that...thank you..."

I gasped.

I've never known someone else that could make Michiko this happy which meant one thing...

I smile excitedly.

 _'Michiko and Mr. Oh wove each other!' I thought._

I got off my chair and race out the room.

...

...

"Uncle Kisaki! Baba!" I cried.

Uncle Kisaki smiled when he saw me.

"Oh, hello Azusa!"

Baba looked terrified.

"Oh nooo! Don't tell me your mom wants to do more crazy experiments on me again!"

Baba then hides behind a couch.

"I'm not here...tell her that!"

Uncle Kisaki raised an eyebrow at Baba.

"...What did she have you do again?"

"Uncle Kisaki! Baba! I think Michiko and Mr. Oh wove each other!"

Uncle Kisaki and Baba both turn back to me with surprised looks on their faces.

Uncle Kisaki grinned. "Really?"

Baba jumped up from behind the couch and sat next to Mr. Kisaki.

"Whoa! Sor's really in love huh?! I knew it!"

I smiled. "Mhm! Mr. Oh sat with us for breakfast and they were giggly and blushing and talking and-"

"-Whoa whoa whoa! Asuna and Soryu sat at the same table without killing each other?!" Baba asked.

I frowned. "Why would they kwill each other?"

Mr. Kisaki glared at Baba and elbowed him hard in the arm.

"OWW! What was that for?!"

Mr. Kisaki turned to me and smiled.

"If those two are really in love, then we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

"Ooh! I love playing cupid!" Baba cheered.

I smiled.

"Weawy?! We're gonna make them fall in wove?"

"You bet we are! And I have a plan..." Baba said with a smirk.

 **R &R! Stay tuned!**


	7. Let's Go Have Some Fun!

**READ ENCHANTED IN THE MOONLIGHT GUYS! THANKS! ENJOY**

 **Asuna's POV:**

After Soryu had left, I had walked out of my room and downstairs to the penthouse lounge.

I couldn't help but think about the words I said earlier...

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"_ _Soryu...your more than welcome to join us for breakfast lunch and dinner. I can make you all the omelets you want," I said leaning close to Soryu._

 _Soryu smiled kindly as he leaned close to me._

 _"_ _I'd like that...thank you..."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK:_

I smiled.

 _'_ _I really do hope he comes by again to eat with us...he seems to enjoy omelets...' I thought._

 _'_ _Maybe...I'll make some more tonight!'_

"And what are you grinning at?" I heard.

I snap out of my thoughts, seeing how I was finished going down the stairs.

4 of the 5 guys were sitting in the lounge together with Baba and Ota grinning at me.

Azusa had been sitting on Mamoru's lap.

I blushed. "Oh...good morning everyone..."

"Morning, kid," Mamoru nodded.

Ota waved at me.

I turned to Soryu.

He gave me a small smile.

I smile back and slowly walk over to him.

"Great Gwandpa? Why do your wollipop sticks always smell wike smoke?" Azusa had asked.

"Trust me kid, this is nooo lollipop," Mamoru said to her.

Azusa frowned. "Then why does it smell like chocwate?"

I giggle at there conversation and take a seat next to Soryu.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why are you sitting over there?" Ota asked.

I turn to him. "Huh?"

"You usually sit with us, not Soryu," Mamoru said.

"So...I can pick where I want to sit! What's wrong with that?" I asked.

Neither of them said nothing, although Ota kept smirking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. _'What's with that grin?' I thought._

"Hey Asuna? I don't think I'm cut out for working at C.H.A.O.S. anymore..." Baba said quietly.

I sent him a sharp glare.

"Oh?!"

Baba grew nervous.

"I'm all for testing out cool video games and flying cars but being dissected on? Not so much..."

"You dissected him?!" Ota asked.

Soryu and Mamo widened their eyes.

"You do realize that once you work for C.H.A.O.S. you don't quit do you until you reach a certain age? Unless...if your asking for an execution!" I said.

Baba waved his finger at me.

"Uh uh uh! You specifically said that only applies to your associates who've been injected with Chemical SHD. I wasn't injected at all. So...I'm free!"

I smirked at him.

"You're right! I can't kill you. And it's good that you know your stuff but I'm afraid your not getting off that easy! Because if you decide to quit, you won't receive execution..."

 _KER-CLICK!_

I pulled out a large metallic gun with a blue tip and pointed it at Baba who screamed.

"I'll just have to torture you until you come to your senses..."

"Whoa!" Ota said.

"Cooooool!" Azusa said.

"What in gods name is that?!" Soryu asked.

"My latest inventionnnn!" I sang.

I point the gun in a random direction.

 _POW!_

 _VREEEEEEEEEEE!_

The gun shot out an icy ray which had instantly froze the flat screen TV.

The looks of horror were on everybody's faces as they stared at what used to be their favorite TV, all except for Azusa who looked excited.

"I call it the Freeze Ray! And I'm gonna put it up for..."

I stopped right there remembering that Azusa was still here. She still didn't know about the auctions.

Soryu widened his eyes, speechless.

"The TV's a popsicle!" Azusa cheered.

"Holy crap!" Ota exclaimed.

"You froze the TV..." Baba whimpered.

"Now what am supposed to do in my spare time now?!" Mamoru asked angrily.

"Well Baba, make your choice!" I say as I point the gun at him.

Baba shrieked.

"Continue working for me until your 60 OR be Ota's new human ice sculpture!" I say.

"Ooh! That saves me the trouble from having to make one by hand!" Ota said happily.

The gun turned on.

 _VREEEEE!_

"Last chance Baba! Either you keep working for me, or I will turn your testicles into test _sickles_! Your choice," I say with a wicked smile.

Ota and Soryu widened their eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Geez! I'll keep working for you!" Baba said.

I smirk in triumph before tossing the gun on Soryu's lap.

"Put it with the rest of the items for tonight..." I say to him.

Soryu slowly picked up the gun doing his best not to show fear. He then set it to the side before turning to me.

"You better hope Eisuke doesn't see what you've done to the TV."

"Oh? Am I supposed to be scared of him?" I chuckle.

Soryu looked at me sternly. "It's no laughing matter! Fix the TV!"

I ignore him and turned to the others.

"Guys! Look! Who am I?"

I sit back and cross my legs over placing my elbow on the arm of the couch before leaning my head on my fist.

I make a cold expression.

"I've _bought_ you..."

"You belong to _me_ now!"

"I _own_ you! You better be here in _5 minutes!_ "

Ota and Baba bursted out laughing while Mamoru just shook his head.

I get out of character.

"Already laughing?! I'm not even done yet!"

"Ha ha ha! Turn around!" Baba laughed.

I tilt my head. "Huh?"

I turn around and look up.

There was Eisuke, standing behind me, looking down at me coldly.

"You've got some nerve..."

I smirk.

"Oh c'mon Eisuke! My impersonation on you was on point!"

"Stick to inventing, not acting..."

"Sure, whatever you say!"

"...You're in my seat..."

I turn away from him and relax as I put my arms behind my head.

"So sit somewhere else! I'm not going _anywhere_!"

I then kick off my heels and prop my feet up on the table.

"Ahh this is relaxing..." I sigh.

"Now that's how to live!" Mamoru nodded in approval.

Ota and Baba laughed like hyena's and I could have guessed that Eisuke was giving me a scornful look of anger and astonishment.

I look up at him.

His glare still remained on his face.

Yep I was right!

Eisuke then faced forward and widened his eyes.

"What happened to the TV?!"

I looked at the frozen TV.

"I pulled out the Freeze Ray I had invented and so it-"

 ** _DOOM!_**

 ** _SMASH!_**

Due to the heaviness of the ice, the TV had tilted causing it to lose it's balance and drop to the floor. The glass of the TV had shattered all over the floor with it.

Everyone's jaws had dropped.

Azusa laughed nervously.

"Uh oh! You bwoke it..."

I started shaking.

"Pfft-"

Ota and Baba started shaking.

"Pfft!"

"HIC..."

 **"** **HA HA HA HA HAH HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

As I wipe my tears, I look up at Eisuke, his face slightly red and I then knew that I had crossed the line.

I get up from his seat and slowly walk back allowing him to take his seat.

I pick up my heels and put them on before turning back to him seeing that he sat in his usual pompous manner.

"Too bad about your TV...right Eisuke?"

Eisuke just gave me a look as if to say: 'you know what to do'.

I smirk and whip out my two items.

"Quick! Gimmie a number!"

"95 Thousand..." he said.

I start to write.

"95 Thousannnddd!" I sang.

 _RIP!_

"Here!"

I hand him the check.

He took it without saying a word.

"See? I told you this wouldn't be the first time we do this!"

"Break whatever you want...you _will_ pay..." Eisuke said.

I giggle at that.

...

After awhile, Azusa went to meet up with some friends that were staying at nearby hotel rooms.

I had moved my seat and sat in between Ota and Mamoru.

"Great! Now that the gangs all here...what should we do today?" Baba asked happily.

"Why don't we all play some poker?" Eisuke asks.

"So you or Asuna can win again? I'll pass on that!" Ota said.

I snickered at that.

Eisuke and I were the best Poker players out of the 6 of us.

And whenever it came down to me or Eisuke going against each other, there was never a declared winner as the game would go on forever...

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Baba chimed.

"You want me to get sunburned?" Mamoru sighed.

"No, I just wanna see how a hot scientist will look in a bikini," Baba said directing his gaze towards me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Was seeing me in underwear not enough for you? You can go to the beach by yourself..."

"Ouch..." Baba said sadly.

Ota chuckled.

All of us then continued with more suggestions but it was useless because one or two people would often have a complaint about the conditions.

The room then went silent as we were each desperate to come up with something.

Finally, Mamoru spoke up.

"How about golf?"

Everyone looked at him crazy.

"GOLF?!"

"How stereotypical can you get? Not all rich people like golf..." Eisuke said bluntly.

"Golf huh? You really are an old man if your into that kind of stuff!" Ota laughed.

Mamoru growled at him as he and Baba began to tease him.

I glare at Ota.

"Excuse me Ota, but I'm young and I LOVE golf!"

Ota frowned. "You've got to be kidding..."

"A bookworm like yourself can actually play a sport?" Eisuke chuckled.

I turned to him. "Uh, YES!"

I smiled. "In fact, back in college, they called me the Disco Miniature Golfing Queen!"

Mamoru smiled at me. "You don't say..."

I giggled as my eyes wander up towards the chandelier.

It reminded me of a disco ball...

...

 **Normal POV:**

 _DAYDREAM:_

 **[Background Music: 'Disco Miniature Golfing Queen' From Phineas and Ferb]**

 _There above in a nightclub themed golf center was a disco ball on the ceiling reflecting off all the bright colored lights that illuminated the room._

 _Under it all was a large disco stage with giant golf ball shaped lava lamps that rested on giant white tees. In the middle of it all was a tilting colorful golf stage/dance floor._

 _Asuna is then shown afar with a look of shock on her face standing with Mamoru in front of some wavy slides._

 _Out of nowhere, Eisuke, Ota, Baba, and Soryu slide down from the slides and towards the stage wearing bright colored 90's disco golfing outfits._

 _Eisuke having a pink suit and an afro, Ota having a neon yellow suit, green shades and an afro, Baba having a neon purple suit, his black hat, star shades with his normal hairstyle, and Mamoru in a neon orange suit, small shades and an afro._

 _After they hit the stage, Asuna then confidently dances to the beat as Mamoru smiles._

 _The scene then switches to Mr. Kenzaki, Erika, Sakiko, and Azusa all in disco golfing 90's outfit holding golf clubs before swinging their balls towards the holes of the tilting stage although neither of them are able to make a hole in one..._

 _The scene then switches to Mamoru giving Asuna a golf club. She happily takes it._

 _The scene then switches to Eisuke and Soryu in a disco like background doing the disco with their fingers before the scene switches to Baba in another disco like background rapidly playing the piano cooly to the beat._

 _The scene then switches to Asuna in an all purple disco outfit consisting of sparkly pants with a star belt, an off the shoulder belly baring top, white platform sandals, a golf hat, earrings, and a necklace as she poses with her golf club._

 ** _Singers: Stepping on the greens in her designer jeans,_**

 ** _Eisuke, Mamoru, Baba, and Ota: (Marching by) She's the Disco Miniature Golfing Queen!_**

 _The scene then switches to Eisuke, Mamoru, Baba, and Ota dancing in the background while Asuna does a sway dance with her golf club._

 ** _Singers: Wearing plaid and sequins she can make a scene, she's a Disco Miniature Golfing Queen!_**

 ** _Singers: Like a vision from the Disco Golf Magazine!_**

 _Asuna then strikes a pose before appearing on a Disco Golf Magazine._

 ** _Singers: With her putter she's a hole in one machine!_**

 _The scene then switches to Asuna on another magazine wearing an all pink disco golfing belly baring outfit and a headband._

 _The scene then switches to Asuna on another magazine in an all red disco golfing belly baring outfit before she jumps out of the magazine and to the stage preparing to golf._

 **Singers: She can dance and swing and really shake her thing,**

 _Asuna then swings the golf club before shaking her hips. The ball then makes a whole in one._

 **Singers: She's the Disco Miniature Golfing Queeeeennnnn!**

 _With Mamoru watching eagerly, Asuna jumps up and cheers before joining hands with him before the two of them spin around to dance happily together._

 _Mamoru then lets her go causing her to spin to the center stage as well as changing back to her pink disco outfit._

 _As she dances, she is joined by Soryu who's in a peach colored disco suit with silver shades, Baba, Eisuke, and Ota._

 **Singers: She's the Disco Miniature Gol-fing Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!**

 _All of them do their dances before doing the disco with their fingers. Mamoru then joins the stage before Azusa lastly slides towards Asuna who picks her up and happily raises her in the air as everyone gets in their final dance poses..._

 _END OF DAYDREAM:_

 _..._

 **Asuna's POV:**

"Um...why are you dancing?" I heard.

I opened my eyes snapping out of my thoughts.

"HUH?!"

I looked down seeing how I was standing on top of the table, my lab coat was laying on the floor meaning that I had stripped it off.

My cheeks heated up.

Was I...dancing?!

I slowly turned back to the guys either seeing them grinning or looking at me crazy.

"Woo! Shake it!" Baba cheered.

Holy shit...I WAS dancing...

"You must like golf more than I do! Am I right kid?" Mamoru chuckled.

"After seeing that...display...I doubt we'll be going to any golf center because I know you'll embarrass us..." Soryu said.

Ouch...

"Oh screw you!" I spat.

"Get your 'Cinderella' heels off my table, or that will go towards your check," Eisuke says coldly.

I sigh before slowly hopping off the table before going to sit down.

"Why don't we just go to the casino?" Mamoru asked.

"We ALWAYS go there if we don't play poker," Ota said bluntly.

I brightened up. "Ooh! Let's go there! We can see mom!"

Everyone looked at me.

"Your mom?!"

"Yeah, she's performing today! You all have to meet her," I say.

"Ooh! I sure wanna meet her," Baba squealed.

"Yes, I want to meet the mother of a psychotic scientist," Eisuke said.

I glared at him. "Just because I haven't gambled for a long time doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass in some games, Eisuke!"

Eisuke just stared back.

"Ooh! She's challenging you, Eisuke! What are you gonna say?" Ota laughed.

I stood up. "I challenge you to every game! Let's go down right now! Winner takes home 50 Billion!"

Eisuke stands up and walks towards me.

"Come down to the casino..."

"Wear a... _long_ dress..."

I raise an eyebrow.

 _'_ _A long dress?! What's wrong with what I have on?!' I thought._

Eisuke then walked past me with the others following him.

So...he accepts my challenge right?

...

...

The other guys waited for me down at the casino.

I had descended down the stairs in an emerald green strapless dress with was short and tight in the front and long in the back.

Normally I would use my Morphing Watch to change into my 'Blak Asia' persona but since the casino was full of shady people it didn't matter.

But if security or police were to show up then I'd have to change my look.

I walked up to Eisuke.

"How's this?"

Eisuke looked at me in disgust as he scans my outfit.

"I thought I told you to wear a long dress."

"It is long! Just short in the front!" I say.

Eisuke gave me a look.

I glared at him.

"It's a casino! I can dress however I want!"

"Yeah! C'mon, let her show off those sexy legs!" Baba cheered.

"Thank you!" I say to him.

Eisuke sighed.

I grin at him.

"So...winner takes all?"

Eisuke grins back.

"You're on!"

...

...

...

Eisuke won Blackjack, I had one Craps.

I had won Roulette, Eisuke had one Baccarat.

Eisuke had won Dealers, I had won slots.

And then we both won Texas Hold'em.

...Neither of us were taking home 50 Billion today...

"Well that was a bore..." Ota sighed.

"You can say that again!" Mamoru groaned.

"What a waste of time..." Eisuke said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up..."

 ** _"_** ** _Ladies and Gentleman...Ms. Adélia Vega-Santos..."_**

The crowd then went crazy as multiple men had rushed up to their seats as the lights slowly dimmed.

"Whoa, your mom must be really popular!" Baba said.

"Course! She's a famous performer!" I said.

"Whoa! You never said anything about your mom being famous!" Ota said.

I smiled. "She's come so far since she was once a stripper and then prostitution. Now look at her now!"

The guys give me strange looks.

"You sure sound proud..." Soryu said bluntly.

"Forget it, now lets find a seat and see how this goes..." Eisuke said.

We each then take a seat and music had started playing.

There on stage was my mom.

She had deep purple hair with pink streaks that was curly, my skin color but was all Brazilian.

She had on sparkly makeup and wore a black strapless corset, a miniskirt with mesh thigh highs and garter straps, heels, and a feathered piece that rested on her head.

As she sway walked down the stage she started singing 'Why Don't You Do Right?' doing performances on nearby poles and seducing the men in the audience.

I turned to the guys seeing the looks of shock on their faces.

Mamoru's face read: 'DAMN'

Eisuke's read: 'THAT'S her mother?'

Soryu's read: '...'

Baba leaned close to me.

"That's really your mother huh?" He whispered.

I nodded. "Yep!"

My mom walked towards our direction and winked at Eisuke causing him to slightly flinch before she walks away.

I chuckle quietly at that.

Ota leaned close to me.

"Don't you feel weird seeing your mother doing all this?"

"Not at all! In fact I'm proud of her!" I say.

The performance had soon ended as my mom disappeared from the stage. The audience clapped although I clapped the loudest. Baba supported with some whistling.

...

...

...

We then went back to the lounge where I changed back into my minidress in my room.

The second I go back down the stairs, the door opens.

I smile seeing my mom.

Her hair was now in a French braid with wavy bangs in the front.

She wore a shimmery gold flounce bikini showing off her bedazzled belly piercing and overly voluptuous curves which looked REALLY fake, gold high heels, and a gold feathered head piece with a matching feathered tail.

On the curve of her hip was a tattoo that read 'Sexy' in Japanese letters.

"HEYYYYY BABY!" She cheered as she opened her arms.

"MOM!" I cheer.

I rush towards her and give her a hug.

We exchange a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

"So good to see you but..."

I scanned her outfit.

"You're a lot more naked than you were before...I thought that song was your only performance for today."

My mom frowned. "Me?! Look at you in your tiny dress!"

She scanned my outfit. "You have the legs, the cleavage, your back, your midriff, and even a _slit_ on your hip!"

I folded my arms. "Exactly why I wear a labcoat!"

"Yeah, what is up with that?!" Mom asked.

"Aw, someone shy about showing all their curves that I gave you?" She teased.

I blushed, boy was she right and I wish she'd shut up because the guys were listening.

She frowned. "Well you should at least be grateful that you have a sexy body in the first place! Goddamn! Do you see how many skinny bitches, hoes and wenches I see swarming in this hotel a day!?"

I narrowed my eyes. _'Skinniness aside...I think I'm looking at one!'_

She smiled. "Now! Where are those friends of yours?"

"Hello there Ms. Vega-Santos!" Baba said as he waved at her.

Mom smiled at him.

"Ooh! He's so cute!"

I sweatdropped.

Oh no...

Mom excitedly skipped to Baba.

I glanced down at the back of my mothers outfit.

Her shiny bikini bottom was actually a g string with her feathered tail only partially covering it.

I facepalmed. "Mom! A thong? Really?!"

She ignored me.

Baba smiled at her.

"My name is Mitsunari Baba...char-OOF!"

I widened my eyes.

Mom had brought Baba into a hug, bringing his face to her large breasts.

"Mmm! I know all your names! You're all just so cute and strong! I wanna huggle you all! Mmm!" My mom swooned.

"Oh my god this isn't happening," I say in distress.

"Whoaaa! You sure are affectionate!" Baba said in amusement.

I raised an eyebrow in disgust seeing how a tent formed in his pants.

 _'_ _Oh god...'_

Mom pulled away from him.

She turned to Ota.

"HELLOOOOO! Cutie!" She cooed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ota greeted.

"Oh! You must be Otaaaa! My baby's childhood friend!" Mom sang.

She took his hands in hers.

"Thank you SO much for being there for her when you were kids! If you weren't there, I bet Asuna would have killed herself out of loneliness!"

She and Ota then shared a laugh.

Angry, I walk over to them.

"Excuse _YOU_ MOM! But I was a loner throughout high school and I'm still alive!"

Mom turned to me giving me an innocent expression. "Aw, and you were also a virgin before you went to college too!"

I growl slightly, my face growing red.

Mom's eyes then came in contact with Eisuke and Soryu.

"Oooooh! More men!"

She then walked over to them swinging her wide hips rapidly with each step.

Baba's face went red. "And its a full moon tonight!"

I shrieked whists covering my face desiring to die as Ota chuckled.

"Hellooooo!" Mom sang.

Baba smiled at me.

"I like your mom already!"

"You are to keep 3 feet away from her, Old Man!" I snapped.

"If I'm old then I can date her right?" Baba joked.

I flashed him a warning glare.

Ota leaned close to me.

"Did she...get implants?" He whispered.

I turned to him.

"I know what your thinking, those curves can't be real..."

"...But they are..."

Ota widened his eyes. "Seriously?!"

"The woman works out nonstop! She'd never resort to injections especially at her age," I said.

"Although she has had botox injections in her forehead...and a lip job...and some false hair extensions...and a nose job...and a face lift...and a liposuction from her waist..." I whisper back sheepishly.

"Oh! She's also had brow shaving, her cheekbones, laser hair removal and laser cellulite removal too!" I added.

Ota widened his eyes. "Whoaaa..."

"Aside from those minor modifications, I see where you get your banging body from!" Baba chucked.

I facepalmed and groaned.

"Soooo handsome!" I heard.

The three of us turned and widened our eyes seeing mom was running her fingers through Soryu's sleek hair.

Soryu looked nervous as to what to do but he didn't want to be rude.

"I guess you must be Soryu! You have such nice hair! And such an amazing body!" Mom purred as she stroked his chest.

Soryu blushed. "I..."

I balled up my fists.

 _'_ _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'_

Mom turned to me, not sensing my anger.

"Asuna, are you dating any of these men?"

"No..." I say quietly.

She smirked.

"Of course your still alone...you gotta step it up sweetie!"

I gritted my teeth.

"Shut-UP!"

Baba flinched. "Uh oh!"

Mom smiled.

"I guess this means I can have em then!"

She then sat very close to Eisuke and stroked his hair giggling cutely.

Eisuke gave her a cold expression although mom kept on going as she started feeling him up.

"Get cozy and comfy now..." she purred as she pressed her breasts against him.

Eisuke widened his eyes at the sight of her large chest.

"Mom, you're such a pervert! You're almost 60! Stop being a goddamn skank!" I snapped.

Everyone else widened their eyes.

"60?!"

Mom glared at me.

"Oh SHUT UP! I'm still sexy AND confident! I still got it!"

I narrowed.

"Oh? Well you do realize that that man your feeling up, is your boss?"

Mom slowly widened her eyes.

"...HUH?!"

I smirk in triumph.

"That's Eisuke Ichinomiya of the Ichinomiya Group don't you know?"

Mom turned back to Eisuke who still glared at her coldly.

"Oh...um...your my boss?"

Eisuke just stared at her.

Mom smirked and began to snuggle against his body.

"Mmm...and your so young too-!"

"-Get off..." he said coldly.

Out of slight fear, mom instantly stops what she was doing and scoots away from him nervously.

She then spots Mamoru who quietly smokes a cigarette.

"Hey Grandpa, you got anymore of those?"

Mamoru gave her a look that said: 'Grandpa?! Your the one that's in your 50's!'

"Here..."

He hands mom a cigarette. She takes it.

Mom then pulls out a foot long cigarette holder from out of nowhere, places the cigarette inside and lights it up.

She smokes as she relaxes in her seat crossing her legs.

Everyone looked at her crazy at her behavior.

Soryu raised an eyebrow at the size of her fancy cigarette.

"Just where on Earth did she whip out that thing from?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm...tastes like chocolate!" Mom purrs seductively as she smokes.

"Air headed bitch..." I muttered.

"Gwandma!" A voice chimed.

Azusa then ran down the stairs and rushed up to mom.

Mom smiled.

"Hey! Baby!" She said as she opened her arms.

Azusa jumped in her arms allowing mom to hug her.

Mom brought her face to her breasts.

"Can't...bweathe..." Azusa whimpered.

I widened my eyes.

"Let her go mom! Your killing my child!"

"Geez! Alright! Always the drama with you," mom sighed.

She pulled away from Azusa allowing her to breathe.

Azusa hugged her.

The room then went silent for a moment as mom continued to smoke.

I look at Ota and Baba in disbelief.

"Is she _really_ gonna smoke that hard in front of my child?!"

The two shrugged.

Mamoru chuckled.

"Hell, I do it all the time!"

Mom set Azusa next to her and smoked some more.

Mom looked at the shattered TV in disgust.

"Damn! What happened there?!"

"Ask your daughter, or read what happened in the previous chapter..." Eisuke said bringing his cold gaze to me.

"Don't break the fourth wall!" I snapped.

" _Your_ the one who's breaking things with here! I have a _feeling_ it's going to be a 'running gag' with you!" He said

"Get over it! I paid you back didn't I?" I say rolling my eyes.

"C'mon kiddies! Don't be grumpy!" Mom cheered as she got up.

She walked over to Baba.

"Let's drink some champagne and get to know each other!"

To my horror, mom then sat on Baba's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whoaaa! There's that affection again!" Baba laughed nervously.

Mom giggled before tapping her finger on his nose.

Mom smirked at Baba.

"C'mon Daddy, take a feel..."

Mom then grabbed Baba's arm and placed it on her hip making him stroke it.

Baba widened his eyes. "Whoaaa! Your body's...impressive!"

"Tee hee hee!" Mom giggled.

I shook my head as Ota snickered.

"Mom you are _such_ a whore!"

...

...

The past hour, everyone got to know my mom.

We all drank, except for Azusa who had apple juice in a bottle before she fell asleep.

At some points she talked nonsense.

Other times, she flirted with the guys and even asked Baba on a date although I forced Baba to cancel or that I would dissect him once more.

Mom would then say something embarrassing about me.

At one point, mom even performed a sexy Brazilian dance for us.

She then tried to force me to dance but I didn't want to, as it made me uncomfortable and I was a _terrible_ dancer!

Mom made fun of me calling me a 'fake Brazilian' since I didn't knew how to dance.

Mom even told me how she had also participated in the auctions which each of us had found interesting and unexpected!

Mom and I even argued at some points.

But despite the arguments, she was an honest woman too...

"I know I didn't live with her much when she was a child, but I'm so proud to see that my daughter has grown into a young, beautiful, successful and intelligent woman!" She said.

The others smiled at her heartwarming nature.

"Thanks, mom!" I say.

We then hug.

"Well I gotta go, cutie! Gotta go practice for tomorrow nights show," she said.

I smile sadly.

"Your leaving already?"

Mom kisses my forehead.

"Sorry! But I gotta move my fat ass if I want to please the crowd!"

I blushed at her comment.

Mom then gets up and walks towards the door. I follow her.

She turns to the guys and waves.

"Bye sexy's!"

"Bye Asuna's beautiful mom!" Baba chimed.

"Bye!" Ota said.

"Bye mom!"

She then walks out of the room.

I grab the door handle.

 _SLAM!_

"Keep away for awhile whore..." I muttered.

I turn back to the others and walked over to them.

"Okay...let's hear your critique on my mother..."

Baba bursted out laughing.

Ota frowned. "She should really start acting her age..."

"With a body like that, she can get away with anything..." I sighed.

"I thought you said she was young," Mamoru asked.

"Young looking!" I say.

"Aren't mom's the worst?" Ota asked.

"Tell me about it!"

"Actually I rather not...to be honest, I'd actually would trade mom's with you, Asuna!"

I look at Ota crazy.

"Big mistake!"

"No! You're mom is actually cool! My mom's a control freak!"

"Take her!" I shrug.

"I'll take her!" Baba said happily.

I glare at him.

"Want another dissection?"

"Whooaaa! No thanks!" Baba cried.

"Now I see where you get your obnoxious behavior from..." Soryu said.

"At least she has good taste in cigarettes!" Mamoru shrugged.

"What a skank! She has a brain of a Kardashian!" Eisuke snapped.

I look at him in amusement. "HA! Come now Eisuke, Kardashian's aren't brainless, they're just precieved that way!"

"Out of all women I've met, your mother takes the cake!" Eisuke scoffed.

I chuckled. "Gee...and I thought my first impression was the worst ever!"

...

...

 **Well guys, there you have it! This official concludes the 'Asuna Michiko Arc'.(You know, the getting to know her and stuff?" Up next we will begin the 'Ice Dragon Alliance Arc'!**

 **Excited aren't ya?**

 **Well that's too bad! Because I won't be updating for a lonnnnngggg while until my Enchanted in the Moonlight story gets more love and reviews and stuff! Also I need to start creating some more ideas for this story!**

 **And just so you guys know, I will do season 2 with Asuna in Dubai and season 3 with Asuna in London!**

 **So yeah! R &R, read Enchanted in the Moonlight or no more updates!**

 **Heh heh! Yep I'm evil just like Michiko!**

 **About that 'Disco Miniature Golfing Sequence' as mentioned I got that from the Phineas and Ferb episode 'Put that Putter Away' during their song number. Yeah so if you were to watch that, imagine Eisuke and the others wearing those outfits doing those dances! XDDDDDD**

 **Funny right? Well then...**

 **Bye now!**


	8. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better!

**Well...everyone's spitting venom at me because of my ever so horrible Enchanted in the Moonlight story...Geez...-_-**

 **Well forget about what I said in my last chap...I'll keep updating then...**

 **Maybe I'll remake my other story so people will like it...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Anyways heres a little filler chap before I begin the Ice Dragon Alliance Arc!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Eisuke's POV:**

After a shower, I walked into my room that night after a long day from work.

During that long day, that crazy woman had said something to me earlier that day:

 ** _"One of these days, I will haunt you in your dreams, Eisuke..."_**

I scoffed.

Yeah, right!

She's nothing but a child!

I'm better than that!

I then get into bed...

...

...

...

"Good morning, Eisuke!" Asuna had greeted me that morning as I walk down the stairs to the lounge.

I just stared at her despising that evil and cocky little smile of her's, I wish that I could some how knock her off her high horse.

After a stare down, Asuna then returns to what she was doing.

She kept on dropping some blue acidic liquid into a flask beaker that was filled with some red colored acid.

The colors then mixed creating a purple bubbly acid that fizzed.

"Ah, you'll be so perfect my little experiment!" She cheered quietly.

 _'What a nerd...' I thought._

"Hey, Boss!" I heard.

Snapping out from my thoughts, I turned seeing Baba waving at me.

The others were there too.

Mamoru was smoking up some chocolate flavored cigarettes,

Baba kept grinning away,

Soryu just kept to himself,

And Ota played patty cake with Azusa.

I walked over to my seat and sat next to Soryu.

Asuna frowned at Baba.

"You fool, why do you keep calling him Boss?"

"Because, he's the Boss!" Baba chuckled.

"I am _not_ laughing! He's no boss of you! You work for _me!_ I'm _your_ Boss!"

"Geez! Sorry!" Baba cried.

Ota chuckled.

"I swear! Your exactly like Eisuke, sometimes, Asuna!"

Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't be silly, Uncle Kisaki!" Azusa chimed.

I turned to her.

"Michiko and Mr. Ichinomiya can't be simiwar because Michiko's a gwirl and Mr. Ichinomiya's a boy!"

Asuna chuckled.

"My daughter appears to be a lot wiser than you."

"Asuna, you know what I meant. You and Eisuke are very alike!" Ota said.

"I'm nothing like that woman!" I finally say.

Asuna shoots a glare at me.

"And I'm nothing like you!"

She smirks. "In fact...I'm better!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Better? At what exactly?!"

"Everything! And anything!" Asuna chuckles.

"Just because your company owns a lot of things does not make you a lot better than me!" I snap.

Asuna waves her finger tauntingly.

"Temper temper!" She teases.

I growled silently.

Asuna chuckles.

"Just face it Eisuke..."

 **Normal POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Anything You Can Do' From Annie Get Your Gun]**

 ** _Asuna: (Starts Singing) Anything you can do, I can do BETTER!_**

 ** _Eisuke: (Starts Singing) HA!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can do anything better than you..._**

 ** _Eisuke: No you can't!_**

 ** _Asuna: Yes I can!_**

 ** _Eisuke: No you can't!_**

 ** _Asuna: Yes I can!_**

 ** _Eisuke: No you can't!_**

 ** _Asuna: Yes I can! Yes I cannnn!_**

 _The 4 other guys and Azusa had widened their eyes at the sight of their two friends._

 _"...Eisuke?!" Soryu asked._

 _"B-boss?!" Baba asked._

 _"Are they singing?!" Ota exclaimed._

 _Mamoru just dropped his cigarette._

 _That was when Asuna had snapped her fingers._

...

...

...

...

 _With the 4 confused bidders and Azusa in an audience, Eisuke and Asuna appear on a broadway stage._

 _Eisuke appears in a solid black tuxedo and top hat holding a cane while Asuna appears in a sexy solid black leotard tuxedo with fishnets and heels along with a top hat holding a cane._

 _The two then sway dance on stage as they sing._

 ** _Eisuke: Anything you can be I can be greater!_**

 ** _Eisuke: Sooner or later I'm greater than you!_**

 ** _Asuna: No your not!_**

 ** _Eisuke: Yes I am!_**

 ** _Asuna: No your not!_**

 ** _Eisuke: Yes I am!_**

 ** _Asuna: No your not!_**

 ** _Eisuke: Yes I am! Yes I am!_**

 _Baba then does a quick saxophone jazz before Ota hoists him back to his seat._

 _"Sit down Baba!" He scolds._

 _"What? I'm improvising!" Baba laughs._

 _"Shut up and watch the show!" Soryu snaps._

 _Mamoru raises an eyebrow. "You enjoying this?!"_

 ** _Eisuke: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can get a sparrow with a bow an arrow!_**

 ** _Eisuke: I can live on bread and cheese!_**

 ** _Asuna: And only on that?_**

 ** _Eisuke: Yep!_**

 ** _Asuna: So can a rat!_**

 ** _Asuna: (Winks at Soryu)_**

 _Soryu scoffs in disbelief as Baba, Azusa, and Ota snickers to themselves._

 **Eisuke: Any note you can sing I can sing higher!**

 **Asuna: I can sing any note higher than you!**

 **Eisuke: (Sings Higher) No you can't!**

 **Asuna: (Sings Higher) Yes I can!**

 **Eisuke: (Higher) No you can't!**

 **Asuna: (Higher) Yes I can!**

 **Eisuke: (Higher) No you can't!**

 **Asuna: (Higher) Yes I can!**

 **Eisuke: (Higher) No you can't!**

 **Asuna: (Higher) Yes I can!**

 **Eisuke: No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn't!**

 **...**

 **Asuna: Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!**

 _"Damn!" Mamoru chuckled._

 _"Yay!" Azusa cheered._

 _"Whoa...she really can sing high!" Ota said._

 _"Beautiful..." Soryu said quietly._

 _The others widened their eyes._

 _"HUH?!"_

 ** _Eisuke: How do you sing that high?!_**

 ** _Asuna: I'M A GIRL!_**

 _"You go girl!" Baba cheered._

 ** _Eisuke: Anything you can say, I can say softer!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can say anything softer than you!_**

 ** _Eisuke: (Quieter) No you can't..._**

 ** _Asuna: (Quieter) Yes I can..._**

 ** _Eisuke: (Quieter) No you can't..._**

 ** _Asuna: (Quieter) Yes I can..._**

 ** _Eisuke: (Even Quieter)_**

 ** _Asuna: (Shouts) YES I CAN!_**

 _Baba and Azusa then contribute a short saxophone jazz and drum beat._

 ** _Eisuke: I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can drink it quicker, and get even SICKER!_**

 ** _Eisuke: I can open any safe!_**

 ** _Asuna: Without being caught?!_**

 ** _Eisuke: TOO BAD!_**

 ** _Asuna: That's what I thought you crook!_**

 ** _Asuna: (Winks at Baba)_**

 _Ota and Mamoru laughed._

 _"She got ya there Baba!" Ota said._

 _"What?! But I never get caught!" Baba cried._

 _Mamoru picks up his handcuffs._

 _"Not if I can help it!"_

 _Baba then shrieks._

 ** _Eisuke: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can hold any note longer than you!_**

 ** _Eisuke: No you can't!_**

 ** _Asuna: Yes I can!_**

 ** _Eisuke: No you can't!_**

 ** _Asuna: Yes I can!_**

 ** _Eisuke: No you caaaaaaaaaaannnnnnt!_**

 ** _Asuna: (Tap Dances and Sings) Yes_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _As Asuna continues, the music stops for a moment._

 _Baba, Soryu, Ota, Mamoru, and Azusa's faces go white with shock as Eisuke just stares._

 ** _Asuna:_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAN!**

 **...**

 **Eisuke: (Tap Dances and Sings): Yes you CAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **...**

 **Eisuke: Where do you keep all that air?!**

 _"For real!" Ota calls._

 **Asuna: (Nearly Faints) Ugh...**

 **Eisuke: (Sadly) Oh...**

 _"The kid sure has talent alright!" Mamoru chuckles._

 _"She's full of surprises..." Soryu says._

 ** _Eisuke: Anything you can say I can say faster!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can say anything faster than you!_**

 ** _Eisuke: No you can't!_**

 ** _Asuna: Yes I can!_**

 ** _Eisuke: Noyoucan't!_**

 ** _Asuna: YesIcan!_**

 ** _Eisuke: Noyoucan't!_**

 ** _Asuna: YesIcan!_**

 ** _Eisuke: Noyoucan't!_**

 ** _Asuna: YesIcan!_**

 _Baba once again contributes a saxophone jazz._

 ** _Eisuke: I can jump a hurdle!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can wear a girdle!_**

 ** _Eisuke: I can knit a sweater!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can fill it better!_**

 ** _Eisuke: I-can-do-most-anything!_**

 ** _Asuna: Can you bake a pie?_**

 ** _Eisuke: No._**

 ** _Asuna: Neither can I..._**

 _Baba, Ota, Mamoru, and Azusa then contribute by briefly beating a spoon against a pot._

 ** _Eisuke: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!_**

 ** _Asuna: I can sing anything sweeter than you!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Eisuke: (Sweetly) No you caaaaaaan't!_**

 ** _Asuna: (Sweetly) Yes I...caaaaaan!_**

 ** _Eisuke: (Sweetly) No you caaaaaaan't!_**

 ** _Asuna: (Sweetly) Yes I...caaaaaan!_**

 ** _Eisuke: (Sweetly) NOOO you can't!_**

 ** _Asuna: (Sweetly) Yes I CAANNNNNN!_**

 ** _Eisuke: (Sweetly) NOOO you can't!_**

 ** _Asuna: (Sweetly) Oh Yes I CAANNNNNN!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Eisuke: (Gets in her face) No you CAN'T CAN'T CAN'T!_**

 ** _Asuna: (Gets in his face) Yes I CAN CAN CAN!_**

 ** _Eisuke/Asuna: No you CAAANNNNNNNNNN'T!/YES I CAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!_**

 _As the two sing their final lyrics, the two drop their canes and join hands and twirl and dance together._

 _Eisuke grabs a hold of Asuna and brings her into a dip before kissing her..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _END OF DREAM:_

 **Eisuke's POV:**

I shoot up from my bed and gasp from the terrible nightmare I had just had.

"What the hell?"

I put my hand on my forehead.

"That was awful...I would never do anything like that...especially with a woman like her..."

I take my hand off my forehead and widened my eyes at the sight.

Warm sweat had dripped onto my palm.

"What the?"

"This feeling..."

 _'Is this...? Fear?!' I thought._

"I won't accept this...I can't feel..."

Asuna's words then echo through my head.

 ** _"One of these days, I will haunt you in your dreams, Eisuke..."_**

I frown.

"I _hate_ that woman..."

...

...

...

...

 **Baba's POV:**

After a long night of stealing, it was finally time for me to hit the hay.

I get in my room, toss off my clothes, and sleep...

...

...

...

...

 _Zzzzt..._

 _SLICE!_

 _Zzzt..._

 _CHOP!_

I slowly woke up seeing a bright white light over my head.

Instead of feeling a fluffy warm bed under me, I felt a cold metal table under me.

"What the...?"

I looked at my hands seeing how they were cuffed to the table.

I then scream at what I saw.

My stomach was open!

I saw a bouncy red sack and many different colored intestines including my lungs and kidneys.

Some blood had been leaked out and stained most of the table.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Oh! Your awake...that might make things much harder..." a voice said.

I widened my eyes and looked up seeing metal goggles with bright glowing red lights on a woman's face.

It made her look even scarier, like she was from that movie, Terminator!

Sweat dripped down my forehead.

"ASUNA?!"

Asuna smiled as she waved at me.

"Hi Baba!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

"Dissection of course!"

"AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?! I NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP ASUNA! NO JOKE! I HAVE A BREAKFAST DATE TOMORROW!"

Not bothering to listen, I begin to squirm to break free.

Asuna took off her goggles and glared at me.

"You fool! Don't move like that! Your intestines will tangle and eventually combust! Do you want to die!?"

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" I cry.

Asuna looks around.

"Now where did I put my tool?"

"I have it here Mitchiko!" A voice chimed.

I widened my eyes.

 _'No...'_

There stood Azusa in a pink minidress and a lab coat.

She was holding a chainsaw.

"Found it!" She chimed.

"No please!" I cried.

Asuna ^^ smiled at her daughter.

"That's a good girl! Now do the honors and go for the head!"

Asuna evilly smiled at me.

"I want to dissect the brain!"

I widened my eyes. "MY BRAIN?!"

"Okie dokie!" Azusa chimed.

She then jumped onto my metal table as she got her chainsaw ready.

Evilly smiling, Azusa turns on the chainsaw.

"TIME TO OPAWATE!"

 _SSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

...

...

...

...

...

 _END OF DREAM:_

I shot up from my bed gasping for breath and sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Oh man...it was just a dream...right?!"

I lift up my blanket and saw my abs and boxers, sealed properly.

I sighed. "Thank goodness..."

"Good your awake..." I heard.

I widened my eyes and turned to the source of the voice.

There next to me on the bed sat Asuna who was in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"ASUNA?!"

"What are you doing here? And..."

I blush slightly.

"...Why are you in your underwear?"

"I couldn't sleep! I can't wait for this any longer!" Asuna cried.

She began pinning me down and hovered over me.

I widened my eyes and chuckle in amusement.

"Wh-whoaaa! Are we really going through with this?!"

"That's right Baba!" Asuna giggled.

"Are you ready for this?" She purred.

"Oh yeah..." I flirted.

Asuna smiled. "Good..."

With an evil smile, she pulls out a mini circular saw with a handle.

"...Time for dissection!"

 _SSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **R &R! I hope you guys listened to the song while reading Eisuke's dream for better imagery! LOL XD**

 **Stay tuned for the next arc!**


	9. Ice N' Chaos Prologue!

**Happy Holidays guys! ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Oh! And I have a BIG surprise for anyone of you that has a 3DS with a Miiverse account!**

 **PM me for details! ;)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Asuna's POV:**

That night, after watching The Little Mermaid for the 7th time with Azusa, the two of us sat on the bed together to watch a rerun of the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show.

Watching the show, I wore my crop tank and short shorts sleepwear set that had Star Wars troopers all over it along with my purple glasses.

I munched on my long carrot.

It had whipped cream on top...

I stared at the models who pranced across the runaway in their lingerie and large colorful "angel wings" which looked to be heavier than a model's own body.

Ota told me how he loved the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show.

Every year he would attend and get artistic inspiration by staring at the models beautiful outfit designs and their abstract wings.

Baba would ALWAYS go with him...for...obvious reasons...

But it confused me...

How was a model able to walk across the stage in front of millions of people in 8 inch heels and heavy wings that they have to carry on such weak looking backs?

I sighed.

I could never do all that in front of millions of people.

 _'I wish I had the confidence to model like an Angel...' I thought._

Feeling down, I take another bite out of my whipped cream carrot.

 _Sssssssss..._

I looked down at Crystal who slithered up my leg.

"You think I could model?" I ask her quietly.

 _Ssssssss..._

I smiled.

"You're right. I'm way to smart, successful, and infamous for that!"

"Wook! It's Kendall Jenner!" I heard.

"Huh?"

I turned seeing Azusa smiling excitedly at the screen.

I looked back at the TV seeing Kendall Jenner posing on the runaway.

She looked so bold and beautiful...

I frowned as I turned to Azusa.

"Just how do you know who Kendall Jenner is?"

Azusa looked at me nervously.

"Um...well-"

"-And don't try making up a story. It's not good to lie, Azusa," I told her.

Azusa smiled.

"She's on that show with Kywie on Keeping Up with the Kardashians!"

I just stare at her.

"...Michiko?" She asks.

"Just who gave you permission to watch shows like that? Your way too young for reality shows that showcase inappropriate content and profanity," I say.

Azusa saddened.

"But all my fwiends watch it! So why can't I?"

"If your friends started stealing, would you do it too?" I ask.

"But Michiko!" Azusa whined.

"Azusa it's not good to be a follower. Do what you like to do on your own. Obey your mothers and you'll live longer," I tell her.

Azusa nodded. "Okay."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You know this means that I'm going to block the E News Channel for your own good, right?"

Azusa sighed.

"I know..."

I chuckled at that before kissing her forehead.

"Get ready for bed now okay?"

"Okay!"

...

...

...

Later on that night, I had received a phone call from one of my agents.

I found some urgent news...

"I see...so we _weren't_ supposed to experiment on Peter the Panda after all..."

"..."

"Then what animal were we supposed to experiment on?"

"..."

"A lizard?"

"I see..."

I frowned.

"So how is it that a panda from China got shipped to us and not a lizard?!"

"I've got the best shipping service in the world! So how could this have hap-?"

 ** _"Michiko's Chaos Incorporatedddd!"_**

I sigh.

"Hold on C.H.A.O.S. Agent#823, I have a virtual hologram call. I need you and the rest of C.H.A.O.S. to look into this for me!"

I hang up and then answer the next call.

I set the phone on the table and widen my eyes seeing my ex husband, Asato on the hologram.

"...You!"

Asato laughed.

"Asuna my dear! Been awhile since our last chat hasn't it?"

I glare at him.

"Don't call me 'dear'..."

"Now what do you want?!"

Asato grinned.

"How's Azusa? Is she well?"

" _What_ do you _want_?!" I snap.

Asato chuckled.

"Goodness! Feisty as always! I just called to see how our daughter is doing!"

I frowned.

"MY daughter is sleeping peacefully on the bed over there," I say.

I gesture to Azusa who was curled up comfortably under the blankets with her Bratz doll.

"I see..."

I turn back to Asato who gives me a smirk.

I raise an eyebrow.

"...What?

"You're sweating."

"...So? I've been working on something important!"

Asato rolled his eyes.

"Come now Asuna! Even scientists need there sleep."

I glared back.

"Are YOU talking?! You're the one calling me at 11:49 at night!"

Asato finally glared as I continued.

"And for your information, I wasn't experimenting I was trying to solve something!"

"Oh?" Asato asked.

I sighed.

"Peter the Panda wasn't supposed to be experimented by us. It was supposed to be a lizard."

I look at Asato with suspicion as my eyes glow redder with anger.

"...But for some reason, the shipment between the two animals have been tampered with!"

Asato laughed.

"Don't look at me! You locked me out of C.H.A.O.S. for good! If I were to sneak in, a know for a fact that a missile would come out of nowhere and shoot me!"

"Is that why you sent a spy into my underground sub facility instead?" I asked.

Asato gasped. "What? YOU rebuilt a TEMPORARY C.H.A.O.S?! I never knew!"

I widened my eyes as I grow nervous.

 _'Is he lying or his he being serious?!' I thought._

 _'I probably should have never said anything...'_

Asato laughed.

"It's too bad that your oh so perfect C.H.A.O.S. is experiencing more problems than ever before!"

I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

He then grinned.

"Well at TULS, things at our facility are going rather smoothly. I mean, considering how the idiotic government isn't sniffing around where they're not supposed to because we aren't seen as much of a threat..."

His grin turned evil.

"...At least not yet until we have taken over C.H.A.O.S. and get the Chemical SHD for ourselves! Then WE can get power and change the world the way we want it!"

"C.H.A.O.S. will _never_ be yours! And neither will Azusa!" I say with a confident smile.

Although I sounded confident, I was secretly nervous about Azusa custody trial that would be coming up real soon.

To be honest, after Asato and I legally divorced, I literally took Azusa and ran away...

I was just lucky that Asato didn't even care enough to call the police or his agents to come after Azusa.

Asato shook his head.

"So confident yet so much stupidity from that running mouth...your nothing but talk!"

"Go to hell..." I say.

Asato smirked.

"Didn't you say you were going to take over Japan? Corrupt the world? What happened? I wonder?"

"THINGS WOULD HAVE WENT BETTER IF YOU AND THE GOVERNMENT WOULD JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted.

Much to my anger, Asato went into a fit of laughter and I had to hold back from looking stupid by preventing myself from choking his hologram.

"Look at you my dear! Your just a mess! Take a break! Get a hobby!"

"I HAVE hobbies!" I snap.

Asato smirked.

"Unlike myself...I bet your still lonely..."

"...Still cuddling with Yoda?" He teased.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I blurt out.

Asato glared at me once more while I inwardly victory dance at how jealous I made him.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"YES!" I say proudly.

My face grew hot with embarrassment.

"His...his name is Soryu! Soryu Oh!"

Asato widened his eyes.

"Soryu Oh...?"

"Tell me more..."

I smirk in triumph at his jealousy.

"He's a mobster!"

"A mobster?!"

"Yeah! A mobster of the Ice Dragons! Y'know the one's from Hong Kong?"

"The Hong Kong Ice Dragons..."

I nodded.

"Mmhm! And Soryu is _great_ in bed!"

Heat rises up into my entire face even though my face looked confident.

 _'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'VE NEVER SAID SUCH THINGS TO ANOTHER MAN BEFORE!' I mentally scream._

 _'Let alone an ex...'_

 _VU!_

And just like that, the virtual hologram call had ended as Asato had disappeared.

I blinked.

"...Asato?"

...

...

...

 **Asato's POV:**

Ending the call with my ex wife, I turn to the other side of my desk where I push the 'STOP' button of my recording machine.

"...So she's allied herself with them?"

I smirk evilly to myself.

"Hong Kong mobster, Soryu Oh of the Ice Dragons..."

"This is excellent information...he will be _very_ pleased!"

...

...

...

 **Asuna's POV:**

That morning, I stood in my Princess Leia bikini and loincloth holding my blue light saber.

Across from my was my worst enemy, Darth Vader, who held a red light saber.

After battling it out for awhile, the two of us get in our fighting stances as get ready for Round 2.

Darth Vader started his heavy breathing.

"This galaxy will _never_ be yours!" I say.

 ** _"Will see about that! Fight me if you dare!" He said._**

I frowned.

"What was that?! C'mon now! Darth Vader doesn't talk like that!"

Darth Vader pushes the button on the side of his helmet revealing himself as none other than Baba.

"C'mon! I thought I did good!"

I shook my head.

"Nope! Nope! That's way too out of character! You need to sound more dark Baba!"

"I can be dark!" Baba says happily.

I sigh.

"Not with that jovial attitude!"

"C'mon Asuna..." Baba sighed.

"Hey geeks!" We heard.

Baba and I turned seeing Ota at my door with a blunt expression on his face.

I glared at him.

"Just who are you calling a geek?! Just because we're Star Wars fans?!"

"What do you want?"

"Eisuke fetched me to come get you guys. He wants to see both of you now and doesn't sound happy," Ota said.

Baba chuckled.

"He 'fetched' you?!"

I cross my arms as I join him.

"Aren't you the loyal pup?"

Ota rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one cosplaying as some fetishy fantasy costume!"

I narrowed my eyes.

I begin to walk out the room.

"C'mon Baba, he's just jealous that he doesn't get to roleplay with us!"

Baba followed.

"Yeah!"

Ota rolled his eyes as the three of us begin to walk through the halls.

"...So when do you wanna see The Force Awakens?" I asked.

"I'm free this weekend!" Baba cheers.

Ota chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're going on a date with Baba!"

"It's not a date! Azusa's coming too!" I say.

"Hey Asuna?" Baba asked.

"What?"

"...Are you not wearing underwear?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You want to know that badly?"

"Yesssss!" Baba playfully squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Honestly, I'm actually curious too," Ota smiled.

I smiled.

"Fine then..."

"..."

"..."

"...The answer is yes! I am wearing underwear!"

Baba and Ota widened their eyes.

"WHAAAATT?!"

"It's the same type of underwear I wear with my dresses too!" I say.

"How are you wearing underwear?! Your sides are bare in that loincloth!" Ota said.

I smirked.

"I just finished telling you...I'm wearing underwear!"

Ota narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying!"

I shrug.

"Say what you want!"

"But what type of underwear could you be wearing, Asuna?" Baba asked.

I remained silent and giggle to myself as the three of us keep walking.

"Asuna?"

"..."

"..."

"Asuna?!"

"..."

"..."

"C'mon I'm dying to know!" Baba whined.

...

...

...

The three of us finally made it to the lounge meeting Eisuke and the rest of the guys.

Mamoru and Soryu had questionable expressions on their faces on the Star Wars outfits but Eisuke wasn't the slightest bit phased as he had glares trained onto Baba and I.

"Look, Boss! I've joined the Dark Side!" Baba laughs as he playfully waves his red light saber.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Eisuke scolded.

Baba widened his eyes.

"What did we do, Boss?"

"You know exactly what you did!" Eisuke snapped.

He turned to me.

"Instead of finishing those documents for the next auction, you two waste time doing idiotic stuff like this!"

Eisuke picked up the remote and pointed it at the TV.

 _CLICK!_

On the screen showed Baba and I in a color changing background.

I was holding a microphone lip synching to the song playing bringing one hand out as I bump my hips from side to side to the beat while Baba was shown next to me in the background playing the guitar.

 **[Song: 'Yeah! Break! Care! Break!' From: Dragon Ball Z Kai]**

 ** _Asuna: Hajike tobase kamehameha!_**

 ** _Asuna: Yaba me no kono jidai!_**

 ** _Baba: Sekai o mamoru tame!_**

 ** _Asuna and Baba: Umareta kara-"_**

 _CLICK!_

With a blank expression on his face, Mamoru had switched off the TV.

"...That was disturbing..." Soryu said quietly.

Mamoru turned to me.

"The hell were you two doing? Were you both high?!"

I chuckled.

"Baba and I were just testing a new video game for the FS4. It's called Music Video Creator. Kids will love it!"

"And I get to keep the game for free!" Baba cheered.

"Ahem!" I heard.

I gave Eisuke a bored expression.

"Yes? What is it?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Eisuke demands.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

I smile.

"I thank you for switching to C.H.A.O.S. TV!"

Eisuke widened his eyes.

"What?! We're you even list-?"

"-Oh that's right! I wanna put this up for auction!" I say.

 _VU!_

I turn on my light saber with startles Eisuke.

I hand it to him.

"What the hell is this?!" He asks.

"Haven't you heard, Boss? Asuna invented a real light saber! Isn't that cool?" Baba asks cheerfully.

Eisuke was at loss for words.

Instead he stared at the light saber like it was garbage.

I smirked.

"How does 70 Million sound?"

Eisuke widened his eyes.

"For a glow stick?!"

"That's the real genuine light saber! And it _can_ kill you!" I say.

I smile.

"And soon it will be sold at my toy stores!"

"C.H.A.O.S. owns a toy store?!" Mamoru asks.

"C.H.A.O.S. R US..." I say.

"You must be joking. Children are going to get killed if they try out your 'toys'" Eisuke says.

I turn to him.

"Maybe so, but I know that rich parents will do _anything_ to please their little children, even if it means buying the most dangerous stuff in the world!"

"You're mad!" Eisuke said.

"You've just figured that out?" Soryu asks.

I smirk evilly.

"Why play with water pistoles when you can shoot a laser gun? Why play Monopoly when you can play mini slots with REAL money? Why play with a rubber sword when you can hurt others with your light saber? Why not shop at C.H.A.O.S. R US?"

Baba laughed.

"Is that your slogan?!"

I turned to him.

"Maybe..."

I then heard the song 'Yeah! Break! Care! Break!' being played on the screen.

Each of us turn seeing Ota replaying the video with a look of amusement in his face.

He chuckled before turning to me.

"You call that dancing?!"

I shrug.

"I'm a terrible dancer! Hip bumping is the only move I know!"

I smile.

"But aside from my mother, no one can dance as beautifully as my Azusa!"

I looked down at Azusa who stood next to me making a cute :3 smile.

She wore a pink shimmery tank top, pink flats, and a short pink tutu skirt.

Her hair was in a double ponytail that was held by two Jigglypuff clips.

"I'm a dansaw!" She said cutely.

I giggle as I ^^ smile at her cuteness.

"She's one of the top dancers in her class! And she aspires to be a famous dancer one day too!"

Ota smiled at her kneeling to her level.

"Aww, don't you look cute!"

Azusa giggled.

"Thank you!"

Baba smiled.

"What kind of dancing do you do? Ballet?"

Out of nowhere, Azusa flashed him a death glare.

 **"NO! BALLET IS FOR SISSIES!" She screamed.**

Everyone widened their eyes at Azusa's change in behavior.

I was even more mortified but cover my mouth to prevent laughter.

Ota looked at her crazy.

"What?!"

 **"SISSIES WIKE MR. ICHINOMIYA! THE BIG MEANIE OVER THERE!" Azusa screamed as she pointed her finger at him.**

Eisuke widened his eyes.

"What?!"

He gave her a cold expression.

"...Just who do you think you're talking to like that?"

At that, Ota, Baba, and I had cackled like hyena's as they talked.

Mamoru snickered.

"That little girl's calling you out!"

"What is she talking about?" Soryu asks.

I kneel down to Azusa's level as I do my best to stop laughing.

"Sweetheart, what's this about?"

Azusa ran up to me.

"Michiko! Mr. Ichinomiya was being mean to me! He bwoke my toy!"

Ota widened his eyes.

"He broke your toy?!"

"Yeah!" Azusa cried.

I glared at Eisuke.

"And when was this?!"

Eisuke sighed.

"Nonsense..."

 **"NO IT'S NOT! YOU BWOKE MY TOY YOU MEANIE!" Azusa shouted.**

Eisuke's eyes widened again.

I brush him off and turn to Azusa.

"Now now, tell me exactly what happened..."

...

...

...

 _FLASHBACK:_

 **Normal POV:**

Eisuke Ichinomiya sat in his living room in his penthouse.

After getting off the phone he went on his laptop to attend to other businesses.

Little did he know, he wasn't alone...

"Bawbie..." a voice called.

This was followed by a sound of rummaging in a clothes closet.

Eisuke widened his eyes.

 _'What was that noise? Who's IN here?!' He thought._

Eisuke turned around to his closed closet.

The rummaging sounds have stopped.

Eisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Must be hearing things..."

 _'I wish I could take a break...' he thought._

The CEO then turned back to his laptop and finished up with his work.

After about a minute, little Azusa slowly opened the door of Eisuke's closet and tiptoed out into the room.

 _'I hope Mr. Ichinomiya won't get mad at me for wooking awound...' she thought._

She faced the couch where Eisuke was working.

 _'I'll twy wooking around there!' Azusa thought._

She then tiptoed towards the back of the couch and slowly crawled around it.

"Bawbie..." she whispered.

"Where are-?"

"-Oof!"

Azusa stopped when she bumped her head.

She opened her eyes and gasped seeing how she had accidentally crawled to the front of the couch.

A black loafer that was being wore that she had bumped into was right in front of her.

"Uh oh..."

Azusa's eyes travelled up the loafer, to a suited pant leg, to a suited blazer, and finally her eyes met Eisuke who gave her a sharp glare.

"...What are you doing here?"

"Eek!"

Azusa slowly shot up and backed away from Eisuke.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to eat you..."

Azusa slowly walks up to him.

"...You're not?"

Eisuke gave her a bored expression.

"Where's your mother?"

"Undergwound...she's working..." Azusa answered.

Eisuke raised an eyebrow.

 _'Is she talking about C.H.A.O.S. Underground?' He thought._

"I hope you don't mind but...I'm wooking for my Bawbie doll," Azusa said.

"And why would your doll be in _my_ penthouse of all places?" Eisuke asks rather harshly.

Azusa flinched at his tone afraid to answer.

Eisuke sighs realizing that he was scarring the child.

He set his laptop on the couch cushion and looked at Azusa.

"Look, I'm a very busy man and I-"

"-I come here a wot..." Azusa said quickly.

Eisuke raised an eyebrow.

"...What?"

Azusa looked on the ground sadly.

"I come her a wot...to play."

Eisuke widened his eyes.

"What do you mean by 'play'?"

Azusa grew nervous.

"After school, Michiko's not weally awound to play with me..."

"...So I come here to the penthouse with my toys to play some coffee games..."

Eisuke's eyes widened even further.

"Coffee games?!"

Eisuke glared at Azusa.

 _'So she's the reason why I had to buy a new coffee maker and why I can't make coffee as good as before with my old one!' He thought._

"I don't ever want you here again!" He said sharply.

Azusa looked up at him sadly.

"No! Nooo! Pwease! Let me find my Bawbie!"

"You're Barbie isn't here! Leave!" Eisuke snapped.

Azusa shook her head.

"NO! Not without my Bawbie!"

"Azus-!"

"-NOT WITHOUT MY BAWBIE!"

Eisuke sighed.

"I have no time for this..."

He grabbed Azusa's arm.

"Either you get out or I throw you out!"

Azusa gasped.

She then flashed Eisuke a glare, an expression he'd never seen from her.

"Your not NICE!"

She slipped off Eisuke's sleeve revealing his bare arm.

 _CHOMP!_

"SHIT!" Eisuke shouted as he jerked his arm back.

He examined the red teeth marks on his arm and he and Azusa then have a glare battle.

"Your not vewy NICE!" Azusa snapped.

She then leapt over to Eisuke's lap which startled him.

"Your big and I'm small, but guess WHAT?!" Azusa exclaimed.

"I'm stwill stwong!"

With that Azusa then grabbed and yanked Eisuke by his short brown hair causing him to scream.

He grabbed Azusa as he tried to pull her away.

"GET OFF-!"

"-NO!"

"I SAID GET OFF NOW!"

"NO! YOUR A MEANIE!"

Azusa then bit Eisuke by the nose.

"AAH! DAMN YOU, BRAT!" Eisuke shouted.

"MEANIE MEANIE WEANIE!"

Azusa then kicked Eisuke's coffee cup which spilled onto Eisuke's laptop.

 _SKEEECCCHRRRUU!_

The two froze before turning to the coffee spilled laptop that crackled of electricity.

Azusa frowned.

"Uh oh..."

 _BOOM!_

Small smoke had steamed right out of now destroyed laptop.

All of Eisuke's important files were gone.

Eisuke glared at Azusa.

"...YOU!"

Azusa released her hands from Eisuke's hair and jumped back to the floor.

"Um...Mr. Ichinomiya?"

"I'm going to throw you OUT!" He snapped.

"No! Pwease!" Azusa cried.

Eisuke stood up.

He took a step...

 _SNAP!_

Eisuke had widened his eyes.

What could he have broke?

Azusa gasped in horror at the sight.

Eisuke looked down and lifted up his foot.

Below him was a mermaid Barbie doll...

Now with a detached head!

Azusa had bursted into tears.

 **"BAWBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 _END OF FLASHBACK:_

...

...

...

 **Asuna's POV:**

Ota and Baba laughed while my jaw had dropped.

"Geez! Eisuke's so mean he even makes the little girls cry!" Ota said.

"C'mon Boss! You have to be gentle even with the youngest of ladies!" Baba added.

"This all happened because of a doll?!" Mamoru asks.

"He bwoke it and and he wouldn't pay for it!" Azusa cried.

I glared at Eisuke.

"Shame on you!"

Eisuke glared back.

"You owe me $3,000 for a new laptop!"

"I don't owe you crap!" I say as I pick up Azusa.

"You broke my little girls heart! She worked _hard_ on her own by raising money at a lemonade stand to by that doll _just_ so that she could prove that she can be responsible!"

"You should discipline your child," Eisuke said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How about I discipline _you_?"

Eisuke glared back.

"YOU...!"

...

...

...

The next day had finally came.

After feeding the animals, I descend down the stairs with Azusa.

"Hey, gorgeous! You're as beautiful as a rose shining with evening dew!" I heard Baba say.

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't even make it down to the lounge yet entirely and you're already flirting with me?"

"Hehehe...you're funny," a female voice chuckled.

I raise an eyebrow at the unfamiliar voice.

After making it down to the lounge, I saw Baba in the center of the room kneeling down in front of a Chinese woman with black hair wearing a red cheongsam.

 _'She's...new...' I thought._

The woman smiled.

"You have many strange friends, Soryu."

"Baba's...special," Soryu said nervously.

I walked towards the others with Azusa following.

The woman's eyes met with my own.

"And who's this?"

I felt startled being put on the spot as everyone's gazes turn to me.

"Oh...I-"

"-IT'S MULAN!" Azusa squealed.

I widened my eyes.

"Huh?"

Azusa then raced towards the Chinese woman.

"Yay! It's Mulan!"

She hugged her.

The woman looked surprised.

"Oh..."

Excited, Azusa jumps up and down as she smiles up at the woman.

"You _are_ real!"

"Aww! You're so cute!"

The woman then picked up Azusa which made her giggle.

"Nín háo! Wo de míngzí shí?" Azusa asked.

The woman gasped.

"Oh! You speak Chinese?"

Azusa nodded. "Yep! My name is Azusa!"

The woman ^^ smiled.

"Nín háo! I'm Mei Ling!"

"Hi Mei Ling!" Azusa said.

"Azusa, do you live here?" Mei Ling asked.

I walked over to her.

"She's my daughter."

Mei Ling turns to me.

"Oh, hello! What's your name?"

"I'm the CEO of C.H.A.O.S. Incorporated, my name is Asuna Michiko..." I say indifferently.

 _'Hee hee! I bet I sounded so badass!' I thought._

"Nice to meet you!" Mei Ling said.

"...So, what Chinese Kingdom did you crawl out from, Chun Li?" I ask.

"Be respectful to Mei Ling! She is the daughter of the boss of the Bell Crickets, and organization close with the Ice Dragons!" Soryu berated me.

I widened my eyes.

"The Bell Crickets?"

"Oh! I know your dad! He buys my guns!" I say to Mei Ling.

She smiles.

"You've met daddy?"

Soryu widened his eyes.

"What?!"

I smirked at him.

"Yes, that's right! I associate myself with the mafia world by selling my solid gold guns! Her father and his association is a lot more smarter than yours!"

Soryu glared at me.

"Hee hee! You two are funny! Are you both married?" Mei Ling asks.

Soryu and I widened our eyes.

"WHAT?!"

I turned to Soryu seeing his face flush a deep red.

I quickly turned away as my face heated up.

"Um, no we're-"

"-Well you both have such a beautiful daughter! And she's very fluent in Chinese!" Mei Ling said.

Soryu coughed nervously.

"M-Mei Ling-"

"-You don't have to be so shy about your love for each other, Soryu," Mei Ling added.

Ota grinned.

"Yeah, Sor! Don't be shy!"

"Kiss and makeup!" Baba teased.

I glared at them.

"We're _not_ in love! Never have! Never will be!"

Mei Ling frowned.

"Oh no! Don't tell me your having a divorce!"

I sighed.

"Mei Ling, Azusa gets her Chinese traits from my ex husband."

Mei Ling frowned.

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

Azusa smiled.

"But you and Mr. Oh should get married!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

I look at Soryu who was full red in the face.

Ota, Baba, and Mamoru snickered to themselves while Eisuke gave me a grin.

I blushed before giving Azusa a warning glare.

"Azusa, hush now!"

Azusa frowned.

"Sowwy..."

After a moment of silence, I awkwardly go and take a seat between Ota and Mamoru.

Ota leaned his lips close to my ear.

"You know you like him..." he sang.

"Wanna get bitten by Crystal?" I ask.

Ota chuckled.

"I'm good!"

I turn back to Mei Ling.

"So, Mei Chong Ching, what brings YOU to Japan?"

Mei Ling laughs.

"Hee hee! I like you Asuna! You're funny!"

"I think we'll be great friends!"

I raise an eyebrow.

 _'A girl that takes my insults and doesn't retaliate against me?!' I thought._

I smile a relax smile at her.

"Yeah...I think so too..."

 **R &R! Stay tuned guys for the next part of the arc!**

 **Make sure you PM me for details if you have a 3DS Miiverse account!**

 **See you all later!**


	10. Ice N' Chaos Part 1!

**Here's part 2! ENJOY!  
**

 **Hey guys I plan on a future crossover with Enchanted in the Moonlight where all guys from both games meet and where my OC Asuna meets my OC Tsuna from my Enchanted in the Moonlight fic.**

 **I have the entire plot planned out. But if you guys want me to make this happen, support and read my Enchanted in the Moonlight remake story! Thanks!**

 **Asuna's POV:**

After awhile, Mei Ling sits next to me and bonds with Azusa who sits in her lap.

The two have a peaceful conversation in Chinese which irritated me while Soryu talked with the rest of us.

"Mei Ling is here for something very urgent," Soryu says.

"Urgent?" I asked.

"She's here to find a suitable husband and to do so, she must attend marriage meetings," Soryu said.

Ota sighed.

"And here I thought she was your girlfriend!"

I frowned.

I look at Mei Ling.

 _'Hmm...she is really pretty...I bet she and Soryu would make the perfect couple...' I thought._

Azusa smiled up at Mei Ling.

"It's natural for you to get married because your a Disney Princess!"

I giggle to myself.

Azusa still thinks she's Mulan.

Mei Ling sighed.

"I don't want to be married..."

Azusa tilted her head.

"Why?"

"You won't have to go to the meetings Mei Ling," Soryu said.

Mei Ling turned to him.

"I don't?"

"I just got a call from your father, Simon Lee. The enemy is within Japanese territory..."

Mei Ling gasped.

"What?"

"Oh no..." Azusa whimpered.

"Don't worry, I have an idea...we'll get a decoy to step in for you!" Soryu said.

"Want me to bring you a woman?" Eisuke asks.

"...I'll be the decoy!" I say quickly.

Everyone looked at me crazy.

"WHAT?!"

I turn to Mei Ling.

"I'll step in for you, I'll attend all your marriage meetings!"

Mei Ling smiled at me.

"You will?"

"Uh, don't you think the mafia guys will get all suspicious of how Mei Ling is an Afro Brazilian?" Mamoru asks.

"Asuna can simply say that she got a tan...or maybe she's mixed!" Baba suggested.

Ota shook his head.

"Yeah I don't think so..."

"I mean no offense Asuna, but your a little too dark in comparison to pass as a Chinese mafia princess."

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Soryu asks.

I smirk as I raise my wrist showing my Morphing Watch.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a genius?"

Eisuke rolls his eyes.

"One that breaks stuff..."

I narrow my eyes.

"Hmph!"

I turn to Mei Ling.

"Here..."

I dig into my lab coat pocket and pull out another Morphing Watch.

I hook it onto Mei Ling's wrist.

"What's this?" She asks.

I punch in the settings on her watch...

 _VUUUSH!_

Mei Ling now had dark skin and red wavy hair, wearing a teal minidress and heels along with a lab coat.

She had morphed into me.

All the guys widened their eyes at the sight of Mei Ling who marveled at her new look.

Azusa looked excited.

"Wow! My skin is like caramel chocolate!" Mei Ling said as she stared at her dark tanned fingers.

Ota widened his eyes.

"Two Asuna's?!"

"No way, I stopped drinking for months! Why am I seeing double?" Mamoru asks.

"Just what is the meaning of this?!" Soryu demanded.

"Who cares!? Two Asuna's means two sets of nice legs!" Baba cheered.

"And now for this..." I say.

I then push the buttons on my Morphing Watch.

 _VUUUUSH!_

There I stood with pale skin and black hair and coal gray eyes. I wore a red body hugging cheongsam with a small high slit and matching high heels.

I had morphed into Mei Ling.

Azusa jumped off Mei Ling's lap and pointed at me.

"Now your Mulan!"

Mei Ling widened her eyes as she stood up circling around me.

"Wowww! You look just like me!"

I smiled at her.

"That's right! I'm going to be your decoy and stand in for you! And since I can fight back, it won't be a problem!"

Mei Ling hugged me.

"Oh thank you, Asuna!"

I chuckled.

"It's no problem!"

"I'm confused at you kid, I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead wearing a cheongsam," Mamoru said.

I turned to him.

"You're right!"

I pointed at Mei Ling.

"You won't see _this_ face and _this_ body wearing a cheongsam ever!"

I pointed at myself.

"You'll only see this face and other Chinese faces wearing this!"

"Oh! Now I see!" Baba said.

"I'd love to have a watch like that!" Ota said.

"I need to get me one of those watches so that I can fool my enemies!" Eisuke said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh..."

I turned to Eisuke who gave me a look that read: 'you're gonna give me a free watch since I'm letting you live here, right?'

I smile.

"You're more than welcome to have a Morphing Watch too, Eisuke."

Eisuke smiled confidently.

"Then give one to me!"

I smirk.

"Sure..."

"...You can pay 74.6 Billion Dollars just like all the other customers!"

Ota widened his eyes.

"74.6 Billion?!"

"Damn, kid! What's with the weird goddamn prices?" Mamoru asked.

Eisuke frowned.

"I'm not paying that much for a stupid watch!"

"A 'stupid watch' you wish you had!" I snarked.

Eisuke rolled his eyes.

"Say what you want..."

"Wook! Wook!" Azusa cried.

Eisuke and I turned seeing Azusa holding a small device in her hands.

She turned to Eisuke.

"I have one and YOUUUUU DON'T!"

She then blew a raspberry at Eisuke who gave her a look disbelief.

A smirked at Eisuke who watched Azusa play with her Morphing Watch knowing that he was jealous.

I then turn back to Mei Ling as she whimpered.

"What's wrong?"

Mei Ling blushed.

"I'm sorry Asuna, but your fashion sense is a little too skimpy for my tastes...this dress is just so tiny! It barely covers the back," she says as she pulls her dress down.

I chuckled.

"You'll get used to it!"

"...What's the catch?" I heard.

I turned to Soryu who gave me a sharp glare.

I smirk.

"The catch is, is that the Ice Dragons are going to help me!"

Soryu raised an eyebrow.

"Help you with what exactly?"

I sighed.

"My associates don't think I know it, but I can sense the fear inside of them..."

"And that fear is going towards my ex husbands company at the T.U.L.S."

"What's the T.U.L.S.?" Ota asked.

"The United Leaders of Science," I answer not taking my eyes off of Soryu.

He remained silent.

"...Anyways, my associates refuse to obey my commands when I'll ask them to infiltrate his company..." I say.

"And now you want me to lend you my forces to infiltrate the company instead?" Soryu asks.

"...And I want you to buy my guns as well," I add.

"Forget it," Soryu says.

"Soryu! Just hear me out!"

"I won't let the Ice Dragons risk their necks out there just for some...science war lovers quarrel!" He said.

"That's a new one!" Mamoru chuckled.

I grew frustrated.

"Soryu, please-!"

"-You have other forces don't you? Why don't you call on that zombie of yours or those endangered animals your harboring in your room?" Soryu asks.

Eisuke widened his eyes.

" _What_ endangered animals?!"

I inwardly flinched.

"Um...I..."

"Just forget it!" Soryu says.

I gasped.

He turned to Eisuke.

"Eisuke, find me another woman!

Eisuke nodded.

"No problem..."

"WAIT!" I say.

Soryu and Eisuke both turn to me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll still do it...I'll go to the marriage meetings as Mei Ling's decoy."

Soryu glared at me.

"I'm not gonna buy your guns or-"

"-You won't have to!" I say.

 _'At least not yet...I'll convince you...somehow...' I thought._

"Alright," Soryu nodded.

"I do have one condition though," I say.

"And what's that?" Soryu asks.

I smile and push a button on my Morphing Watch.

 _VUUUSHHH!_

Everyone had widened there eyes at the sight of me.

While still looking like Mei Ling, I changed my outfit.

I wore a half light blue and half dark blue strapless cheongsam that had a high slit up to my left thigh.

The dress was open back which was secured by strappy back laces.

On the front of the side side of the dress were metal fasteners that held everything together.

The outfit was completely with shoulder length blue gloves and boots.

 **(Me: Minerva's outfit from Fairy Tail everybody!)**

Baba whistled.

"Ooh! Sexy!"

Mei Ling blushed at the sight of me.

"Oh my, I'd never pictured myself to be in such a flashy dress..."

Soryu glared at me.

"You are not going to attend the meetings in that dress!"

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked indifferently.

"Mei Ling is a high class individual. That dress is too revealing for her!" He said.

"Sorry, but I'm more comfortable in my own skin. Besides, if I wear this then Mei Ling will have a better chance of getting a man, right?" I asked.

Soryu just stared at me.

"...Better not mess anything up!"

I smirk.

"Ha! I never mess up!"

"There's that Eisuke-like vibe running through ya again," Mamoru jokes.

"She says she never messes up but yet she always breaks stuff," Eisuke said.

I glared at him.

"You be quiet!"

Eisuke glared back.

"Who do you think-?!"

"-Eisuke? When I get back, I better see a Barbie Life in the Dream House Playhouse set for Azusa! WITH a car!"

"I already told you, I don't owe you or your daughter anything until you pay back for my lapt-"

"-With a car Eisuke! WITH A CARRRRR!"

Ota, Baba, Mamo, and Mei Ling laugh at that while Eisuke stared dumbfounded at me.

I put on a fur coat to cover up a bit and headed towards the elevator with Soryu following.

I smirk at him.

"I like to ride in style! We're taking my Hover Pod!"

Soryu raised an eyebrow.

"A Hover what?!"

...

...

...

"We've been waiting for you Miss Lee!"

"Please, right this way!"

Soryu and I have finally made it to the Japanese branch of the Ice Dragon headquarters where Inui and some other Ice Dragons members greet me thinking that I am Mei Ling.

I put on my best smile.

"I am Mei Ling! Nice to meet you!"

"Sir, are you alright? You don't look so good," Inui said.

I turned to Soryu who clutched his stomach as he leaned against the wall a bit with his arm groaning in pain.

I lean close to him.

"What's wrong with you?!" I whisper.

Soryu glared at me.

" _Next time_ , we're taking a limo!"

"That Hover Pod is way too fast!"

I smirked.

"Come now, all my C.H.A.O.S Vehicles are designed to go past the speed limit!"

"Only natural for such an infamous company!"

"You...!" Soryu growled.

"Sir?" Inui asked.

Soryu stands up straight.

"I'm fine..."

He turned to Inui.

"No one is to come near my room for awhile."

"Yes sir!"

...

...

...

The second Soryu closes the door behind us in his office.

I go back to my regular self dropping the 'Chinese girl act'.

"Ugh! Can I take this coat off now?!"

I shrug off my coat and toss it onto the chair.

"Geez! It's like Chewbacca shed it's skin and wrapped it all over me!"

I turned back to Soryu who stared at me.

He looked me up and down which got me slightly nervous.

I raise an eyebrow.

"...What?"

Soryu smiled.

"That dress doesn't look that bad on you."

Now I was confused.

 _'Is Soryu complementing me?' I thought._

I narrow my eyes.

 _'No way! I look like Mei Ling now so basically he's complementing her...not me...'_

I let out a sigh.

"Pigs may start flying tomorrow..."

Soryu widened his eyes.

"Pigs?"

I chuckle as I shrug.

"Yeah! I can make it happen you know!"

"All I gotta do is genetically fuse a pig with a winged animal and I can create a new species!"

"I plan to give one to Azusa on her next birthday! What do YOU think?"

Soryu glared at me.

"I like the sound of bullets flying better than pigs."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you do..."

 _KER-CLICK!_

"...Which is why I'll be happy to fill your ears with all the bullets you'd like for your ear arousing pleasure!" I say as I point my solid gold gun at Soryu's ear.

Soryu looked startled but his face then relaxed.

"Put the gun down, we have a meeting for you to attend to,"

I put the gun away.

"Y'know, Mei Ling doesn't really want to get married."

"Which is why I will respect her wishes as you will turn down every man. We'll simply tell Simon Lee that no man is worthy to be Mei Ling's husband," Soryu explained.

I nodded. "Alright."

I drop my body onto the couch and lay back.

"Ahhh...that's nice..."

"You're awfully comfortable..." Soryu says.

He then sits on the couch across from mine.

I smile.

"So tell me..."

"Why become a mafia guy?"

Soryu raises an eyebrow.

I chuckle.

"Oh lemmie guess! The money? The power? The riches?"

"I was born into it," Soryu said quickly.

I widened my eyes.

"...What?"

"...My dad was in the Ice Dragons when my grandfather was the boss," he said.

"He met my mother when he was in Japan on business."

"I've heard he practically had to force her to come back to Hong Kong with him."

"...Force?" I ask in confusion.

 _'So Soryu really is part Japanese!' I thought._

Soryu sighed as he turned to the side.

"I've always been apart from my parents since I was little..."

"Soon my dad broke off from the Ice Dragons and disappeared and after that my mom left me and went back home to Japan."

I saddened.

"Wow...I had no idea..."

"I had a hunch that she couldn't take the bullying from my father's many mistresses," Soryu said.

"...Who looked after you?" I asked.

"My grandfather."

I saddened even further.

 _'Soryu didn't even grow up a happy childhood with his parents...' I thought._

 _'Instead he grew up forced into a life of tyranny...'_

"Just like me..." I whispered.

Soryu suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

I widened my eyes blushing how I had spoken out loud.

"Um I-"

"-You grew up with your grandfather?"

"N-no! I-"

"-Then what are you muttering to yourself about?"

"I'm n-not!"

"Do you always talk to yourself then?"

That's when frustration grew over me.

"OH JUST FORGET IT!"

Soryu widened his eyes.

I glare at him.

"When's this damn meeting starting huh?!"

...

...

...

The meeting had then official started in the living room area and I soon found myself surrounded by Soryu, some Ice Dragons, and other men that I wasn't familiar with.

Soryu talked to me as Mei Ling.

"Miss Lee, this is Daisuke Shibusawa, boss of the Gizakura yakuza syndicate."

"Nice to meet you," Shibusawa said.

"Nice to meet you!" I say back.

The meeting had then begun.

...

Only it wasn't much of a marriage meeting.

It was more like a meeting for several crimes to be plotted.

I inwardly roll my eyes bored the hell out of my mind.

 _'Instead of developing a Transporter Device from that Phineas and Ferb episode, I'm stuck in a GTA cutscene...' I thought._

 _'...Why the hell did I agree to this?!'_

"So I just can't tolerate the actions of the kids in the Aoki syndicate," Shibusawa said.

"I see. It might be beneficial to get rid of them as soon as possible," Soryu said.

"I'd appreciate your help with that matter," Shibusawa said.

I smiled.

"Excuse me? Mr. Shibusawa?" I ask innocently.

Everyone turned to me with a look of surprise as if they forgotten that I was in the room.

Soryu gave me a suspicious 'what are you doing' glance.

"Oh! Yes, what is it Miss Lee?" Shibusawa asked.

I giggle cutely.

"Since you want to take out people so badly..."

I dig in my coat pocket and pull out my teal cubed item with metallic corners.

This was my latest invention: The Hyper Cube, an invention that I developed recently from watching Jimmy Neutron.

I set it on the floor confusing everyone.

Soryu gives me a stern expression.

"Mei Ling, what are you-?"

"-Might I suggest..."

 _FWOOOSHP!_

Instantly a stack of solid gold guns shoot out of the Hyper Cube shocking everyone.

"...Buying daddy's guns?" I ask innocently.

Shibusawa widened his eyes.

"Mei Ling! I had no idea!"

"Price starts at 20 Million! Going once? Twice?" I say.

The Ice Dragons and the other men then begin to talk all at once among themselves and soon things turned into an argument.

I smirk in triumph.

I then turned to Soryu who looked furious causing me to inwardly flinch.

"Uh...Sor-?"

Soryu then grabs me tightly and pulls me closer to him.

"Hey! What are you-?"

"-This meeting is OVER!" He snaps.

Soryu then picks me up and drags me out the room leaving the Ice Dragons and the other men to continue arguing.

"HEY! MY HYPER CUBE! LET GO SORYU!" I shout.

...

...

...

As Soryu carries me out of Ice Dragon Headquarters, he tightens his grip around me.

I squirm in his grasp.

"Soryu! Let GO!"

Soryu continues to carry me out.

"I SAID LET GO!"

 _TWACK!_

"AHHH!"

I sent a wild back kick to Soryu's chest allowing myself to be free from his grasp.

I press the button on my watch going back into my 'Blak Asia' form before turning to glare at Soryu who coughed widely as he clutched his stomach.

"What is with you?! Why'd you drag me out?!"

Soryu slowly got up and glared at me.

"This is supposed to be a proper marriage meeting for Mei Ling, _not_ an illegal gun auction! What kind of mafia princess are you?"

"Soryu, you knew that I'd bring it up! I need to make sales on these guns!" I say.

Soryu shook his head.

"You're just being selfish!"

I sigh.

"Fine! Don't buy my guns! But please help C.H.A.O.S. fight-"

"-I'm not lending you my forces!" Soryu snapped.

"Soryu..."

He turned away from me.

"Until you shape up, I'm done with you as my decoy!"

"Soryu!" I cry.

He walks away.

"Where are you going?!" I ask.

"Back to the hotel," Soryu says.

"..."

"..."

"Uh, Soryu...you know we're going in the same direction...right?"

"So what?!"

"It would take forever to get there on foot."

"And?"

"...Would you like a ride?"

"No!"

I scoff as I cross my arms around my chest.

"You're not so cool!"

Soryu finally stopped and turned to me a bit.

"...Your not so smart..."

I gasped as I stare at Soryu in disbelief.

I could have sworn I saw him smirk to himself as he turned to walk away through the city.

Now...I was alone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hee hee hee hee..."

...

...

...

I get to the hotel faster with my Hover Pod.

I go back into my regular form.

As the elevator opens to the penthouse lounge I am greeted by the sounds of blaring rap music.

Eisuke looked irritated as he covered his eyes.

I walk towards everyone seeing them marvel at the sight of a dancing Azusa.

She wore a edgy cropped tank with a Sailor Moon character on it, gray sweatpants, sneakers and Ash Ketchum's hat which she worn backwards.

I looked around for Soryu.

He still wasn't here...

Finally the music had stopped and Azusa got in her final pose.

Mei Ling widened her eyes.

"Oh...wow..."

"I didn't think you'd dance hip hop too, Azusa!" Ota said.

Azusa smiled happily.

"I also tap dance, jazz dance, tango dance, fan dance, salsa dance, samba dance, square dance, belly dance, ice dance, step dance, AND...The Micheaw Jackson!"

Azusa then did the Moonwalk which surprised everyone.

Azusa then stumbled back.

"-Oof!"

"Are you alright?" Mei Ling asked.

Azusa slowly got up and dusted her pants.

"Hee hee! I'm stwill wearning!"

"Learning?! I think you've got it, kid!" Mamoru chuckled.

Azusa smiled.

"I also like to sing too!"

She started skipping around the lounge as she sang.

 ** _"Everyone's my best fwiend! And Miss Mei Wing is too!"_**

Mei Ling ^^ smiles at that.

Azusa jumps to the couch and dances.

"Get your punk shoes off the cushions, they're expensive!" Eisuke said coldly.

Azusa glared at him.

 ** _"Everyone's my best fwiend, except for MR. ICHINOMIYA! THE BIG FAT MEANIE!"_**

Eisuke glared at her.

"...Fat?"

With that, Ota and Baba cackled like hyenas.

I soon join them as I walk towards everyone.

"Oh! Asuna, hello! When did you get in here?" Mei Ling asked.

"Just now!" I laugh.

"How'd the meeting go, kid?" Mamoru asked.

I sighed.

"Let's not talk about it..."

I then turned to Eisuke.

"Well Eisuke? Where's Azusa's Barbie Dream House? Or are you afraid to be seen at a kids toy store purchasing pink houses?"

Eisuke gave me a cold expression.

"I don't buy houses for brats..."

Azusa went mad.

 **"I'M NOT YOUR FRIENDDDDDD! I HATE YOU!"**

I chuckle.

"You and me both, Sweetheart!"

Eisuke glared at Azusa.

"You take after your mother!"

He turned to me.

"And _you_ take after _your_ mother! Your all so loud and irritating!"

I glared at him.

"Don't you compare me to that! And don't insult my mother, you prick!"

"...Why you-!"

"-Speaking of your mother, Asuna, do you know she has over 95 Million followers on Instagram?" Baba asked.

"Oh, you follow her too, Baba?" Ota asked.

"Have you seen her photos? How could I not?" Baba laughed.

I turn around seeing Baba and Ota on their smart phones.

I walk over to them seeing them look at pictures of my mom.

She was either at a club with a bunch of men, performing in a skimpy outfit, or posing in her underwear.

I rolled my eyes seeing how Baba was looking at all of my mom's dirty pictures.

 _'Hm...maybe I should make C.H.A.O.S. a social media site too! I wonder how much money we'll make off doing that...' I thought._

"Y'know, your mom could get arrested for some of these photos," Ota said.

"Who cares? This is pure eye candy!" Baba said.

Ota turned to me.

"Asuna, do you have Instagram?"

I narrow my eyes.

"Do I have a lot of friends?"

"Good point..."

Baba smiled up at me.

"I would sure love to see your beautiful face in a cheongsam!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"...Wha?"

Baba sighed dreamily.

"Oh yes! The design that emphasizes the feminine form, that teasing slit up the side..."

"All men dream of it!"

"Well you can keep dreaming, cause your never going to see me wear one!" I say.

"I like long dresses on women," Eisuke said.

I grin at him seeing his cold expression directed at me.

"Oh what? You don't like my tiny dress?"

"Long dresses with high slits are sexier," Eisuke said.

"Short dresses with slits are easier to move it!"

"I don't prefer my woman to wear dresses with lab coats..."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Who cares what you think? Not like I'll ever become YOUR woman anyway!"

Eisuke smiled his bastardly confident smile that I hated so much.

"I'm rich, I'm handsome, I have power! So I can make _any_ woman fall in love with me!"

I clap my hands together as I lean forward towards Eisuke.

"WELL! I'm no astronomer, but I am pretty sure the earth revolves around the sun and NOT you!"

As my lips open into a grin, Eisuke's smile drops to a frown which soon turns into a glare.

Ota, Baba, Azusa, and Mei Ling all snicker at this.

 _'Michiko-1, Ichinomiya-0!' I thought triumphantly._

I then heard the sound of slurping from a cup.

I turn to Mamoru seeing him drink from a foam coffee cup.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Grandpa? What are you drinking?"

Mamoru turned to me and showed me his cup.

"Dunkin' Donuts coffee."

"He means, 'the only drink he could ever afford with his salary," Ota joked not taking his eyes off his phone.

Mamoru glared at him.

"Shut it Kisaki!"

I tilt my head.

"Why are you drinking that?"

Mamoru turns to me.

"It's good."

I walk over to him.

"Can I see your cup?"

"...I guess..."

Mamoru hands me his cup.

 _Ssss-SPLAT_

I pour it onto the floor angering both Mamoru and Eisuke.

"HEY!"

I glare at Eisuke.

"Oh, keep your pants on Richie Rich! Just get those maids to clean it!"

Eisuke glared back.

"...What did you call me?"

"Do you know how much that coffee cost me?!" Mamoru exclaimed.

I gave him a loving smile before grabbing him by the arm and hoisting him up from his seat.

"The hell are you doing to me, kid?"

"Grandpa?" I say.

I hug his arm as I lead him out the lounge.

"Why don't we go out for some _real_ coffee?"

...

...

...

While in public as Blak Asia, Mamoru and I stood on line at a Starbucks center.

"I can't afford this!" Mamoru cried.

"That's why I'm here!" I chuckled.

"Ever been to Starbucks before?"

"Do I got cash for it?"

I chuckle at that.

It was finally our turn.

"Oh we're up, Grandpa!"

We then go up to the cashier.

"Welcome to Starbucks!" She said.

I turn to Mamoru as he read the menu in confusion.

"See, the way it works is you have to order what kind of drink you want by size and by adding a few modifications!"

"Like so..."

I turn to the cashier.

"Can I get a Venti Ice Whipped Creamed Cotton Candy Frappucino?"

...

...

...

It took awhile, but Mamoru finally found something he wanted with my help.

The two of us sat at a table outside with our drinks.

I smiled.

"Annnnnd how is it?"

Mamoru smiled.

"Damn! This drink makes the coffee at Dunkin' Donuts taste like ass!"

He slurped his drink.

I chuckle.

"That good huh?"

"But it's so expensive and this cream they added has way too many calories. But other than that's it's good," Mamoru said.

I ^^ smile.

"I'm glad you like it! I'll be happy to take you out for coffee again anytime!"

Mamoru smiled at me.

"Thanks, kid."

My face went a bit serious.

"Listen Mamoru, I have an assignment for you..."

Mamoru chuckled.

"That's the first time you called me by my actual name! Which means you must be serious!"

I nodded.

"I am..."

"Are you familiar with the T.U.L.S.?"

"Isn't that your ex husbands company you once told me about?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes and he's threatening to take over my company as well," I say.

"So what's the situation?" Mamoru asked.

"The situation is, is how one of my C.H.A.O.S. agents have found out that someone tampered with my experiment packages."

"Experiment packages?"

"Yes, Packages that are shipped to my company to later be experiment with."

"In our case we ended up with Chinese Icon: Peter the Panda when _really_ we were supposed to experiment on a lizard." I said.

"Ah, so that's why the world hates you!" Mamoru said in realization.

"Yes. So what I want for you to do is to some investigation at Asato's company," I say.

Mamoru widened his eyes.

"Whoa! You want me to risk my neck in a facility full of scientists? His company is just as dangerous as yours isn't it?"

"Asato's associates excel in combat but Asato's the only one injected with Chemical SHD..." I say.

 _'My biggest mistake injecting him...' I thought._

"That's why Asato is really after my company. To get ahold of it." I say.

"Asato claims he has no access to my company but I don't entirely believe him. So please investigate and see if he was behind tampering my packages causing me to experiment on Peter the Panda."

"I don't know..." Mamoru says nervously.

"I'll pay you 55 Million!"

Mamoru coughed on his drink choking a bit as his red eyes went wide.

"55 MILLION?!"

"Fine! A Billion! But that's my final offer!" I say.

Mamoru choked some more.

I grew worried.

"Are you okay?"

Mamoru patted his chest with his fist.

"Damn...all you kids today throwing out your money like it's nothing!"

"At this rate if you pay me that much, I'll be on break for months..." Mamoru muttered.

I smiled.

"So you'll do it?"

"I'd be an idiot to refuse a Billion!" Mamoru chuckled.

I chuckled.

I then dig in my purse and pull out small pieces of technology.

"What's all that?" Mamoru asked.

I smirked.

"Your going to play super spy! Your going to need some gadgets if your going to investigate such a dangerous facility!"

Mamoru chuckled.

"It's like I'm in some sort of spy movie!"

...

...

...

A few days later that morning,

I took a relaxing bath to get ready.

With me in the bath were a few of my piranhas.

It soothed me whenever they were with me.

They didn't dare eat at my flesh.

I didn't 'taste good' (meaning death if they were to taste the chemicals in my body) They knew who there mother was...(me)

"Come soothe me my babies..." I told them.

At my command, the piranhas nibble at my toes to eat off the dead skin.

I smile at their soothing touch of their sharp teeth.

I was happy that Mamoru was finally on 'Team C.H.A.O.S.' assisting with some of my agents to investigate Asato's company but something else was on my mind.

 ** _"Unlike myself...I bet your still lonely..." Asato's words echo._**

 ** _"Still cuddling with Yoda?"_**

I pouted.

"Hmm..."

...

...

...

I walk towards my closet wearing nothing but a towel.

"Who cares what Asato thinks?"

"I don't need a man!"

"In fact I'm independent!"

I open my closet and pull out a minidress and lab coat set.

I then walk further back to the closet and pick up my heels.

I sigh as I glance to the stack of smut books that I hid in the corners.

Reading those things were the reason why I would often feel myself at night.

Sometimes I had to stop because Azusa had woke up wondering why she kept hearing moaning noises...

I groan before sighing sadly.

 _'I don't need a man...I mean...I have my romance lemons to keep me company at night...and Yoda and Azusa too...' I thought._

...

...

...

I sat with Azusa in the lounge dripping acid from a dropper into a large acidic flask beaker.

I wore my purple glasses so that I could look at the acid better.

"Ooh! It's bubbly!" Azusa cooed.

"This mixing process is called diffusion Azusa," I tell her.

"Ooooooh...aaaah..."

I giggle as she marveled at the acidic bubbles.

"Ooh! I love girls in glasses!" I heard.

Azusa and I look up seeing Baba in his blue and white uniform coming down the stairs.

I chuckle at him.

"Do you now?"

"Hi Baba!" Azusa waved.

"Hello, Pinky!" He said.

Baba winked at me.

"Hi, Pretty Legs!"

"Off to work?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Baba! Baba! Did you know that Protons are positive and electrons are negative?" Azusa asked.

"Wow! Your not only a dancer but your a scientist too? Gee, at this rate maybe you'll be the new CEO of C.H.A.O.S. in your mom's place!" Baba said.

I shook my head.

"Nope!"

Baba looked confused.

"No? But I thought Azusa is a Superhuman too."

"No, I'd never experiment on my daughter and push her into my kind of life. I want to have a bright future," I say.

I turn to Azusa who picked up her Bratz dancer dolls.

"Chowe and Sawsha can be my new dancing pawtners!" She said.

I smile at her happiness.

"I support her to follow her dreams as a world famous performer because I want what's best for her!"

"Your a really great mother, Asuna!" Baba said.

"Thanks!"

"Well I better run or I'll be late!" Baba said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Bye, Baba!" I say.

He waved goodbye as his elevator closed.

He was now gone.

...

...

...

After further testing on the acid, I did some analysis by writing my observation on the chart.

"Done!" I say.

I pull out a small tube device that had a button on the side.

"Now I have the energy source I need for my Human Transporter to work!"

I open the top of the tube and pour the acid inside.

The second I close the tube the transporter buttons go on.

"You did it!" Azusa cheered.

I smile.

"And now to test-!"

"-So _this_ is the place you've been staying at..."

I froze at the sound of the voice.

I looked up from my clipboard chart and saw Asato standing right in front of me.

He had pale skin and mid length black hair which covered over his left eye.

His lab coat was black which was left over his burgundy suit that was left unbutton.

"A-Asato!"

He grinned.

"Surprise to see me, my dear Asuna?"

I glare at him.

"What in gods name are you doing here?! How did you find this place?!"

Asato narrowed his eyes.

"That's a stupid question even for a brilliant scientist such as yourself. This _is_ the world famous Tres Spades."

 _'Yeah...that was a stupid question...' I thought._

Asato grins.

"And on some nights, I bring a lot of my mistresses to-"

"-WHOA! Hello! There's a child here!" I interject as I cover Azusa's ear.

"Yes! Yes! I can see our child!" Asato chuckled.

He turned to Azusa.

"Hello there, and how are you Azusa?"

Azusa whimpered and scooted back against the couch.

I put my hand out to protect her.

"What do you want Asato?"

He chuckled.

"Now now my dear...I just want to talk..."

I glance where he dug his hand in his pocket and saw a butt of a gun sticking out.

"Mama..." Azusa said.

I turned to her seeing the scared look in her eyes.

I put my hand on her forehead and smile.

 _SMOOCH!_

"Now you run along now! I have business to attend too," I say smoothly.

Reluctant, Azusa slowly slipped off the couch and descended up the stairs keeping her eyes on me.

I look at her.

"Lock your door, okay? And don't come out until I say so."

"...Okay..." Azusa said nervously.

She finally made it up to our room and locked the door.

I flash a glare at Asato/

"Now, what do you-?"

 _KER-CLICK!_

I widen my eyes seeing how Asato had flashed me a solid platinum gun.

His grin was replaced with a look of anger.

"A little birdy told me that you've been sending _your_ agents and some shabby old man to snoop around MY company! That doesn't sit well with me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied.

"You can't fool me, Asuna! I KNOW you killed one of MY mistresses!"

I glare at him.

"Well you've got to be the biggest hypocrites out there! Because YOU sent that 'mistress' to spy on MY company!"

"C.H.A.O.S. is coming to a downfall because of government laws, RIGHT?!" Asato exclaimed.

He grinned.

"But if I take over C.H.A.O.S. and get ahold of the Chemical SHD, all that will change..."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"The government knows that the T.U.L.S. is just as dangerous as C.H.A.O.S. They won't hesitate to shut you down!"

"Not if I allow the government to have a taste of SHD themselves," Asato sneered.

I widen my eyes.

"No..."

Asato chuckles.

"Of course that doesn't sit well with you..."

He pushes a button on the side of his gun turning it into a gunblade.

His lips form a grin.

"So I'll just do the honors of killing you and taking over C.H.A.O.S. now!"

 **ZU!**

Standing up, I unleashed my blue laser whip pulling it out of my dress.

"Do your worst Asato!"

He grinned.

"It's what I'm best at!"

I growled.

"HA!"

 _TWACK!_

My laser whip electrifies Asato causing him to scream in pain.

He then growls angrily and uses his strength to break free from it.

 _SNAP!_

I widened my eyes.

"My whip..."

 _SLICE!_

 _SLICE!_

I scream as I clutch my bleeding neck from Asato's gunblade and stumble onto the couch.

Asato jumps in the air turning his gunblade into a katana.

"NOW YOU DIEEEEEEE!"

 _SLICE!_

I quickly jump and dodge out of the way landing on the edge of the stairs ledges but now Eisuke's red leather couch had been chopped in two as fluffy white stuffing had fallen out.

Asato laughed evilly as he charged for me.

"SCARED TO DIE?!"

I pull out my solid gold gun a point it at him.

"YOU DIE!"

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Asato flips out of the way as I fill Eisuke's walls with several bullet hole.

The new C.H.A.O.S. TV that Eisuke had installed had suffered the same fate as smoke seeped out from it.

He grinned at me.

"HA! YOU MISSED!"

Unfortunately for him...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

An electric surge from the TV created an explosion sending Asato flying across the room.

As the lounge lit's a small fire, I jump down from the ledge and walk over to Asato who was face down on the ground.

His now bare back was bleeding from all the burns.

I smirk.

"Miss? Did I really?"

 _CLUTCH!_

I gasp seeing how Asato had grabbed me by the ankle. He grinned up at me showing me his half bleeding face which looked unsettling.

"I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH!"

Before I could do anything, Asato pulled me down to the ground slamming me against the tile floor.

"AH!"

Asato then got up.

"You miserable little shit!"

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!  
_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

I scream as Asato sends wild kicks to my stomach followed by repeatedly stomping on my chest.

"I HIT CAUSE' I CARE!" He laughed.

I growl.

"YOU!"

"SSSSSsssss!" I call loudly.

 _Sssssssss!_

Responding to my call, Crystal launches out of nowhere and tangles up Asato by the neck first.

I slowly get up as Asato stumbles back struggling to break free from Crystal's grasp.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

 _SNAP!_

I watch as Asato's face turns blue as Crystal tightens around his neck.

His body jitters as he coughs for air.

"Stupid...snake!"

Asato then rips Crystal away from him and tosses her to the side.

I instantly rush up to Asato balling up a fist.

"HI YA!"

 _TWACK!_

"BRAZILIAN SKANK!" He shouted.

 _TWACK!_

Soon it turned into a bloody fist fight as we moved across the blazing lounge.

At one point the chandelier even fell on Asato's head, but it didn't stop him.

I could have sworn I heard a few bone crack noises from my upper arm and Asato's rib.

"HI YA!"

 _TWACK!_

I sent a wild kick to Asato's half cracked rib sending him flying to the other side of the room near the burning TV.

I then pull out my solid gold gun changing the functions to be a laser gun.

I point it at Asato.

 _PEW!_

 _PEW!_

 _PEW!_

Being a fellow Star Wars geek, Asato pulls out a green light saber and deflects all my blasts.

I widen my eyes.

"A light saber?! But that's my invention!"

"Your not the only genius my dear, Asuna!" He sneers.

I growl as I pull out my blue light saber.

"NO ONE STEALS IDEAS FROM ME!"

Asato laughs.

"HIT ME, BABY!"

I tighten my grip on my light saber.

"WITH PLEASURE!"

The two of us with our light sabers charge towards each other.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Asato had won...

He then repeatedly whacks me with his light saber as I desperately try to dodge.

 _'I don't understand! Years ago I injected Asato with only a copy SHD. So how is he beating me?!' I thought._

 _TWACK!_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _THUD!_

The second I slam against the ground after being whacked by Asato I groan out of pain as blood leaks out of my lips.

"Oww..."

I gasped.

I widen my eyes seeing a fully bleeding faced Asato standing over me.

...He held a crowbar!

"NO! PLEA-!"

 _TWACK!_

"OWWWWWWW!"

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

As Asato continues to beat me, I scream out in agony as more blood leaks from my face.

Asato laughs manically.

"YOU FEEL THE LOVE, ASUNA?! TELL ME!"

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **HA HA! YEAH I'M MEAN LIKE THAT! ;)**

 **Well R &R! BYEEEEE!**


	11. Ice N' Chaos Part 2!

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SINCE FREAKING CHRISTMAS!**

 **SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED WITH ME! LIFE YA KNOW?**

 **THAT AND I'VE BEEN SO HOOKED ON EITM THAT I'VE KEPT MY ATTENTION ON MY FIC FOR IT CAUSING ME TO BUY MORE STORIES FROM THAT APP ALONE WHICH GAVE ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE ONE FOR THAT AND NOT KBTBB!**

 **SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!**

 **I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T FORGOT THIS STORY AND I WILL UPDATE!**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME ALL YOUR FULL SUPPORT AND WE MIGHT JUST HAVE OURSELVES A CROSSOVER WITH ALL THE GUYS FROM KBTBB AND EITM AND MY OC'S TSUNA AND ASUNA TO MEET WITH ONE ANOTHER!**

 **LET'S MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

 **:)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Asuna's POV:**

Asato was gone...

I lifted my head up from the cold hard floor in the lounge groaning out of pain.

Crimson cuts and bruises were all over my body.

I was left in just my very torn minidress and only my left heel.

My scarlet hair was scattered in all different directions like that Natsu Dragneel character.

I took in the atmosphere of the lounge.

Furniture was tossed over like a tornado had hit it.

Eisuke's new CHAOS TV was shattered and emitted electricity from within the exposed wires.

The chandelier was lying down next to me and a piece of it's shards were sticking out from my semi-bleeding thigh.

The expensive cream walls have been picked apart.

The large window behind me that showed the beautiful view of the bridge also had a shattered hole in it.

And Eisuke's large red sofa was currently on fire.

I had finally got up from the floor clutching my bleeding arm as I continued to stare at the room.

"...I wonder how much I owe Eisuke for all this..."

"But then again...that's the least my worries..."

 _Beep!_

I turned to the sound of the elevator.

Surprisingly, that seemed to be the only thing operating correctly in this room.

The elevator doors opened revealing all the guys and Mei Ling.

Each of them widen their eyes in shock and horror at the sight of the damaged room.

Eisuke looked flabbergasted.

Mei Ling gasped.

Ota was the first to speak.

"What the-?"

"-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Eisuke exclaimed.

I sigh with annoyance as I turn to the side.

"Hello to you too..."

"Oh my god! You're hurt!" Mei Ling cried at the sight of me.

"Asuna!" Soryu cried.

Everyone ran over to me with looks of horror and worry on their faces although Eisuke looked angry as if he wanted answers.

"You're bleeding!" Baba cried.

I didn't meet their gazes.

"That fire will continue to spread if you don't do anything. And in less that 8.5 seconds, the smoke detector will go off and soon it will trigger an alarm in the hotel..."

As if on cue, the flames on the couch begin to spread causing the lounges smoke detector to go off.

Eisuke widened his eyes.

"My couch!"

"Oh shit!" Mamoru hissed.

Mamoru ran across the room and grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly sprayed it to put out the fire on the now half red and half burnt black couch that was partially covered in ash.

Eisuke stared at his couch in disbelief.

He clenched his fist and growled angrily as he glared at me.

"Who did this to you?!" Soryu asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Asato..." I tell him.

"You mean your ex husband?!" Ota asked.

"He snuck in here and threatened to kill me. So we had a little fight..." I explain.

"A 'little' fight?! Asuna, this whole room is a disaster and you're bleeding all over!" Ota said worriedly.

"For real! This is no way to treat a lady!" Baba said.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

"He was about to deliver the final blow to me but I drove him out with the R.A.W.B.," I answer.

"What's that?" Ota asked.

"It's the Radio Active Wave Beam. It's a sensor wave I developed which has the power the power down anyone who's injected with chemical SHD and will hurt them internally," I explain.

 _'Of course this also meant that I hurt myself a little in the process...' I thought._

"I'm gonna throw his ass in jail! This is crazy!" Mamoru stated.

Eisuke pushed past his friends and looked angrily into my eyes as he pointed his finger.

His face was red.

 **"Listen to me!" He demanded.**

I just stare at Eisuke and glare at him quietly.

 **"I don't care who did this to you but there is to be NO more fighting in MY hotel!"**

 **"You are going to PAY for this!"**

 **"You are going to pay for ALL OF THIS!" He hissed.**

Now I was angry.

"If it's money you care oh so much about...THEN HERE!"

 ** _SMACK!_**

I smack a large check in his hands and begin to slowly limp away on just one high heel.

Eisuke looked shocked as he stared off at me.

"Mamo, I want you to do some further investigations. I'll supply you with the gear you need later..." I muttered.

"Asuna wait!" Soryu calls.

"Don't leave! We can help you!" Mei Ling cried.

"You need a doctor!" Baba cried.

 **"I don't NEED a doctor!" I snapped.**

 **"I can take care of myself!"**

 **"YOU ARE TO KEEP YOUR AFFAIRS AWAY FROM MY HOTEL OR I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OUT!"Eisuke yelled to me.**

 **"I DON'T WANT ANY OF MY GUESTS GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF A RIDICULOUS SCIENCE WAR!"**

Eisuke's words have gotten to me and now I was furious.

I side glanced at him staring him hard with cold and narrowed eyes.

"I'm afraid that won't come to pass Eisuke..."

"As long as I'm here, I won't rest until I see Asato **DIE!"**

With this, everyone stares at me crazy as I continue.

"We are CHAOS," I say.

"We take it all!"

"We own it all!"

"And we **rule** It all! To bring order to this world!"

"Take it as a favor. I will only be protecting you from being under Asato's rule for the rest of your lives!"

Eisuke clenched his fist as he glared at me.

 **"Y-You...!"**

I continue to stare at him and soon everyone else.

"This is not just any other fight."

"This is war!"

"And when there's war...there's chaos..."

I finally turned back and continued to limp away.

Soryu had rushed up to me and grabbed my arm.

 **"Asuna! Wait!"**

I turned and angrily jerked my hand away from him.

 **"LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO BE ALONE!"**

I briefly look into Soryu's eyes.

They weren't his usual cold stone eyes but instead they actually looked sad and worried for me.

My eyes soften.

 _'Soryu...'_

I began to feel my eyes water.

 _'No...!'_

I quickly turn away from Soryu as I shut my eyes.

"Please...I want to be alone..." I whisper to him.

"Asuna..." Soryu says worriedly.

I begin to descend up the stairs ignoring him.

I briefly glanced down seeing how Eisuke had cracked.

He stood there completely traumatized at the sight of the room as he grabbed his hair.

"...Wh-Who's going to clean all this up?!"

I glared down at him.

 **"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED CRYBABY!" I shouted.**

Everyone looked up at me.

Eisuke almost looked as if he wanted to cry which was pretty shocking.

 **"YOU'RE A MAN AREN'T YOU?!" I asked.**

 **"SO SUCK IT UP AND CALL THAT DOORMAT OF A MAID YOU BOUGHT LAST WEEK TO CLEAN THIS CRAP UP!"**

With that, I slam the door loudly the moment I entered my room.

...

...

...

I lay in bed that night in my Yoda sleepwear.

Little Azusa had been so worried when she saw me.

It took me forever to get her to stop crying.

She had helped me bandaged my wounds before I sent her to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Or so I had thought...

Azusa had opened the door into my bedroom.

I looked at her.

"Azusa? I thought you were taking a bath? What's the matter?"

"...Michiko...you have a visitor," she said.

I narrowed my eyes a bit suspiciously.

"...Who...?"

Azusa moved out from the doorway.

Walking into the room was Soryu.

"...You!"

I blushed because I was still in my Star Wars themed cropped tank and short shorts.

I covered my body with my blanket as I glared at Azusa.

"I thought I told you not to let anyone into our room!" I scolded.

Azusa saddened.

"But..."

"Go take your bath NOW!" I snapped.

Azusa whimpered before scurrying out of the room before closing the door behind her.

Soryu looked at me.

I turned to the side.

"Go away..."

"Asuna..." Soryu says.

"This is why I needed your forces from the Ice Dragons Soryu!" I cry.

"See what happens when you don't come when I needed you the most?!"

"This war is serious and you ignored everything I asked!"

"I'm sorry..." Soryu said apologetically.

"Tell that to my bruises because incase you didn't notice, I actually feel pain for the first time in awhile!" I shriek.

"Please, if there's anything I can do to help," Soryu began.

I cut him off.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" I snap.

I feel my eyes water as I hide my face under the blankets.

"Just...go..."

"Leave me alone, Soryu..."

"No..." I heard Soryu say.

After a moment of silence I hear Soryu's footsteps coming towards me.

I flinch a little.

"Leave...me...alone..." I whimper.

"Asuna..." Soryu said.

Soryu had finally peeled off the blankets from my face and body allowing my eyes to meet his worried ones.

My eyes were soaked and watered up but I didn't allow a single tear to leave my eyes.

"I don't think I can leave you alone, Asuna. Not anymore," Soryu says.

I widened my eyes.

"Wh-what?"

Soryu sits on the bed and takes my hand looking hard into my eyes.

"Don't worry. The Ice Dragons and I will assist you in anyway we can."

I was shocked.

I didn't think Soryu would ever be willing to help.

"You mean you'll-?"

"-If this is a war, then we will fight. We will buy your guns to defeat Asato for hurting you like this," Soryu states.

"Soryu..." I whisper.

I look at his hand that was holding mine.

I squeezed it.

"Please...don't leave my side anymore, Soryu," I say.

To my surprise, Soryu pulls me in close to him into a hug.

"Don't worry, Asuna. I never will," he tells me softly.

"I'll be there anytime you need me."

I didn't deny it.

Soryu's comfort felt nice.

He wasn't behaving in his usual tough guy act.

It turned out that behind all that, he could actually be sincere and sweet.

I didn't hold it back anymore.

I slowly hugged Soryu bag allowing my tears to quietly fall.

I didn't let Soryu see.

 _'Okay then...' I thought._

 _'I already have Mamoru helping us out by investigating Asato's company and now I have your forces to assist me which is good...'_

 _'So let us commence Operation: Ice N' Chaos!'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Sorry again for the late late update!**

 **Please support me!**

 **And of course, all of you throwing in ideas into the mix would be nice too!**

 **Also, I have plans for season 2 for a future story: 'Chaos in Dubai' so look out for that when I finish this!**

 **Until then R &R!**


End file.
